Catastrophe & The Cure
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: Married #Emison with appearances of #Spoby #Haleb #Ezria. Will have a few familiar characters from other shows like Greys Anatomy & Criminal Minds. We do hope you like it. We hav yet to come up with a summary. :) Focus is primarily #Emison. Story by fanfic writers Nat (EmisonHeaven) & Mon (AlisonsFuture)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **This is a Collaboration written by Nat (EmisonHeaven) & Mon (AlisonsFuture). We do hope you enjoy this one & it is in parts a cross-over story with some of our favourite Characters from our other favourite shows like Greys Anatomy & Criminal Minds but will primarily focus on our PLL girls #Emison :) **

**Please Remember to Review at the end with your thoughts. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

 **#LoveIsLove**

 **PS. we apologise for any minor errors etc.**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **~:~**

She looked at her watch again, still 30 seconds. She could feel her heart pounding furiously in her chest as she stared at the pale pink pregnancy test. After begging and begging, Emily finally got her on board with the whole baby thing, and about three months ago they had started the whole fertility process. After the whole ordeal with AD and Emily's eggs being destroyed they decided using Alison's eggs and a sperm donor that looked like the brunette.

20 seconds to go…

Alison sat on the edge of the bath wondering & waiting for the news that would change not only only her life but the brunette's sitting next to her. Alison took in a deep breath in an effort to settle the butterflies in her stomach as her wife grasped the blonde's knee giving it a light squeeze. "We're in this together. No matter what."

"You really think we're ready for this? I couldn't feel more unprepared to be a mother". The blonde admitted sadly. Emily silently encased her wife in a hug.

10 seconds to go…

"We will be fine. Any baby that comes along will be lucky to have us as parents,".

Alison lifted her gaze away from the stick to meet Emily's warm chocolate eyes.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Emily said softly pressing her lips to Alison's in a feathery kiss.

 _Beep beep beep…_

Finally the moment was here. Emily switched off the timer on her iPhone (while Ali had used her watch)as Alison held the stick shutting her eyes tight as she turned it over.

"Ok one line means we aren't pregnant, two lines means we are." The brunette explained looking at the instructions on the box. Both women took a breath. Alison's hand shaking as the result was revealed.

 _Two red lines!_

"I can't believe you got pregnant on the first try & only with 25% chance." Emily chirped excitedly.

"Oh my god Em, this is actually happening!". The brunette wasted no time, feverishly kissing her wife's lips swiping the blondes hair behind her ear. Alison was pregnant with their first child. Boy or girl? They didn't mind which. As long as it would grow to be happy & healthy.

Emily moved onto her knees so she was level with her wife's stomach letting her hands roam over it. She leaned in and kissed the blonde's belly. "We are gonna make you so happy little baby."

"What are you doing?" Alison asked running her hand through her wife's hair.

"Talking to our baby" Emily replied looking up at her before turning back down to face Alison's stomach "I love you so much".

"We love you too" Alison said grabbing Emily's hand pulling her up "You do?" Emily smiled.

"We really do" Alison said, leaning in to kiss the brunette passionately, "We're so lucky to have you,"

"No Ali" Emily stated "I'm the lucky one"

-x-

"Can we please tell them?" Emily begged releasing one hand from the steering wheel to Alison's knee as they drove along "Pleaseee?" she added.

"No. We agreed. We're not telling anyone until the first trimester is over" Alison declared looking over at her wife.

"How about I only tell one of them huh?" Emily suggested looking over at Alison with puppy eyes "I'll only tell Hanna I promise".

"Hanna! Seriously? Em, you may as well just scream it out in the middle of the street. Hanna couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it! What makes you think she could keep this pregnancy a secret?".

Emily sighed "First of all Hanna's our best friend & second she knows we've wanted a baby for ages. She already knows about the fertility tests & everything, but if you really don't want anyone to know then...you win. We won't tell anyone until the first trimester's over. Happy?".

Alison leaned over the middle console kissing Emily on the cheek. "Thanks Em. I just want to be sure that everything is ok before we share the news."

Emily nodded as the green light shone overhead. A short while later the couple were pulling up at Hanna & Caleb's house just outside the city of New York. They had invited everyone down for a get together. It had been so long since their last gathering, 5 years in fact.

"Oh my god you're finally here!" Hanna said enveloping both Emily & Alison in a tight hug.

"Sorry we're late." Alison stated removing her coat,

"It's okay I'm just really happy you're here" Hanna smiled "Wait where's Spencer? I thought she was driving down with you guys"

"She was but Marion's got the flu so I think she'll be getting here a little later," Emily explained

"Is it me or is Marion always getting sick?" Hanna joked, she loved Spencer's older daughter but the first time they were getting together the whole thing was canceled because little Marion got sick.

"No it's not just you" Alison laughed

"Come on let's get inside" Hanna said grabbing Emily's and Alison's hands and leading them inside her house.

-x-

The Rivers house was a lavishly decorated but kid friendly house. A whole wall was dedicated to portraits of her two kids. Jake aged 5 & Ruby aged 4. As the three women made their way into the kitchen Hanna immediately pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Anyone want a drink before the rest of the gang get here?". Emily and Alison exchange a look.

"Ok what's up? Is someone pregnant?" the taller blonde joked.

"Nope I'd love some." Alison replied letting Hanna fill the wine glass halfway, and Emily looked over at the blonde questioningly.

"Em?" Hanna gestured to her.

"Auntie Ali! Auntie Em!" screamed Ruby bouncing into the kitchen.

"Hey Ruby, you're looking very pretty today,".

"Mummy said I had to wear this dress because you bought it for me." Emily gave Hanna a knowing look."This is the first she's worn it isn't it?"

"Yeah well, she's her father's daughter she gets dirty in the garden and doesn't like wearing dresses much. So sue me." The blonde said sarcastically.

Alison laughed thankful for the interruption.

Ruby was just like a mini version of her mother; blonde hair & blue eyes but had all the cheekiness of her father Caleb.

As Hanna prepared the salads for the BBQ Emily was dragged outside with the kids leaving Alison & Hanna alone.

"You gonna tell me if your wife out there has a bun in the oven or not?"

Alison sighed in defeat clearly Hanna was onto the them. "Ok yes, we're pregnant but you can't say anything to anyone. Got it?!" The blonde warned.

Hanna beamed, jumping up and down enthusiastically hugging her friend.

"So Emily's actually pregnant?!" Hanna inquired a gigantic smile plastered across her face.

"uhm…" Alison began, "it's sort of the other way around"

"Oh my god! That's amazing! You've wanted kids for so long. I finally get to be a godmother,"

"Who gave you that idea?"

"I called dibs a year ago when you were taking those fertility tests".

-x-

It was over hours later everyone was sitting on the deck outside watching the kids have a water fight in the pool. Jake, Ruby, Marion, Aria & Ezra's three kids Jennifer, Sophie and Scott.

"They're all so big" Alison said as she stared at all the kids, she wondered what their own child would be like. Boy or girl? Adventurous & cheeky or more the bookworm type that just wouldn't stop reading.

"I know" Hanna smiled "I can't believe Scott is turning six next month"

"Yeah he told us the other day he wants a big party with all his friends at the camp grounds near the Lost Woods Resort," Ezra added taking a swig of his beer.

"Lost Woods Resort?" Emily asked bewildered

"Yeah well being that his birthday landed on Halloween he wanted it to be a Halloween themed party so.." Aria trailed off. Scott was a lover of all things scary and ghouly. It was his favourite time of year. He had always loved things that typically scared other children his age.

"That place still creeps me out" Spencer confessed

"Yeah me too" Alison agreed, unconsciously placing her hand on her stomach, the simple thought of that place made her feel nauseous, whether that was because of the more than unpleasant memories or her random morning sickness she wasn't sure.

"Everything okay Ali?" Aria asked looking at her friend getting pale.

"Yeah I'm sure she's fine" Hanna assured "she's just pr-..."

"Spence can you pass the potatoes? I haven't put any on Alison's plate yet." Emily said quickly. Thankfully the awkward silence that followed went unnoticed by the group as they continued chatting.

By mid afternoon everyone was stuffed. The kids had crashed on their towels on the lawn whilst the grown ups cleaned up. "Anyone want anymore wine?" Spencer inquired as she grabbed the bottle to pour some in her glass, "Yours in empty Ali, you want some?"

Emily and Alison had decided that Alison would take a glass of wine and every once in awhile Emily would drink from it, so that it seemed the blonde was in fact drinking. However after drinking her three glasses and Alison's she was done with wine. So when Spencer asked, Alison turned around to look at Emily who shook her head furiously.

"No I'm good" Alison smiled

"Really?" Aria chuckled "You tend to drink more than two glasses" she attempted to joke

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant?"

Alison bit the inside of her lip not knowing what to say. Her wife gave her a look that said 'we've been busted,'.

"Do you want to do the honours or should I?" Alison asked but before Emily could get a word in Hanna blurted out.

"Ali's knocked up!"

"Hanna!" Emily & Alison scolded playfully

Everyone just laughed, quickly congratulating the happy couple.

"How far along?" Toby asked looking toward the two women who were currently drying the washed up plates as they had relocated inside.

"About ten weeks?" Emily guessed counting back to their last doctor's appointment, which was when Alison had been artificially inseminated.

"Yes about ten weeks, its early days but we can't wait."

"I'm so happy for you two" Spencer smiled warmly "You'll both be amazing mothers".

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 1 :) Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave us a review.**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, we are writing regularly but not sure when updates will occur. Please be patient with us. Enjoy this next chapter and leave us a review.**

 **PS. we apologise for any minor errors etc.**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

 **~:~**

"Alison everything's going to be okay" Emily reassured placing her hand on the blonde's knee that had been bouncing up and down for the last ten minutes. They were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office, waiting for their first ultrasound. The first time either of them were going to see their baby, the tiny little human that was growing inside of Alison.

"Do you know us?!" Alison said looking straight into her wife's eyes, "it will probably have two heads, and four arms"

"Ali.." Emily said not being able to control the smile that popped onto her face at her wife's anxiety "The baby will not have three heads"

"You don't know that" Alison stated "I'm probably going to screw it up before it's even born"

"First of all, don't call the baby an it" Emily added "and second you're not going to screw anything up you'll be amazing"

"Em"

"I mean it babe" Emily leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on Alison's lips, she stopped when she heard her wife's name being called out, "You'll see, now come on"

They were guided into the cold examination room by a rather short nurse called Susan, and left there with the promise that the doctor would be there in a minute. Alison looked around the room at the posters on the wall, as she climbs into the examination bed. Most of them showed the development of a baby month by month, however the one that caught her attention was one showing the 'miracle of birth', and she couldn't help but cringe at the mere thought of that happening to her. Because that was going to happen to her in a few months, in a few months she was going to have a tiny person coming out of her area. Noticing her wife's facial expression Emily grabbed her hand. "It's going to be okay babe, I promise"

Yet before Alison answered they heard the door open and in walked a blonde doctor, "Hi I'm Dr Robbins, I'll be your OB"

"Hey I'm Emily and this is my wife Alison" Emily smiled standing up and shaking her hand.

"So it says here you've conceived through artificial insemination" Dr Robbins added as she opened Alison's chart.

"Yes we've been trying for a while now" Alison smiled

"So I'm assuming this is your first pregnancy" Dr Robbins stated even though she was kind of hoping for an answer.

"Yes it is" Emily said "We're kind of nervous"

"Kind of is an understatement" Alison answered "I'm seriously freaking out" she added and Dr Robbins laughed.

"Don't worry it's normal, most first time parents feel that way" Dr Robbins reassured them, "Now let's get this thing started" she moved the ultrasound machine closer to the bed.

"Can you pull your shirt up" Dr. Robbins asked nicely "It's going to be a little cold" she informed as she poured down the gel on Alison stomach and even though she was warned Alison flinched at the cold sensation of the liquid.

However in a matter of seconds four eyes were stuck on the screen of the ultrasound machine, and Alison's eyes filled with tears when the steady sound of a heartbeat took over the room. The blonde only took her eyes away from the blurry screen when she felt Emily's hand squeeze hers.

"This is amazing Ali" Emily said placing a kiss on top of Alison's hand.

"So that little blob there" Dr. Robbins pointed to the screen "that's your baby. And that right there" she now pointed to the middle of the blob "that's the baby's heart".

The two women sat in silence listening to the sound of their baby's heart. Dr Robbins squinted at the screen.

"Something wrong?" The blonde asked worriedly grasping her wife's hand a little tighter fearing the worst. Dr Robbins smiled, "Not at all, you have a healthy baby with a strong heartbeat. Everything is looking good."

"Are you sure?" Alison inquired "You don't look sure?".

"Please Dr Robbins if there is something we should know-" Emily began.

Dr Robbins shook her head. "Alright, well if you're finished looking at your baby I could print out a ultrasound picture for you to take home or a 3D video if you like?".

"Both please" Alison & Emily say together.

"Alright then. Alison you can clean the gel off now & I'll see you both again soon. Jean will schedule your next appointment out in reception for you."

As Alison was figuring out which date suited her best for her next appointment Emily collected the picture and video placing them safely in her bag.

As Emily drove them home Alison was dozing off in the front seat. This pregnancy was only 10 weeks so far & had managed to drain her wife of all her energy. Growing a baby was no easy task on ones body & she knew her wife was going to need extra help & much less stress.

"Ali, Do you think working in your condition is a good idea?" Alison sat up opening her eyes at the brunettes question.

"Em, I'm pregnant. I'm not dying."

"I know but I just want you to look after yourself. Do you remember the first day you went back there? The students played that horrible -A prank on you & you ended up being sick and then Principal Hackett had to call me at the station so I could come get you out of that stall."

Alison rolled her eyes playfully. "You're gonna be the worry wart in this family aren't you? The over protective mama bear. I probably won't be able to pee without you asking where I'm going," the blonde teased placing her hand on her wife's thigh, her other hand rubbing her stomach "We can't protect this little one from everything Em, as much as we try it will get itself into situations that we have to teach it to get itself out of,".

"We shouldn't keep calling it 'it', the kids will make fun of him when he gets to high school".

Alison raised her eyebrows "Oh, so now it's a he is it?".

"Maybe we could give him a nickname?" The brunette suggested as they parked the car outside their house.

"What about Peanut? It makes sense given that's what it looks like right now." Emily nodded in agreement.

"Peanut it is,".

-x-

Emily rolled around in bed over to Alison's side only to find it empty, which made her sit up abruptly looking around the room. It took one second for her to realize the master bedroom bathroom light was on, as she got up almost stumbled over their old dog Pepe who was sleeping on the floor next to the bed, "I'm sorry Pepe" she whispered after she heard him whine in discomfort.

"Ali?" Emily knocked on the bathroom door, no response. "Babe.. can I come in?" She asked once more before she heard a puking sound come from behind the wall, "Ali are okay?" Emily inquired opening the bathroom door only to find Alison hovering over the toilet.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Emily asked

"Because I'm fine" Alison assured as she turned around, her back against the wall "it's just morning sickness"

Emily looked at her concerned, sitting down next to Alison "Well I don't know if you've realized but it's 12am"

Alison laughed and the brunette felt a wave of relief wash over her "Apparently peanut doesn't like Thai food"

Emily pulled up Alison's shirt and leaned in so her head was inches away from her stomach, placing her hand on top of it "Hey Peanut" she began "I know you don't like thai food, but you have to go easy on your mum" Emily added "she really needs to sleep if we want you to keep growing"

Alison smiled looking down at her wife, and she felt butterflies just thinking this was only the beginning of Emily's one sided conversations with their unborn child. Before she felt another wave of nausea hit her, pushing Emily away as she emptied her stomach over the toilet once more. Emily grabbed the blonde's hair keeping it out of her way, as she ran her other hand up and down her back. "It's okay" she soothed "it's going to be okay" she repeated over and over again until Alison stopped, sitting back down on the cold bathroom floor.

"I'm okay. You should go back to bed" Alison said grabbing the small towel to wipe her mouth "you have to get up early tomorrow"

"If you think I'm going anywhere you're highly mistaken" Emily said "you have to get up early tomorrow too and I don't think you're going to bed anytime soon"

"I don't have class until 11" Alison argued "you have to be down at the station by 8 tops"

"I don't care" Emily stated confidently "I'm not going to bed until you are"

"Em-"

"It's not up for discussion" Emily said not even letting Alison finish her argument "we're in this together Alison, I mean it" Emily reached out to squeeze the blonde's hand "whether it's morning sickness in the middle on the night, cravings, and three am feedings when peanut gets here. I'm going to be here every step of the way"

"I love you a lot you know" Alison said smiling gently.

"I love you too"

-x-

Emily woke up with a start when she felt a pair of strong hands shake her, "Emily" she opened her eyes to find her tall partner standing next to her desk, "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Emily reassured rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Had a rough night yesterday?" Morgan smirked eyeing her suspiciously "Did the Mrs, tire you out?"

"Oh I wish" Emily sighed "It was kind of the opposite."

"Oh had a big fight?" Morgan asked.

"No not at all" Emily stated as smile spread across her face at the mere thought that her and Alison were going to have a baby.

""So…" Morgan said again, and Emily sighed if she knew him there was no way he was going to drop this without getting an answer.

"So Alison was sick all night" Emily confessed and she knew Morgan was about to ask another question so she anticipated it and explained "she's pregnant"

"What?" a giant smile took over more than half of Morgan's face

"Yeah the fertility treatment worked, we're having a baby" Emily smiled standing up so that her friend could hug her.

"This is amazing congratulations!" Morgan said hugging her tightly, "I'm so happy for you guys" and he was, he really was happy for her. Morgan had met Emily about three years ago when they worked together on a case after he was moved out to Rosewood from the FBI facilities in Quantico and they turned out be really good friends, so he knew how badly Emily wanted children.

"We're really happy too" Emily confessed breaking the hug.

"So what was it?" Morgan inquired "What was wrong with Alison?"

Emily sighed before she began "She had a huge wave of morning sickness at midnight" she looked at the floor "I can't shake the feeling something was wrong"

"Hey no it's completely normal" Morgan assured "Savannah used to be sick almost every night the first three months when she was pregnant with Hank"

"Are you sure?" Emily asked "I mean she literally puked for about two hours"

Morgan placed a consoling hand on Emily's shoulder. "I'm positive there's nothing to worry about. Give Savannah a call if you need anything. She's been through it all before."

"Thanks Morgan,"

"Any time" Morgan patted Emily's back "Now let's go we have a meeting". Emily trudged down the hall hoping that there was just enough coffee left in the machine to keep her from keeling over.

"Hey Fields, where you going? I've got your coffee here," Morgan called over her shoulder.

Emily thanked him by way of a nod.

-x-

Alison was home folding some laundry when Spencer called round to check up on her,

"Hey Ali, I was just heading to the store & wondered if you needed anything?" The tall brunette asked as she entered the living room.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be working?" Alison smiled mischievously at her friend.

"I called in sick, we didn't sleep much; Marion had a fever" Spencer explained

"Poor little thing. You should take her to our doctor. Dr Robbins is fantastic, she specialises in children too."

"I think I will," Spencer replied.

Alison wandered into the kitchen finding Dr Robbins contact info handing it to the brunette.

"Thanks Ali, so how are things with you & that little baby?"

"Peanut's been craving ice-cream, watermelon & Toby's Lasagna. Lately they're the only things that don't make me sick.".

"Hmm I know how you feel. When I was pregnant with Marion I barely ate more than cheese & crackers during my first trimester. I was so sick I barely left the bedroom." the brunette explained, and Alison was relieved to discover she wasn't the only one.

"I've been getting sick in the middle of the night too. Is that normal?"

"There's no rule book on pregnancy Ali. Every woman experiences it differently. But being sick means the baby is developing properly. So try not to worry." Spencer smiled. "So I should get going"

"Wait, why don't I come with you?" Ali suggests. Spencer nodded in agreement slinging her own bag over her shoulder as they headed out the door.

-x-

Alison followed Spencer through the endless aisles at the supermarket pushing the trolley watching as her friend kept ticking things off her list.

"So what's next on the list Spence?"

"Cereals & then we can get your watermelon with the other fruit on the way out,". Alison continued to follow Spencer until she stopped still, leaning over the trolley at an awkward angle.

"Ali are you ok? Are you feeling sick?"

The blonde inhaled deeply straightening up. "No, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy all of sudden,".

"We should get you home & get you something to eat. We've been here a while."

Alison nodded as they hurried to get the last of their groceries. Just as they headed to the number 2 check out Ali was feeling dizzy again. "Spence, I th-" without warning Alison fainted to the floor before the brunette could even attempt to catch her.

"Ali!" Spencer shrieked "Someone call an ambulance!" A few shoppers rushed to their side to see if there was anything they could do whilst a check out chick used her cell phone to dial 911. Spencer shook the blonde a little trying to bring her back into consciousness

"Please tell them to hurry! She's pregnant." she yelled toward the girl "Ali wake up! Come on Ali!"

The young girl nodded "Yes hello, We need an ambulance right away. A woman has fainted & she's pregnant." The girl quickly offered a few extra details like their current location and hung up without another word.

"They'll be as quick as they can."

With some help Spencer managed to get Alison off the floor onto an available bench seat nearby.

Minutes later the paramedics were tending to a now conscious Alison whom was taking small sips from a bottle of water. She had only been out a minute or two but it was long enough for Spencer to completely fall to pieces. "Sorry to scare everybody," the blonde said in attempt to lighten the mood as one of the medics took her blood pressure & checked her over.

"You took quite the fall Ms..." he trailed off

"Mrs...actually. Mrs Fields."

"Oh, sorry I didn't see a ring so I just assumed. How long have you been married?"

"3 amazing years. My ring won't fit soon so my wife put it on a chain for me, I never take it off." She explained showing him the chain around her neck with an engagement ring & matching wedding band dangling from it.

"Congratulations. Now it appears your blood pressure is a little low so we will take you to the hospital & get our best obstetrician to perform an ultrasound just to ensure your baby is alright,". Spencer thanked the man as they assisted Alison onto a stretcher wheeling her out of the supermarket onto the waiting ambulance.

"Oh my god Alison. What happened?" came a woman's voice as she approached them leaving a stranded trolley in her wake.

It was her dear friend Savannah whom was Emily's partner Morgan's wife at Rosewood Police Department (RWPD). She had hazelnut coloured eyes & the same tanned skin of Emily.

"She fainted in the supermarket, low blood pressure. I'm Spencer by the way," she said throwing her out to shake Savannah's.

"I'll call Morgan. He can get Emily to meet you at the hospital if you like?".

"Guys there's really no need for all this fuss,"

"You're pregnant with my niece or nephew so I don't want anymore arguments! You're going to hospital and that's the end of it." Spencer said sternly giving Alison that Hastings stare that told her she shouldn't bother protesting.

-x-

That night Alison was sequestered to her room by order of her wife & told not to move. "Em please don't turn into one of those helicopter mothers/wife's that worry when a little hiccup happens. I couldn't stand it if you did. I'm tough and peanut is tough. We don't need you to wrap us up in cotton wool. Ok?"

Emily ignored her wife as she tucked her into bed with DVDs and a warmed up plate of Toby's lasagne. "You scared the crap out of me! How could you not tell me you fainted & went to hospital?" The brunette asked, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. Alison took her wife's hand pulling her into bed.

"Peanut wants Mama to stop worrying & cuddle with his mummy." Ali smiled. Emily instantly threw back the covers & snuggled down with Alison. After getting comfortable Emily began their nightly ritual of talking and singing to Alison's belly whilst Alison just raked her hands through Emily's long hair.

"Dr Robbins is confident that everything's fine. We have another appointment with her next month. I marked it on the calendar."

"Goodnight Peanut," Emily whispered pressing a small kiss just above Alison's naval before rolling over to turn out the light.

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 2 :) Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave us a review.**

 **Tell your friends to check it too. :)**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **We are so happy you are loving this story. :) Keep those reviews coming as they make really happy.  
**

 **PS. we apologise for any minor errors etc.**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 3:**

 **~:~**

A month Later

(Ali is 4months pregnant)

"Maybe we should stay home today. I don't think the best thing to do is go to the party ," Emily states throwing on a loose white top and jeans. Alison still lay in bed. Both women had been up most of the night. Alison throwing up and Emily holding her hair back. Being well into her fourth month of the pregnancy they thought the morning sickness would have subsided by now but nope. In fact they were pretty sure it had gotten worse.

"Em I'm going" Alison stated trying to get up

"No you're not you were sick all night" Emily argues "the last thing you need is a bunch of screaming children running around"

"Emily it's not up for discussion" Alison said walking over to their closet, "it's Scott's birthday, I'm not going to miss it. Besides we have an ultrasound today and the hospital is closer to Aria's house than to ours,"

Emily sighed placing her hands on Alison's barely visible bump "Alright but if you start getting sick again we're leaving immediately"

-x-

When Emily pulled up in Aria's driveway, she could already hear the laughing and screaming that came from the backyard. She looked over at Alison and saw the blonde was fast asleep in the front seat and she couldn't help but think something was wrong. She knew it was normal that Alison was tired but not this tired. It wasn't normal that she was still getting sick almost five times a day, but she couldn't talk about this with Alison because she didn't want to worry the blonde. Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on her wife's thigh "Babe.. babe we're here…"

Alison slowly opened her eyes "I guess I fell asleep huh" she tried to joke "so much for just closing my eyes for a minute"

"It's okay, I know how tired you are" Emily smiled, "now come one they're waiting for us"

The Fitz household was a mess to say the least, there was balloons, serpentine, presents and children everywhere. After walking through the front door Aria was quick to spot the couple, and she hurried over to her friends "There you are!" She said hugging Emily "I'm so happy, Scott's been asking for his Aunt Ali all morning" Aria added hugging Alison tightly "Oh look at that you're showing!"

"Yeah, barely but I am" Alison smiled warmly placing her hand on top of her tiny bump.

"Well I have to go fetch some stuff from the garage why don't you guys head over to the patio? Spencer and Hanna are already there" Aria suggested and the couple nodded as they made their way over to the patio. After saying their hellos Alison excused herself to the bathroom, beginning to feel sick again.

"Is it just me or is Alison as pale as a ghost?" Hanna asked once the blonde disappeared inside the house.

"Yeah she is" Emily sighed sitting down next to her friend

"Is her morning sickness still going in full mode?" Spencer inquired

"Yeah, although it's not just in the mornings she's sick practically all day" Emily explained "I'm starting to get worried"

"Don't be" Caleb reassured "Hanna had morning sickness until the third trimester when she was pregnant with Ruby"

"Yes Caleb's right" Hanna smiled

"I really hope so" Emily confessed looking around trying to see if the blonde was on her way back from the bathroom, "I'm gonna go check on her"

"I'll go" Spencer said before Emily could stand up "you stay put, you look pretty tired as well"

So before even Emily could complain she stood up and headed inside the house, knocking on the door once she reached the bathroom "Ali? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine" Alison assured from behind the closed door.

"Can I come in?" Spencer inquired

"Uhm…" Alison began

"I'm coming in no matter what you answer" Spencer stated opening the bathroom door, she found Alison sitting on the floor in front of the porcelain toilet. Her hand on top of her barely noticeable bump "You don't look to good."

"I'm fine, just another round of morning sickness" Alison assured taking a deep breath

"Is it really bad?" Spencer asked sitting down next to her friend

Alison sighed "Yeah kind of. But I mean as long as peanut is okay I can handle it."

"That doesn't make it suck any less" Spencer said

"I know" Alison chuckled "We have an ultrasound today so I guess I'll ask the doctor"

"Please do." Spencer insisted

"Even though I'd much rather sit here with you if we don't go back outside we'll have a riot in here in a few moments". Alison laughed standing up, following Spencer close behind.

-x-

The rest of their afternoon went pretty smoothly, they talked, laughed and played around with the kids until they had to leave for their doctor's appointment, bidding their goodbyes and promising the girls to call them the minute they got out. So here they were, sitting inside Dr. Robbins' office, waiting for the friendly doctor to walk back in. Unlike their previous ultrasound this time the moment they arrived the nurse let them in, assuring them doctor Robbins was going to be in in a minute.

"Who's the nervous wreck this time?" Alison eyed Emily who was fidgeting with her wedding ring.

"I'm not, I'm fine" Emily assured.

"You always fiddle with your wedding ring when you're anxious Em,"

"I-.. I'm just worried about you that's all" Emily sighed. Alison patted her wife's thigh,

"I know but let's not worry until we have to. Ok?".

Emily nodded.

"Alison, We're ready for you." the nurse called.

"Show time" Alison started following close behind the nurse with Emily only a step or two behind. As soon as they entered the room the blonde made herself comfortable in the chair.

"So, How have you been feeling Alison? Morning sickness still give you grief?" the nurse questioned as she squeezed more gel onto her exposed stomach.

"You have no idea" Alison sighed

Once again, the couples' eyes were glued to the screen as the nurse concentrated.

"Have you thought about whether you would like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yeah we'd love to" Alison smiled "or do you want it to be a surprise Em?" she inquired looking over to her wife.

The brunette was silent for a moment thinking it over. "Yes. I wanna know. Then we can start shopping for baby clothes,".

Seeing the excitement in Emily's eyes the blonde smiled, "Me too."

"Alright then, let's take a look here. See if this little one is in a position where we can identify whether you ladies are having a beautiful little boy or a gorgeous little girl,".

The two women held hands almost in tears at how perfect each of these visits had been. Just sitting in chairs to stare at their little miracle baby.

Moments passed and the nurse still hadn't said anything as she continued to search the screen.

"Ali, I've been thinking. We should probably get some of our friends to start helping us get the spare room transformed into a nursery." the brunette suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Em,"

Emily's brow furrowed slightly "Why not?"

"I just-I don't want to jinx this pregnancy. I know we are about four months in but still…"

Just as Alison said those the words the nurse swallowed, like she had a lump in her throat which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "You saw something just now. On the monitor, what was it? Is it the baby? What did you see," her voice suddenly coated in fear, gripping her wife's hand more tightly.

A fluttery laugh escaped the nurses' mouth "I don't want you to panic, I'm sure it's nothing. How far along did you say you were?" she queried, looking to Alison.

"17 weeks now, but we could be out by a week or two I suppose. Em?"

"Yes 17 weeks is correct." Emily confirmed.

"Ok, Sit tight for a moment I'll be right back. Dr Robbins should be finished with her other patient by now. I just need her to see this scan." she explained walking out the door.

"Em something's wrong with our baby! I just know it. There's something she's not telling us. We can't lose this one Emily we just can't!" Alison whimpered, her bottom lip quivered

"Hey," Emily whispered locking eyes with her wife, "Don't go even go there Ali, our baby is going to be healthy & happy. We just need to stay positive."

Alison leaned forward hugging her wife in attempt to hide the tears cascading down her face.

"Shh, Peanut is going to be fine Ali, Even if something is wrong or different with peanut does that mean we would love him or her any less?" she asked still soothing the blonde with a hand up and down her back.

"No of course not!" Ali replied finally releasing Emily.

"Sorry to interrupt," Dr Robbins greeted entering the room with the same nurse as before behind her. "How are my favourite parents?"

Seeing the look of sheer panic and worry plastered on the blondes' face she immediately sat down. "Now, I know you're worried as to why Susan here came and got me but it's just procedure. She is required to report the results to me."

"Dr Robbins please. Just tell us if there is something wrong with our baby!" Alison snapped

Emily gently caressed her wife's face planting a soft kiss to the top of her head. At the sensation of it Alison relaxed taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Dr Robbin, I didn't mean t-"

"No need for apologies Alison. It's perfectly fine. This is your first baby." she said finally placing the ultrasound wand down on the monitor. She swivelled her chair, "Would you like the good news or the not so good news first?"

"T-the bad news first," Alison answered

"It seems your baby is slightly undersized for the number of weeks of your pregnancy."

"What does that mean exactly?" the brunette asked shifting her seat.

"It's not necessarily anything that should concern you but it just means requires a few more visits than normal. To track the baby's growth. There are number of simple tests we can do to monitor that." Dr Robbins immediately moved her hands around Alison's exposed bump gently squeezing and inspecting it with a tape measure from a nearby drawer. "It could be that your baby is simply just smaller than the average baby It could be that there isn't as much fluid around the baby or just simply that the baby is in an awkward position." she explained calmly.

Emily and Alison let out a breath each not realising they had both held them in.

"...What's the good news?"

"Oh yes, You ladies are expecting a boy."

"A boy!"

"Ali, we're having a little boy." Emily cried happily, kissing her wife passionately on the lips. Alison melted into the kiss not caring that Dr Robbins & the nurse were still there.

"We'll give you both a moment," Dr Robbins said ushering the nurse out of the room before herself closing the door behind them.

Finally the two broke apart, "Hey Peanut, Mummy & I just found out you're a boy." The brunette said talking directly to her wife's baby bump again.

"Scott & Jake are gonna be thrilled there's another boy." the blonde laughed, so far the number of girls outweighed the boys by 3. A few minutes later Dr. Robbins came back "So now that we know your little peanut is a bit undersized we'll keep scheduling appoints to see his progress ok? Emily I'm putting you in charge of this one," she gestured to Alison "Don't let her do any heavy lifting or strenuous exercise. We cannot risk any further complications with either one of them."

"Don't worry, I've got Ali well trained by now," she chuckled earning her a side swipe from her wife's hand.

"Is there any questions or any concerns you have?"

"Well Alison has had really severe morning sickness & is there anything we can do?"

"Well there's the most obvious one, avoid certain foods and or environments with certain smells that may set you off. You should be eating smaller meals and more regularly throughout the day. Plenty of water to fill you up if you are not up to eating & if you like i can prescribe antihistamines, metoclopramide or prochlorperazine. All these medications have been used for many years and are considered safe in pregnancy. Zofran is a relatively newer medication but I recommend that we try some B vitamins first to ease your nausea. See how that goes, Sound like a plan?"

"Thankyou," Emily & Alison said in unison.

-x-

"Emily?" Alison yelled hurrying into the backyard of their home where Emily was currently standing at the back fence with Pepe at her feet, talking with a shirtless Toby.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked worriedly

"Peanut's kicking!"

"Oh my god. I can't believe I missed his first time kicking," Emily said immediately gluing her hands to Alison's bump, letting her wife guide the to the location of his tiny feet kicking away.

"So it's a boy?" Toby smiled

"We're so excited" Alison smiled broadly. Peanut kicked again making Emily jump back,

"Woah for a little guy he's got quite a kick,"

"I think he's trying to tell us we don't need to be worried about him," the blonde explained cradling her bump between her and her wife's hands.

"Toby? Would you help us paint his room?"

"Sure. We've still got some blue paint in the garage I think. I could have it started as early as tomorrow if you want? I have to finish digging out the kids sandpit right now or Spence will kill me."

Alison glanced over the fence to the corner of the Cavanaughs garden seeing a shovel and a large square shaped hole. "We were thinking yellow or green" The brunette explained.

"I'll call my mate at the hardware store & order some. I see Pepe there is happy to be a big brother," Toby joked seeing Pepe jump up to greet Alison's bump.

"He's a bit annoying actually, when Emily's at work he doesn't leave my side but I'm hoping it means he & Peanut will be best buds when he arrives,"

"We should let you get back to work, see you later," Emily said following Alison back into the house, Pepe at their heels.

"I still can't believe we're having a boy" Alison smiled sitting down in the living room couch, Emily sitting right next to her, wrapping her arms around her back.

"Me neither" Emily confessed "but I'm so happy about it"

"Me too" Alison placed her hand on her bump, "Em what if it's my fault?"

"What?" Emily asked

"Him being smaller…" Alison said wiping a tear that ran down her face

"How could it be your fault?!" Emily inquired bewildered "Ali you heard the doctor he's fine and he'll continue to be fine"

Alison sighed "but-"

"No buts, besides see how strong he's kicking!" Emily placed her hand on top of her wife's bump "he's fine babe"

"I just want to protect him, I don't want anyone or anything to hurt peanut" Alison stated " he's not here yet and I love him so much"

A few days passed...

It was finally the weekend. Emily was downstairs in the kitchen puffy eyed and yawning. Alison had been up sick again. Peanut wasn't even here yet and they were already losing valuable sleep. About an hour ago she had texted Morgan informing him she wouldn't be making the trip into work because Alison needed her at home.

Toby was due over in a few hours to paint the nursery anyway so it made sense to stay. As Emily stared out the front window to the foggy morning the kettle began to whistle on the stove signalling that the water was ready. Grabbing the green tea from the cupboard she added it the waiting mugs. Aria had brought it with her yesterday during her visit knowing it would settle Alison's stomach. Heading back into the bedroom, she was relieved to hear Alison quietly snoring on her side. She had finally fallen asleep. The medications she had been given were doing their job for the most part. She had only been sick a few times rather than all night.

Sitting her mug of the on the bedside table she climbed in beside her sipping her own mug letting it warm her from the inside out. After finishing it she lay down closing her eyes.

"Em, wake up. Toby's here."

"W-what time is it?" She yawned rolling over to see her wife dressed & looking surprisingly well rested for a change. Stilll in her pj's but smiling.

"It's almost lunchtime,"

"What!?"

"Relax Em you needed the rest. I woke up a little while ago & saw you sleeping so I left you there. You've been so amazing the last few months to me & Peanut. You deserved a little sleep in,"

"Tell Toby i'll be there in a few minutes, I should shower."

"Ok, By the way I'm feeling much better today that green tea must be magic. I made pancakes for breakfast even though it's technically lunchtime now," she giggled.

The brunette hoisted herself out of bed kissing her wife on the lips "God I love you, How's peanut doing today?"

"He's very active today, he's been kicking all morning. Which makes me feel a bit queasy but much better than these past months," the blonde explained.

"That's good" Emily smiled placing both of her hands on top Alison's stomach "Hey peanut" Emily chuckled when she felt a gentle kick against her palm "You have to be a good boy for mommy you know?"

Alison smiled when he felt her son move in response to Emily's voice "He moves a lot when you talk to him, I'm pretty sure he loves the sound of your voice almost as much as I do"

"That or he's just trying to push me away" Emily joked standing back up and placing a gentle kiss against Alison's lips.

"I'm not even going to answer that" Alison replied rolling her eyes "now go get ready Toby's waiting"

 **Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave us a review.**

 **More chapters coming soon.  
**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **Yep two updates the same day. :)  
**

 **Keep those reviews coming you awesome people.  
**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 4:**

 **~:~**

"Mm, that feels nice," Alison purred as her wife peppered soft lustful kisses down her neck as the lay in bed together.

"...you're... so...beautiful," Emily replied between kisses. The blonde just lay there on her side trying as she might to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the smile forging its way onto her face. It was a quiet morning, a gentle breeze wafted in through the open window of their bedroom bringing with it the scents & sounds of springtime. Freshly mowed grass, sunshine & the scent of Mrs Cottington's rose garden, the elderly lady next door. Emily slowly trailed her way down Alison's jawline with her mouth teasing and tasting her wife's skin as her hand followed suit down her wife's luscious curves.

"Em, you know I can't resist you when you touch me like this," Alison sighed clearly enjoying every feather light graze of her wife's fingers over her skin.

"That's what I'm counting on my love," the brunette whispers in her ear. Alison could practically see the smirk on her wife's face even though they weren't facing each other. Alison craned her neck giving her wife better access.

"Em, we shouldn't be doing this so early in the morning. People will hear us." The blonde commented, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning her wife's name as the brunette's hands had reached the elastic of her underwear, softly tickling her skin. Emily gently turned the blonde's chin so she was staring her straight in the eye.

"I don't care who hears us. I just want to make you scream. I want to show you how much I love you," Alison saw the lustful look in her wife's eye. "Then take me." She teased "Right now." Emily obeyed and crashed her lips to Alison's. In a flash multiple items of clothing were discarded to the bedroom floor. Alison rolled over as Emily took control sitting atop the blonde's hips holding her wrists hostage above her head as she worshipped her wife's body with her tongue & free hand. Alison's body writhed and contorted as waves of pleasure overcame her.

Gasping and moaning "More Emily, harder Em. Please don't stop" almost losing the ability to speak when the brunette aimed her fingers at just the right angle causing the blonde to bring the to release. Again Emily continued to gently thrust into Alison as her own tongue explored the depths of her wife's mouth in heated kisses. Again & again Emily brought her to the edge.

"Ali?"

"Yes Emily yes!" She screamed as another strong orgasm tore through her body.

"Ali?" Emily said again, only this time it wasn't in the seductive sultry way like before. It was more of a whisper.

Alison's eyes fluttered open to see Emily standing over her. It appeared she had fallen asleep on the couch with Pepe cuddling up with her, his paw on her belly.

"Were you having a sex dream?" Her wife grinned. Alison blushed furiously. She didn't remember much but from the expression on Emily's face she had talked in her sleep. Emily just stroked her wife's head planting a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't worry babe, I don't think Toby heard you over his music." Alison suddenly registered the sound of the radio in her ears from down the hall.

"He's almost finished painting the nursery. It was kinda cute to hear you say my name in your sleep," the brunette added holding in a laugh.

Alison got to her feet, still blushing and followed Emily to the room to see the beautifully painted pale yellow walls & a free standing shelf that no doubt was made by Toby's damn good craftsmanship.

-x-

Later that same day…

"I seriously don't get why you guys like this movie so much" Alison stated, she was sitting in Spencer's couch right next to Aria who was taking the afternoon off from being a mother. They had just finished watching The Notebook (Spencer's favorite movie) and Alison was choosing the next movie they were going to watch.

"Hey, you can bitch all you want about anything except the Notebook" Spencer said eyeing the blonde

"I'm not bitching" Alison defended "I'm just saying I don't see the charm to it"

"What? how is that possible?" Aria looked around laughing

"I don't know it's just not the best storyline" Alison stated

"Oh you did not just say that" Spencer said a little too loudly "How is it not a good storyline?! It's a love story that transcended time, two people who met fell in love and no matter how hard life tried to pull them away they always found their way back to each other"

"Exactly it's sort of science fiction" Alison said trying to sit up, thinking that maybe it'll help with the nausea.

"No it isn't" Aria argued

"It is!" Alison rolled her eyes "tell one time you've seen it happen before?"

"It happened with you and Emily…" Spencer stated looking back at her and Alison smiled at the thought. It was true though her and Emily had been through hell and back together, they had been apart, together then apart again but every time they found their way back to each other.

However as Alison stood up finally deciding on a movie she felt the world shift under her feet, and because of this she couldn't get to the bathroom or even the bin soon enough. In less than a second her morning sickness left it's mark on Spencer's living room carpet.

"Oh my god Spencer I'm so so-" Alison's sentence was cut off when another round of vomit came out of her mouth. Aria was by her side in a second running her hand up and down the blonde's back, that's why she was the first one to realize, the first one to see it.

"Spencer…" Aria whispered eyeing the carpet but one look at Spencer's face and she knew that her friend had seen it too. Had seen the blood.

"Ali…" Spencer began "we need to get you to the hospital" Alison looked up at her friend slowly wiping her mouth, her hands started shaking when she saw the blood stain in her hands.

"Spencer the baby…" Alison muttered

"It's okay, the baby's going to be okay" Spencer assured helping Alison walk over to the car "Aria will call Emily from the car"

-x-

Emily sighed for the third time during the meeting, a sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Morgan who was sitting right next to her. It was their second meeting of the day discussing the same case, a case of a bunch of missing women that disappeared all around Pennsylvania. After two of them were found, one dead and one missing it was the highest priority case at the police station.

"Bored much?" Morgan whispered teasingly in the brunette's ear.

Emily laughed "We don't have any new evidence so it just feels like we're having the same meeting over and over again"

Morgan smiled "Well we still have twenty more minutes of this"

"Please kill me now" Emily said dramatically before her phone began vibrating in her pocket, she looked at the screen and saw Aria's name pop up. She was about to send it to voicemail when she remembered Alison was spending the day with her, so she quickly excused herself and made her way back to her office, where she could comfortably answer the phone.

"Aria you have no idea how happy I am you called you just got me out of the most boring meeting ever" Emily talked quickly once she answered the phone.

"Emily there's a problem" Aria began

"What?! What happened? Are Alison and the baby okay?" Emily inquired quickly

"She vomited blood Emily, we're on our way to the hospital" Aria explained, and Emily felt her heart stop for a moment at the mere thought of losing Alison. But she quickly put herself back together if she knew Alison she knew she was probably scared out of her mind.

"I-I'm on my way" Emily stated "I-I'll meet you there"

-x-

Emily sat in the white hospital room with her wife, waiting for Dr. Robbins to come back in and tell both of them what the hell was going on. After she hung up with Aria she had grabbed her keys and headed out to her car, breaking at least five speeding limits on her way there.

The moment she arrived a tall nurse told her Alison was already set inside a private suite. Walking into the room a wave of relief washed over her as the sound of her son's strong heartbeat reached her ears. It quickly disappeared when she saw Alison's face.

Emily got up from her chair and climbed in the bed with Alison. "It's going to be okay you know? You heard his heartbeat he's a tough little guy." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Ali, pulling her closer.

"Then why do I have a feeling something's wrong?" Alison whispered as walked into the room, a complicated expression on her face.  
"Emily, Alison," greeted.

"How are you feeling, Alison?" She inquired as she pulled the rolling chair closer to the bed so she could sit next to her patient.

"Better," the blonde replied softly, and her voice is full of fear. Because she's afraid not for herself but for her unborn child, her little boy.

"Good," Dr. Robbins replied as she flipped open the chart in her hand. "I wanted to talk to you about the frequency of your morning sickness."

"This isn't morning sickness is it?" Emily worriedly asked .

"No, it's not," Dr. Robbins sighed in agreement. "Have you ever heard of hyperemesis gravidarum?"

"Hyper…" Alison trailed off as she wrapped her mind around what her OB had just told her.

"Hyperemesis gravidarum," Dr. Robbins repeated but by the look of patient's' face she knew she had to elaborate. "It's what we doctors use to refer to severe nausea and vomiting during pregnancy. The condition is pretty rare – and most women who have it spend their entire pregnancy not knowing."

"And you think Alison has this…illness?" Emily muttered questioningly.

"It's not exactly a disease Emily," Dr. Robbins corrects. "And, yes, I do. Given her current dehydration and vomiting plus the fact that she has lost weight since the beginning of her pregnancy, I would say Alison suffers from Hyperemesis Gravidarum."

"So what's the cure?" Emily anxiously asked

"Unfortunately Emily, there isn't a cure. All we can do is continue to monitor Alison's nutrition and weight."

"There's nothing you can do?" Emily snapped harshly

"I know how frustrating this condition can be but, unfortunately, this will last throughout her pregnancy." Dr. Robbins explained

"And what about the baby?" Alison asked as she placed her hand protectively across her stomach.

"I won't lie to you. There are risks – low fetal birth weight, preterm labor, delayed development." A tear ran down Alison's cheek " But that's for severe cases, ones that largely go untreated. Most of those outcomes have occurred for women who gain less than sixteen pounds during their pregnancy." Dr. Robbins added trying to calm her patient.

"But I've lost weight," Alison replied softly, her voice breaking in sadness.

"And we'll work on that don't worry," Dr. Robbins assured her. "Diagnosing you is the first step. We've got you on an IV, and we'll come up with a plan for reversing your weight loss."

"Em?" Alison looked over to the brunette who's face is full of fear.

"What's the threat to Alison's health?" Emily asked her tone a little too harsh

"The weight loss and dehydration are our biggest concerns right now and are what is causing her fatigue. The blood you saw might have been from a tear at the junction of your stomach caused by how you're constantly vomiting. If not treated properly, Hyperemesis Gravidarum can cause renal failure, splenic avulsion."

"So she could die from this?"

"Emily," Dr. Robbins began, "death is very rare." She assured

"But this stops just as soon as the pregnancy stops correct? If we terminate the pregnancy this would be over? Ali would be cured?"

"Emily! Don't!" Alison screamed looking over at her wife, pain evident in her eyes.

"Dr. Robbins if we terminate the pregnancy would Alison be cured?" Emily asked once more completely ignoring Alison.

Dr. Robbins hesitated before she answered "Yes by terminating the pregnancy Alison's symptoms will disappear".

-:-

The drive home was awkward to say the least. Alison hadn't said a word to Emily. In fact, she hadn't even so much as acknowledged her wife's existence since they walked out of their appointment at the clinic.

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Emily asked pulling up on their driveway, turning off the car. Alison glared at her retreating into the house with a loud slam of the bedroom door causing their wedding portrait to fall to the floor shattering the glass frame.

Emily sighed before she made her way up the stairs. Upon reaching their bedroom door she hesitated before opening it, only to find Alison sitting at the edge of their bed holding an ultrasound picture of their son.

"Ali I know how hard this must be for you, but you heard Dr. Robbins-" Emily stopped talking when the blonde shot her a death glare.

"We are not terminating our son Emily! You might want to throw in the towel but I won't ! I won't give up on him."

"How is trying to keep you alive throwing in the towel?!" Emily barked in her direction.

"You're basically saying my life is worth more than our baby's. He's the best thing that ever happened to us. He wasn't an accident Em! We planned this. We wanted this." She said choking on her words slightly.

"Because it is Alison! Your life is worth more!" Emily stated "And exactly we planned this, we can try again later, we can have another baby! You don't have to put your life on the line"

"I would do anything to keep our baby safe, if that means I lose my own life in the process then fine! He has ten fingers, ten toes, he kicks when he hears our voices, he can smile, he can even suck his own thumb now. He's our perfect little miracle. Why would you even suggest terminating at this stage? I thought I knew you." Alison wailed as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Because I love you" Emily said walking over to the blonde "and not this baby or anyone else will ever fill the void you would leave in my heart if you die! So yes Alison I would terminate this pregnancy at this stage and at any other if it meant I'd save you" she added her own tears now welling up in her eyes. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT A BABY TO START WITH"

"I know I didn't! I changed my mind because you wanted one. I did this," she gestured to the baby bump "for you! And now you want to do away with it?"

"Well terminate it for me too" Emily pleaded taking Alison's hand in her own "Please"

Alison yanked her hand away crossing to the opposite side of the room "I can't talk to you when you're being irrational. I'm out of here. Don't follow me!" The blonde warned.

"Alison don't" Emily begged "Don't please, I just don't want to lose you"

"It may be too late for that." Alison muttered grabbing her keys from their dresser.

"I just want him gone!" As soon as the words left Emily's mouth she regretted them, placing her hand over her mouth as if it could help the damage she had already done.

Alison's widened, not knowing what to say she turned on her heel with the car keys in hand & an ache in her chest. A moment later Emily heard the front door slam. Slumping down on the bed Emily sobbed until her tears dried up.

While Alison sat in her car tears freely cascading down her cheeks both of her hands laying over her bump protectively, before she softly whispered to her unborn child "Mama didn't mean that peanut. She loves you just as much as I do, okay?"

The blonde felt her son kick "I promise we're going to keep you. You're going to grow up & go to big school. Uncle Toby & Uncle Caleb will teach you how to play sports & take you fishing, Mama will teach you how to swim & you're going to go to college & fall in love with anyone you want. Auntie Spence, Aunt Hanna & Aria will give you advice when you're mad at us for telling you off. No matter what happens whether you turn out a healthy little boy or just a little smaller we will all love you so much."

After drying her tears to no avail the blonde started up the car, not exactly knowing where it was she was going. She could have just walked over to Spencer's next door but she didn't want to give Emily the chance at reconciling just yet. She didn't want to make it easy for the brunette to contact her so switched off her cell.

Soon enough she found herself on the doorstep of Morgans & Savannah's house on the other side of town. She knew Morgan was at work so there was no chance of him telling Emily where she was. Savannah on the other hand could always be trusted to lend her an ear & shoulder to cry on.

"Ali?"

"I'm sorry to turn up like this but I just needed to get out of the house for a bit."

Seeing the blonde so distraught she hugged her "Of course, come in. I was just about to put Hank down for a nap" It was then that Ali noticed the one year old infant on her friends hip. "I'll be right back to make us some tea & we can talk alright?".

Alison nodded as she made her way in. About an hour or so later Alison had cried herself silly replaying the horrible fight she and Emily had earlier as Savannah listens in offering more tea shocked at Emily & devastated for Alison that it had come to this.

"I don't know what to do Savannah. What should I do?" The blonde asked taking a long sip of tea.

"Ali that wife of yours loves you. She's just scared of losing you. If she loses you most likely she loses the baby too. Emily & Morgan make life and death decisions out in the field everyday. When one hits close to home it's really hard." Savannah explained.

"Yeah I know, but termination? I don't know if we can survive this." The blonde admitted taking a tissue from the coffee table to wipe her face. Savannah offered her hand consoling the blonde.

"Trust me. If anyone can get through this, it's you & Emily," she moved her hand over Alison's that rested on her baby boy, "Peanut here needs both his mums happy & together before he gets here. Don't let him grow up without the both of you,".

-:-

It was after 10pm when Emily got home, work had finished about 3 hours ago but Morgan had convinced to her to join him for one drink at the bar downtown which turned into a few more than she wanted to admit to. Alison's car wasn't in the driveway like always, maybe being that they were both still angry, upset & in Emily's case slightly drunk it was probably for the best.

Showering quickly she climbed into bed curling up on Alison's empty side inhaling her scent of her vanilla perfume that seemed to linger long after the blonde had left the bed. Drifting off slowly into sleep Emily's cell phone buzzed on the bed side table.

Hey Em, Ali's here with us. She's gonna stay tonight. Try calling tomorrow morning. -Savannah.

A single tear fell from the brunette's eyes. God she loved Alison so much & for things to be the way they were right now with her laying here alone in their bed and Alison halfway across town only made her heart ache all over again. Meanwhile Alison lay awake tossing and turning, Peanut was as restless as ever, kicking away at her stomach. Somehow the blonde knew he was missing his mama. "I know. I miss her too but I don't know what I can do. Your Mama & I are fighting because…" she couldn't even bare to finish that sentence. Rearranging her pillow one thought crossed her mind 'Everything will look better in the morning'.

 **Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave us a review.**

 **More chapters coming soon.  
**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **We hope you are liking our fast updates :) Although we cannot promise that all of them will be this fast in the near future. Hope you continue to enjoy this story with us. Don't forget to review after as well. We apologize for minor errors.**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 5:**

 **~:~**

Alison pulled up in her driveway, after having breakfast with Savannah and Derek she made her way back home. Grabbing her purse to get out of the car her phone started ringing Hanna's name popping up on the screen, and once again Alison sent it straight to voicemail. She was sure that her blonde friend had already talked to Emily and honestly she wasn't in the mood to talk about her fight with Emily to anyone. Not even Emily. That's why she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her mouth when she ran into the brunette in the kitchen. Emily froze in her place she didn't know what to do or say to make things better, because the one thing she knew was she regretted everything that she said yesterday, every single word that left her mouth after they left the hospital.

"I… uhm.. made breakfast" Emily offered looking down at the floor.

"I already ate" Alison stated dryly

"Ali we need to talk" Emily said

"I thought you said everything you had to last night" Alison snapped "You made it pretty clear what you wanted"

"Look I know I said a lot of stuff but I need you to understand that I'm freaking out, it's a lot to take in" Emily argued "One moment we were dealing with morning sickness and the next we find out it's not morning sickness it's a condition that could kill you"

"And somehow you're solution is to kill our son" Alison said "Don't you think it's a lot to take in for me too?! I'm right there with you! But I'm not going to choose me over him" Alison placed her hand protectively "And I'm not going to let you chose either…" Alison shut her eyes closed when she felt a wave of nausea wash over her 'great timing' she thought to herself, trying her best not to show so that Emily wouldn't notice.

However Emily realized something was wrong in a second "Ali are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Alison said dismissively yet the next thing that Emily saw was Alison running to the bathroom emptying her stomach for the what she didn't know was the second time that day.

Emily walked over to her wife kneeling beside her, putting her hand on her back supportingly however Ali was quick to yank it away "Don't… touch me" the blonde managed between vomits. At her harsh tone Emily stood up quickly, and stood there motionless until Ali seemed to be done.

"Don't look at me like that I'm fine" Alison stated standing back up.

"Ali-" The brunette began before she was interrupted.

"If the words coming out of your mouth have anything to do with our son's life I don't want to hear it" Alison snapped looking Emily straight in the eyes, and Emily opened and closed her mouth not quite sure what to say next. "That's what I thought" Alison sighed wiping away the tear that ran down her cheek, before she turned around and walked away.

"Alison…" Emily called out

"You should go to work Emily" Alison said before she disappeared walking up the stairs.

-x-

"You said what?!" Hanna screamed looking over at Emily astonished

"I know it sounds bad it's just I- I don't want to lose her" Emily sighed

"Look Em" Hanna began "you know I love you but you really screwed up this time"

"I know I did! Is it really so wrong to want to keep my wife from dying?" Emily shot back.

"No of course not, you just went about it the wrong way. Alison loves you so much she was willing to compromise & give you a baby when she didn't want one. Go home & for god sake make things right." The blonde said sternly "It's actually ridiculous how much you two love each other it almost makes me sick,"

Emily let out a small laugh "I don't think I can fix this Han. This isn't the type of fight that can just go away with an apology and a bunch of roses,"

"It's a start."

"What would I even say?"

"I can't think of everything!"

"What if we can't?"

"Can't what?" The blonde asked

"Fix it? What if we can't come back from this? What if she has the baby & I lose her forever?"

"It seems to me you already have or else you wouldn't be here right now."

Emily took a long sip of her wine. She knew getting drunk wasn't the greatest idea given the current situation but at least she didn't have to feel guilty about it. The two of them had been sitting in Hanna's living room for most of the night with a bottle or two.

Seeing her friend so down Hanna sighed placing the cork back in the bottle, taking the glass from Emily's hand. "I think you've had enough Em, besides it's late. You should get some sleep,"

Lucky for Hanna the brunette was already drifting off so she couldn't protest.

"Sweet dreams Em," the blonde whispered. The brunette only slurred a 'goodnight' in response.

"Mummy? Why is Auntie Em so sad?"

At the sound of her daughters voice she turned around.

"Baby, what are you doing up?" Hanna asked scooping her daughter up into her arms.

"I had a bad dream then I heard Auntie Em crying, why is she so sad?" She asked again.

"Auntie Em is sad because she had a fight with Auntie Ali."

"Why?" Ruby yawned hugging her mother tightly, her head settling into the crook of her mother's neck.

Hanna ignored her daughter's' question taking one last look at Em sleeping before turning out the light. Taking Ruby back to bed Hanna wondered what would happen if her two best friends couldn't work things out.

-x-

"I don't know what to say Ali" Spencer sighed looking over at her clearly distraught friend, who had tears running down her cheeks "I never would have guessed Emily would say stuff like that" Spencer always knew Emily's undying love for children and she had seen the brunette start begging for a baby since Scott was born. So she just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that the same girl who wanted a child so badly had even suggested terminating the pregnancy.

"I know, but she did" Alison's voice broke and more tears ran down her cheeks "I can't even look at her without thinking about all the stuff she said about the baby"

"I know, I can't even begin to imagine how you feel" Spencer confessed "I don't even know what I would've done if Toby suggested the same thing when I was pregnant with Marion" Spencer scooted over so she was closer to her blonde friend.

"But you have to take into account that she has a point, she didn't handle it the way she should have but she's scared of losing you" she added "You do have a dangerous condition Ali"

"But killing him won't make it better" Alison snapped "I won't lose him, and the fact that Emily could so easily get over having a baby, just breaks my heart " another tear ran down her cheek "I can't even look at her, I can't. He's my priority now Spence, it's my job to protect him even if it means I lose the love of my life in the process"

"Don't make any decisions right now" Spencer pleaded she didn't want her friends to lose each other "why don't you stay here for a while? Think things through?"

Alison smiled "Spencer that's really nice of you but I don't want to intrude"

"You wouldn't" Spencer assured her "Look I love spending time with you, Marion absolutely adores you and the we have a perfectly good empty guest room"

"Are you sure?" Alison asked

"Of course I am" Spencer smiled "besides it'll give you time to figure things out with Emily, and I don't want you to be alone. Not with you being sick all the time" She added "You already blood stained my carpet so I'm pretty sure we can survive a few weeks" the brunette joked happy to make her friend laugh.

-x-

The following morning Emily sat at the breakfast table watching Hanna & Caleb dote upon their children. Jake was currently swinging on his chair & Ruby was off in her own little world humming to herself as she stuffed a spoonful of cheerios into her mouth, suddenly Emily was aware of the pounding in her head.

"Somebody drank too much last night, hey Em?" Caleb chuckled spreading his toast with Jam.

"Babe, back off a bit, Em & Ali are going through a rough patch. They need our support." Hanna scolded her husband lightly. Caleb looked from his wife to Emily unsure of what was going on. Neither of them had the chance to tell him about the fight. He had gone to bed early last night after having spent hours trying to rangle the kids for bath time.

"Sorry Em, I didn't know. What happened?"

"...I'm gonna go take a shower before I head off." Emily said before making her way to the bathroom, clearly to avoid answering the question.

"I've never seen Emily leave a half eaten plate of pancakes before," Caleb stated seeing Emily's plate across the table.

"Mummy said Aunties had a big fight." Ruby informed her father. Caleb looked at his wife for confirmation to which she nodded.

"It must have been a bad one if Emily's here." Again his wife nodded.

"Mummy we have to go, you told Auntie Aria we'd be there after breakfast." Jake said.

"Where are you taking the kids today?"

"Dropping them off at Aria's & Ezra's for a play date." The blonde said kissing her husband on the cheek before grabbing the kids bags and the car keys. "Tell Em, she doesn't have to rush off. She can stay as long as she wants."

"Alright. Bye kids"

"Bye Daddy," they said together.

-x-

Finally Em was dressed. Sleep still clung to her eyes as she stared at herself in mirror mounted on the guest bedroom wall feeling utterly disgusted with herself. Her hangover still lingered even after taking some aspirin. Somehow she knew her headache was not only a symptom of the hangover but a mixture of that & missing her wife. Heading downstairs with her overnight bag she said goodbye to Caleb asking him to tell Hanna Thankyou.

 **So there you have chapter 5, Please leave us a review telling us what you enjoyed the most. :)  
**

 **More chapters coming soon. We are just about to start writing chapter 6 so that should be up within a few days or sometime next week.  
**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **We thankyou so much for all your positive reviews. We are writing this together on opposite sides of the world so timezones etc, make it tricky to get things just right. So again thankyou. :). Don't forget to review after as well. We apologize for minor errors.**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 6:**

 **~:~**

Two Weeks Later…

Spencer knocked on the bathroom door for the third time, waiting for her blonde friend to open up, "Ali open up" . Alison was curled up in a ball quietly sobbing on the bathroom floor.

"Please Ali, just talk to me?" Spencer begged

"I'm fine" Alison sighed "I just-"

"Just what? Are you sick again? Because I heard you in the morning!" Spencer rambled worriedly.

"Go away Spencer!". The brunette made no movement, instead she parked herself on the floor leaning up against the door.

"You can't stay in there all day Ali, it's not healthy to bottle things up. Besides if you don't come out of there Toby will bash this door in, he's done it before when Marion locked herself in."

Alison chuckled through her silent tears, "I'm not going to stay here all day I have an appointment later," It was then that Spencer sighed realizing that the reason Alison was feeling so down today was because it was going to be the first ultrasound that Emily wasn't going to be there.

"Well whenever you're ready I'm right here" Spencer assured the blonde.

As Alison sat there staring at her baby bump her mind travelled back to the moment Emily had caught her packing a suitcase or three…

 _"What are you doing?" Emily asked walking into their bedroom._

 _"For the last hour? I was hoping to avoid you," the blonde said bluntly_

 _"Yeah well you didn't" Emily snapped back "Why are you packing?"_

 _"I don't have to explain my motives to you Emily! Apparently that ship has sailed. Why would you care where I'm going anyway? I'm taking our..oh I'm sorry my baby with me."_

 _"You're leaving?! You're just going to give up on us?" Emily inquired shocked to say the least "Besides I care because you're my wife". Alison let out a disgruntled sigh continuing to stuff handfuls of clothes into her suitcases on the bed._

 _"I'm not so sure you deserve to use that word anymore." the blonde admitted sadly "I'm tired of argueing, & you aren't giving me much of a choice."_

 _"Oh my god, you're blowing this way out of proportion" Emily exclaimed_

 _"I'M THE ONE GETTING THINGS OUT OF PROPORTION?!" Alison screamed "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTS TO KILL OUR SON"_

 _"Because if we don't he's going to kill you!" Emily snapped "Since when is the life of a fetus more important than yours?!" she added_

 _"SINCE THE DAY I PEED ON THAT DAMN STICK 5 MONTHS AGO! I became a mother that day! So did you! Look where it's gotten us Emily!" she shouted flinging her arms about "We don't work anymore. We can't do this together. So I'm leaving & raising this baby by myself."_

 _"Oh so that's it?" Emily asked "You're giving me an ultimatum?"_

-x-

Alison tapped her fingers nervously on top of her bump, waiting for her OB to walk in, it was strange to be sitting all alone with only her thoughts to comfort her, which right now was no comfort at all. She kept thinking how Emily should be here, fighting the urge to dial her number with her cellphone in her bag, when she felt her son kick. "I know peanut, I miss her too"

"Afternoon ladies," Dr Robbins smiled entering the room.

"It's just me today," Alison answered rolling up her shirt

"Oh" Dr. Robbins exclaimed "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know" Alison sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Dr. Robbins said honestly and Alison smiled "How are things going with your pregnancy though?"

"Good" Alison stated "I mean I'm still getting sick at least three times a day but no blood"

"That's good to hear, Peanut seems to be growing nicely," she said examining Alison body with the tape measure again. "He's still on the small side but he's improving,"

Alison smiled "Right now he's the only thing that matters,".

"So let's hear that heartbeat then" Dr. Robbins said turning on the ultrasound machine, pouring down a little bit of gel on Alison's bare belly which made the blonde gasp. However that gasp was forgotten when her son's heartbeat filled the room. "Still nice and strong. He's a fighter this one,".

"If he's gonna survive this world he needs to be."

Dr. Robbins continued to stare at the screen for a few minutes before she spoke again "So everything looks good, I see you've gained five pounds which is good but we still need to keep it up" she instructed "Also I need you to keep taking those vitamins, I'm also going to change the medication I had given you for the nausea see if it helps,"

"Thanks," Alison smiled getting up from the chair

"So I'll see you in two weeks then" Dr. Robbins said winking at the blonde, "I hope Emily will join us"

"Me too Dr. Robbins, me too"

-x-

Meanwhile Emily was at the station filling in some mind-numbing paperwork at her desk fighting to stay awake.

"Fields, go home. That paperwork can wait another day or two. Go home to your Mrs," her boss called over her shoulder. Emily sunk further into her chair. Home wasn't somewhere she wanted to be. Particularly when her home wasn't a building with four walls & a roof like most people. It was Alison. Alison was her home. How could she have been so quick & stupid to say the things she did? She had managed to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her. Leaning back in her swivel chair she closed her eyes for a moment when the buzzing of her cell phone disturbed her.

Reminder: Ali's appointment with Dr Robbins 4.30pm today.

Not even thinking, she jumped up dumping the paper work on Morgan's desk with a sticky note telling him she needed to be somewhere & could he finish it knowing he wouldn't mind in the slightest. Parking illegally she raced into the clinic out of breath and red faced.

"Emily?"

"Hi is Alison here?"

"Sorry honey Alison changed her appointment. She had it this morning instead. She didn't say why though. Didn't you know?". Emily shook her head on the verge of tears. "Why don't you sit down, it looks like you had a hard day at work," she offered seeing that Emily was still in her police-womans' uniform. Emily took a seat, flipping through a magazine as Dr Robbins entered the waiting area. Although her mind was far away, thinking of the night her world had crumbled.

 _"So that's it?!" Emily asked "You're giving me an ultimatum?"_

 _"You don't get to act surprised Emily" Alison rolled her eyes "you're definitely not the victim here"_

 _"Oh but you are?" Emily snorted, she knew she should stop talking knew that fighting about this wasn't going to make things better but she just couldn't let her point be unheard. And she hated herself for it._

 _"No Emily. He is" Alison snapped back pointing to her stomach "and my job is to make sure he isn't. My job is to protect him, and right now I'm protecting him by getting away from you"_

"Emily, We missed you this morning. How are you doing?" Dr Robbins said breaking Emily out of her thoughts.

"A-Alison." Emily sniffled, not managing to say much else.

"Goodness, I don't mean to pry Emily but has something happened between you & Alison?" she asked handing the brunette a box of tissues. Emily broke down crying unable to hold back any longer. "I asked her to terminate...I begged her to. What kind of person asks that?"

"Someone who is very much in love with their wife. Alison & the baby are doing well. Her morning sickness has died down with the medications, she gained a healthy 5 pounds & Peanut is making progress too."

"You promise?"

"I can't promise anything Emily I'm a doctor but yes, for now everything is going well."

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess, you don't need to hear my problems," Emily said laughing it off.

"It's alright Emily. I actually understand what you're going through to some degree. You & Alison remind me a lot of my wife & myself. Both of you are head strong & trying to do what's best. We went through a similar thing. She wanted a baby & I was the one dragging my heels until finally I gave in." she explained.

"What did you do?"

"We got pregnant & miscarried 3 months in. My wife wanted to try again but I just couldn't do it. We went through much the same emotions and rough patch that you two are experiencing now. By some miracle we were still blessed with a child. I'm not saying having this baby or any baby will fix things but bottom line is if you love each other things have a way of working out if you just put in the effort." she said patting the brunette's shoulder.

"Everyone keeps saying that,"

Dr Robbins smiled "Maybe it's time you listened,"

-x-

"Em, what are you doing here? It's 7am on a Sunday. What's up?" Spencer groaned opening her front door to see the brunette standing on the front porch. "And why do you look so exhausted?"

"I need to see Alison."

At that moment Spencer saw out the corner of her eye the blonde making her way downstairs. "Please Spence it's important,"

Spencer turned slightly seeing the blonde mouthing the word 'No' & shaking her head.

"Sorry Em, she had a really rough night last night, I don't think we should disturb her."

"Auntie Ali, you're awake, Can you colour in with me?" Marion asked skipping into the room.

Emily couldn't see Ali, but she had been there the whole time she was talking to Spencer, not wanting to talk to her. "Yes Maz" that was Alison's nickname for Marion. "I'm coming," she replied descending the stairs. Emily pushed passed Spencer and stormed into the house.

"Ali, please can you just come home? I have something I want to show you.". Alison saw something in her wife's eyes...Hope. the same look she'd had when they discovered they were expecting Peanut. Unfortunately she knew better than to trust her instincts by now. She had been wrong about Emily & their relationship.

"Alison please I'm asking for five minutes with you, please just come home?"

"Five minutes that's it."

Leaving the Cavanaugh's house Emily stopped a few steps short of their own mailbox, grabbing something out of it. "Can you put this on?"

"Emily I'm not playing games with you. You asked for 5 minutes, now start talking!"

"Not until you agree to put this blindfold on,"

"Fine."

"I know you're still angry with me but I'm hoping you will forgive me."

"Seriously? You're asking me to forgive you?." Soon enough the couple had made it safely up the stairs.

"Surprise." Emily said releasing Alison of her blindfold, allowing her eyes to adjust to the scene before her. Alison gasped in shock as her eyes landed on the room. It's yellow walls with animal decals stuck all over, a toy shelf in the corner stuffed with soft toys, nappies & a number of tiny baby onesies, a soft cushioned rocking chair & matching foot-rest sat by the window with the sunlight streaming in overlooking the street below. A change table on the opposite wall & a cot with a rainbow mobile hanging off it at its centre. Alison slowly wandered around the room touching and taking in all the sights until finally she turned around to Emily.

"I know what I want this to mean but I need to hear you say it," Emily looked her wife dead in the eye slowly making her way over to where she was standing. Not saying a word Emily knelt down in front of Alison hugging her belly "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I know you hate me & I don't deserve your forgiveness but I need it!" Emily pleaded "I need you & I love you. Please give us a second chance."

Looking up into her wife's face she saw fresh tears forming in the corners of her blue eyes.

"God I've missed you." Alison whispered, pulling Emily up to kiss her tasting the saltiness of her own tears. "I'm..so...sorry Ali," Emily said between kisses. "Can you ever forgive me for being so stupid?"

Alison didn't answer as she continued to shower her wife in soft kisses, until Emily broke away feeling Alison's stomach kicking her own wildly. "Peanut's missed you too, he hasn't been kicking much lately with you gone, he's missed you singing to him every night."

Emily smiled as both their hands settled together on the bump separating them. "We never stopped loving you Emily," the blonde confessed

"I'm still scared of losing you," the brunette said looking to the floor. Alison tilted her wife's head up so she met her eyes again.

"We're not going anywhere as long as you promise not to flake out on us again. Deal?"

"Deal," Emily replied capturing her wife's lips again in the most passionate kiss she could muster, pulling her as close as their son would allow. Both women hugged each other for ages just standing in their sons nursery not wanting to let go.

"Does this mean you'll move back home now?"

"My home is wherever you are Emily, it's always been that way."

-x-

That night Emily helped Alison unpack her things placing them back to their rightful place in their shared walk in closet before joining each other in bed with Alison as the little spoon, Emily's arm wrapped around her middle. "Em, how come my pillow smells of your shampoo?"

"I always found myself curled up on your side of the bed every morning, not that I slept all that much while you were…" she couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence.

Alison pulled Emily's arm tighter around her "I did the same with the bed at Spencer's, I always ended up on your side too."

"God I missed this" Emily breathed into Alison's hair, before the blonde abruptly sat back up.

"Wait I want to show you something" Alison informed walking into the closet. Emily rolled around in bed hearing the commotion inside their walk in closet before she saw her wife walk back towards the bed, only now she was holding something in her hand.

"I asked Dr. Robbins to print out the ultrasound" Alison smiled handing the picture to Emily as she sat back down next to her. And once again Emily's eyes filled with tears, and looking at the picture she felt her heart grow two times bigger with the love she had for this baby, for her son.

"He's so big" she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek, and she didn't know what she was thinking when she suggested terminating the pregnancy.

"That right there" Alison pointed to the middle of the picture "it's his head"

"It's amazing Ali" Emily leaned in and pressed a quick peck on Alison's lips before she crawled down so her face was next to Alison's baby bump. "Hey Buddy how are you today?" Emily whispered taking a deep breath before she continued "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything that's happened. All those horrible things I said, not talking to you every night and most of all for hurting your mummy"

"Em…"

"No Ali I mean it, I have no idea what the hell I was thinking" Emily replied still both of her hands on top of the blonde's stomach, "I love you both so much" she added.

"We love you too" Alison said warmly, "now get back here" she instructed

Emily nodded however before she went anywhere she placed a kiss on top of Alison's stomach "Goodnight Peanut" she whispered, crawling back and wrapping her arms around Alison.

"Goodnight babe" the brunette kissed Alison's temple.

"Goodnight" Alison sighed before drifting off, completely content to be once again in her wife's arms.

 **So there you have chapter 6, Please leave us a review telling us what you enjoyed the most. :)  
**

 **More chapters coming soon. We are just about to start writing chapter 7 so that should be up within a few days or sometime next week.  
**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **We thankyou so much for all your positive reviews. You are amazing! Every last one of you. :) Thankyou so much for reading and sharing this story on your twitter and tumblr pages. We apologize for minor errors.**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 7:**

 **~:~**

"Who else is on the guest list?" Spencer inquired sipping her coffee, she was sitting across from Hanna at the brew. After Emily and Alison reconciled three weeks ago the girls had started planning a special shower for them, which was the day after tomorrow.

"Mona, Lisa, Danielle, Emily's mum, Ali's dad, Savannah-" Hanna listed before she was interrupted by Spencer.

"Her dad?!"

Hanna looked at her confused "yeah I guessed she'd want him here, it is his first grandchild after all"

"Do think that's wise? I mean Ali & her dad never got along when she was younger, he probably wouldn't bother turning up,"

"I think we should at least invite him, what's the worst that could happen?"

Spencer nodded in agreement "Alright then,". An hour & two coffee's later Hanna & Spencer had settled on the guest list, decorations, food & location being The Cavanaugh house.

-x-

"So grateful I'm not feeling sick today." Ali said throwing on one of her new maternity dresses. Just loose enough to feel comfortable but fitted in all the right places permitting her wife's longing stare.

"You've never looked more beautiful Ali," the brunette complimented. "I can't wait to go next door & see all our friends & family. Can you imagine all the stuff we'll be bringing home for Peanut?"

The blonde laughed "I don't know Em, by the looks of that nursery, you bought out the entire 'Babies R Us' store."

"I kind of had to, it was the only way to prove to you how much I love our growing family. I'd have 10 with you if you wanted," she joked.

"Whose giving birth to these 10 kids?" Alison smiled widely going along with it, and Emily smirked in her direction. "Oh yeah right, why don't we talk about this when I'm in labor?"

Emily laughed wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist "oh don't worry you'll hear about it again" she added before leaning in and kissing Alison.

"As much as I'd love to continue this" Alison stated breaking the kiss "we should get going or Hanna will kill us for being late"

So both women made their way downstairs grabbing Alison's purse before heading next door. When they got there the party had already started. From the window Alison and Emily could see all of their friends talking and laughing, however there was something that caught Alison's attention. Her dad. And she stopped on her tracks.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Emily asked concerned.

"What is he doing here?!" Alison asked

"Who?"

"My dad" Alison informed earning a sigh from Emily, 'god she was going to kill Hanna' Emily thought to herself.

"I don't know"

"I'm not going in there" Alison informed turning to walk away before Emily grabbed her arm.

"Ali… look I get it bu-"

"No Em you don't get it" Alison interrupted Emily "Your mom is way over the moon with happiness at the fact that she's going to be a grandmother, my dad? He didn't even show up for our wedding" Ali added "I don't want to hear it Em, I don't want to hear how disappointed he is that I'm a teacher and not an executive in his company, or how I still could do the right thing and move away I-I don't"

"Okay" Emily said "We can g-"

"THEY'RE HERE!" Hanna screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the couple standing outside Spencer's home. "What took you so long?"

"Han, we're right on time" Emily replied as they followed the blonde through to the back yard.

"How could you think inviting my dad was something I would want?" Alison spat. Hanna was speechless for a minute or two at the severe tone in her friend's voice. Emily squeezed her wife's hand.

"Babe why don't you go say hi to everybody. I'll talk to Hanna". Her wife nodded and waddled off to greet the other guests whom were already snacking away whilst her nieces & nephews ran around. After Alison was out of earshot the brunette spoke up.

"I know your heart was in the right place Han but you shouldn't have invited him. At least not without giving us a heads up first."

"Oh, I get it. You're allowed to suggest termination & get forgiven but god forbid I invite her dad to his grandchild's baby shower & I get yelled at?" The blonde hissed through gritted teeth. "This whole thing was my idea & I don't even get a thank you?"

Emily's expression immediately softened hugging the blonde. "I'm sorry. Thank You for throwing us this baby shower. Next time just-" her words were interrupted when she heard her wife's voice having a heated argument with somebody.

"-Why would you even bring her here? She's my age. How can you be dating a woman my age?". Emily immediately excused herself from Hanna's company rounding the corner to the back door of the house. Her wife stood there, hands on her hips something she only did when she was extremely crossed.

"Babe is everything ok?"

"If you call my dad bringing his trophy wife of a girlfriend to our baby shower ok, then yes I'm fine." Joining Alison's side she could see Kenneth holding a small gift. Standing next to him was what Emily could only describe as exactly what Alison had said 'trophy wife of a girlfriend,' she was 5ft 2, bleach blonde & horribly tanned with an unrealistic boob job.

"You're out of line Alison!" Her father shouted. Alison rolled her eyes in response.

"Get out of here! And take your tart girlfriend with you!".

The girlfriend started sobbing, clearly faking. "Apologise to Tiffany now!"

"Why don't we all just calm down," Emily intervened.

"I'll calm down as soon they leave. I won't expose our child to a deadbeat homophobic dad & his barbie doll trash. My blood pressure may be low now but if they don't leave right now I'll haemorrhage,"

"I'm not homophobic!" Her father argued back.

"Then what you call a man who won't show up for his only daughter's wedding not to mention our engagement party?"

"I was busy." He answered.

"Tell me when they're gone ok Em?" Alison snorted, turning she waddled outside.

"Anything for you Ali," Emily turned back to the others, "We'll take your gift but you should go. My wife doesn't need this stress. This pregnancy is hard enough on her without the two of you causing her trouble. Now please leave. Our baby has one grandparent with my mum, that's all he'll need." With that Emily turned around and left to rejoin her wife & the party. "I made them leave. You should have seen the look on Tiffany's face when I took the gifts from them," Emily bit her lip trying not to laugh. Her face red.

"Oh please that tart deserves anything but the name Tiffany, she's the cold ,hard cubic zirconia people buy at the op-shop." The blonde said sarcastically. Emily laughed so hard she almost spilt the cup of Aria's homemade fruit punch in her hand.

-x-

Alison rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time as Hanna dragged her around the mall, they jumped from baby stores to maternity stores all over the building.

"Hanna can we please just go? My feet are killing me and I need to pee"

"Oh come on" Hanna pleaded "You'll love this store they have the cutest baby clothes"

Alison sighed "We don't need anymore baby clothes, between everything Emily bought, the baby shower and the last five stores we've been too I think he'll have clothes until he's one"

Hanna chuckled "Ali you'll see when he gets here, you never have enough clothes for a baby, nevermind a newborn"

"Fine but can we please just take a brea-"

"Alison?" The blonde turned around when she heard her name being called out, and she couldn't help the exasperated sigh that escaped her mouth when she saw her father's girlfriend Tiffany walking towards her. "Alison it's so nice to run into you"

"Tiffany right?" Alison asked and Hanna had to bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh,

Tiffany nodded "Yes, remember I'm your father's girlfriend, we met in your baby shower? Before you rudely kicked us out"

"RUDELY KICKED YOU OUT?!" Alison snapped "How did you expect me to react when I found out my father is dating someone my age?!"

"Actually I think I'm six months younger" Tiffany smirked, it was like she knew what to say to piss Alison off, "What are you doing here?"

Alison was about to answer but Hanna interrupted her knowing that the blonde was about to rip tiffany's head off, "Umh we're shopping for baby stuff"

"I see" Tiffany sighed "I'm lingerie shopping, I'm surprising your dad tomorrow"

"Is this fun for you?!" Alison snapped "Is pushing my buttons fun? Look I don't care why you're with my father I really don't…" Alison felt as if the floor was moving and Hanna was quick to notice.

"Ali? Are you okay?" Hanna asked Alison who was now as pale as a ghost.

"I'm... fine" Alison assured "I'm fi-" her sentence was cut short when her body hit the ground.

-x-

Emily ran out of the elevator doors, heading straight to the nurse's station, "Alison Fields, I'm her wife" she gasped trying to catch her breath. Because once again she was at work filling out paperwork when she got a missed call from Hanna. 'Em, Alison's been taken to the hospital again, everything seems to be okay but the doctor's are with her. Call me as soon as you get this, bye'.

"Room 651" The nurse informed her looking at her computer screen, Emily nodded a thank you before jogging down the hallway until she reached the room. She took a deep breath before she walked inside, Alison was sleeping on the hospital bed an IV connected to her arm, but apart from the color of her face she looked better than the last time they had been here. Hanna was sitting on the chair next to the bed standing up quickly when she saw Emily walk through the door.

"She just fell asleep" Hanna whispered "we should talk outside" Emily nodded going back outside to the hallway.

"What happened Hanna?" Emily asked

"Apparently she was dehydrated and her blood pressure was low" Hanna exclaimed "Dr. Robbins assured us that the baby's fine and all Ali needs is an IV and her bed"

"I don't get it, she was fine in the morning" Emily argued "I mean she was sick last night but nothing mayor"

"Dr. Robbins said that the altercation could have also influenced why she fainted, her body couldn't handle the stress so it gave out" Hanna said "temporarily" she added

"What altercation?" The brunette inquired

"Promise me you won't make a big deal out of this" Hanna began

"Hanna it's already a big deal, now tell me" Emily ordered

"Fine" Hanna huffed "we ran into Tiffany at the mall, and things got kind of heated"

"Tiffany? As in boob job Tiffany?" Emily wondered

"Yeah that's the one" Hanna confirmed

"Oh god I'm going to kill her the next time I see her" Emily stated through gritted teeth

"Yeah about that" Hanna looked down the hallway "she's in the waiting room", one last look at Hanna and Emily stormed down the hallway into the waiting room, all of Hanna's attempts to stop her failing.

"Emily! Is Alison okay?" Tiffany asked "Kenneth will be here any minute"

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?! You have the nerve to confront my wife in public causing her undue stress & now you stand here asking if she's ok? You're out of your mind woman. If I so much as catch you even breathing the same air as Alison I swear you'll regret it!". Hanna had never seen her friend look so angry before.

Not even when Caleb & Toby had stolen the pizza she'd been saving in the fridge one night. If you knew Emily you knew she wouldn't tolerate two things; messing with Alison & her love of pizza. Now add a baby to that list.

"I don't even know what you're talking about" Tiffany looked astonished as if completely oblivious to why she was being yelled at. Passers by stopped to look but hurried on their way past at seeing Emily so mad. That is until a nurse came "What's all this racket? This is a hospital not a rave party. Now quieten down before I call security".

Hanna quickly apologised on Emily's & Tiffany's behalf as they continued their argument in hushed tones. A few moments later Kenneth walked into the waiting room, "Where's Alison? Is she okay?"

"She's alive no thanks to your girlfriend." The brunette said not even looking at him.

"What are you talking about? Did Alison put you up to this?" Kenneth inquired "She still thinks she can manipulate me to get her way doesn't she?"

"For god sake man, Alison doesn't even want you here. Why would she put me up to this? She doesn't want you in her life anymore or our baby's & now I'm not so sure I do either so just leave!".

"Come on Em, let's go get you something to eat ok?"

"I don't want to eat Hanna" Emily stated "I want him out of here, the last thing Ali needs right now-" her words were cut off when she heard Alison call out

"Emily,". She was being pushed in a wheelchair by an orderly. The brunettes face instantly softened at seeing her wife.

"Oh my god, how are feeling?"

"I'm fine, what is he doing here?" Alison asked "Dad why are you here?"

"Don't worry he's going & as soon as you get the all clear we are too," Emily kindly thanked the orderly and took the handles of Alison's wheel chair.

"Em wait…" Alison said before Emily pushed her out of the waiting room, the blonde's hand placed against her bump and she could feel her son kick against the palm of her hand, "Dad why did you come here?"

"I was so scared I thought I was going to lose you" Kenneth's voice broke "I want my little girl back, I've missed you. I've missed everything. Your engagement, the wedding, birthdays & christmas. I'd never forgive myself if i missed the birth of my grandson,"

"Are you sure? I can't let you back in so that you just walk away" A tear ran down her cheek "I can't let you be a part of his life if you're going to bail on us again". Kenneth knelt down in front of his daughter holding her hand. "I promise, this time will be different."

Alison was silent for a moment thinking it over, she looked up at Emily who gave her a look that said 'It's up to you,'.

"Alright, i've made my decision. I'll forgive you for not being here these last years...if you break it off with her," Alison said motioning to Tiffany.

Tiffany laughed "you really think he's going to chose you over me? A pair of pregnant lesbians"

"You're asking for a fist to the face lady," Hanna chimed in. Alison had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as did Emily. Tiffany marched over to Hanna but before she could do anything Kenneth stepped in front of her, "I think it's time you left. Don't you think?"

Alison only smirked at the sour look on the other woman's face. "Seriously? You're picking them. After everything I've heard you say about them & their lifestyle." she spat using air quotes.

"Yes I am. I admit to making mistakes in the past but she's my daughter & I won't make the same mistake twice." he said standing up. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take my daughter & her wife out for a late lunch, Hanna would you like to join us?"

The blonde nodded following him & Emily with Allison still in the wheelchair to the nearest exit leaving Tiffany to storm off alone.

-x-

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Kenneth questioned as he cut into his steak and chips at the Apple-Rose Grill.

"We've been flipping through the 'Big baby book of names' every night and still can't pick any good ones. We've gone through and highlighted ones we like."

"...So basically you highlighted the whole boy section, right?" Hanna said

"Yeah you could say that" Alison laughed

After lunch Alison & Emily headed home. Alison went straight to the bedroom to take a nap with a cup of Aria's tea. Now that she was on strict bed rest she decided she may as well catch up on some sleep too. "You don't mind if I nap do you?"

"Of course not Ali, Yours & Peanut's health comes first. I'll be here if you need anything ok?" Minutes later Emily snuck into the bedroom. Alison was already fast asleep clearly exhausted from the day's events and another trip to the hospital. Smiling to herself Emily tiptoed over snuggling up behind her wife. "Mmm Em what are you doing?" the blonde moaned drifting out of sleep slowly. "I'm taking a nap with the two most important people in my life. After those weeks apart I don't want to miss another minute of us being together."

Alison laughed kissing Emily on the cheek "What if I have to pee?"

"Ok maybe not every minute,". Alison lay her head back on the pillow as Emily softly stroked her hair.

"If you're not careful I could get used to this,"

"What do you mean?"

"You pampering me like this." Alison replied closing her eyes. Emily squeezed the blonde tighter as their breathing synced up.

"I'm not even doing anything,"

"You don't have to do anything to pamper me Emily. You just being here is more than enough."

 **So there you have chapter 7, Please leave us a review telling us what you enjoyed the most. :)  
**

 **More chapters coming soon. We are just about to start writing chapter 8 so that should be up sometime soon.  
**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **Here's another chapter for you wonderful people, We apologize for minor errors in spelling and grammar etc.**

 **Enjoy the little bit of drama in this chapter :)**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 8:**

 **~:~**

It was 8am when Emily's cellphone buzzed to life. Reaching over to her nightstand she answered it "Someone better be dead!" she groaned.

"Hey Em, I know it's your day off but we've just got word from an anonymous tip about those missing girls," came Morgan's voice. Emily sat upright suddenly alert.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." She said throwing back the covers & wriggling out of her pyjamas. At the sudden movement Alison rolled over, yawning "Em? What's going on?".

Emily leaned in kissing her wife's forehead "There's been a break in the case & I have to go. I'm sorry I have to leave you & Peanut behind. Toby's home today with that truck of his playing grease monkeys. Call him over if you need anything."

Alison nodded patting her swollen stomach. " I'll call you if anything's up, stay safe Em."

Emily hurried with the rest of her uniform before responding "I promise. I'll be home as soon as I can,". Rushing into the building Emily saw everyone gearing up with bullet proof vests and guns already in their holsters. Her boss Aaron Hotchner, Morgan, Agents Reid, JJ, Prentiss, Rossi & Garcia were standing together discussing tactics.

"These missing girls; Riley Wolfe, Naomi Ziegler & Bridgette Woo are all still unaccounted for…" Hotchner went on pointing to their profile pictures on the board. The anonymous tip had said they had heard & strange noises coming from the abandoned boathouse south west of The Lost Woods Resort.

"Fields, thanks for coming in, Morgan will get you up to speed, now let's go!" Hotchner called across the room. Everyone immediately broke out & dispatched in their squad cars. Sirens booming.

"Do you think they'll be there?" Emily asked looking out the window

Morgan sighed "I do, I have a feeling this asshole has them there"

"I really hope so" Emily sighed as they reached the address. As their entire team reached the destination everyone set out on foot surrounding the boathouse. All was quiet. Too quiet. Morgan and Emily were hiding in the scrub near the back entrance. "Morgan, over there." Emily whispered pointing amongst the trees "Do you see it, the black hoodie,". The hooded figure was moving unaware they were being watched. Before they could make a move to follow the hooded figure the faint sound of rattling chains reached their ears. "Do you hear that?"

"They're coming from downstairs" Morgan whispered "You go, I'll run after him"

Emily nodded before she made her way into the house, there was something about it that made chills run up and down her spine. "Clear" she heard the swat team call as they made their way down into the basement.

"HELP! HELP US! PLEASE!" What seemed like five girls started screaming at the same time,

"It's okay, we're with the police" Emily said waiting for the specialist to open the door, "everything's going to be okay"

The moment the door opened five girls scattered around quickly falling into a different officer's arms. A blonde girl at least fifteen fell into Emily's arms tears ran down her face and Emily couldn't help of think of Alison of how this teenager that's been through hell reminded her of her wife. However that's not the reason she felt her heart stop for a moment, the reason was the girl still standing at the opposite side of the room.

"Maya…?"

-x-

Hey it's Emily, please leave a message and I'll call you back

"Hey Emily it's Olga again… umh Alison's still pretty sick, were at the school" Olga Alison's dear friend and a fellow teacher muttered through the phone as she ran her hand up and down Alison's back "let me know when you get this please"

"Olga it's fine, I should go talk to Hackett" Alison said trying to stand back up "Emily's busy" the blonde closed her eyes as she felt dizzy

"Okay come let's sit down before you pass out" Olga stated helping her seven month pregnant friend sit back on the floor "Besides there's no way I'm going to let you go anywhere, I think principal Hackett can wait, I don't get why he made you come all the way here"

"I'm fine" Alison assured "I just probably ate something that he didn't like" she added patting her stomach and she felt her son twirl around inside.

"Yeah right, do you think I was born yesterday? Emily would kill me if I just let you go back to class. Is there someone else I could call so that they come pick you up?" Olga inquired

Alison sighed giving up "Hand me my phone please" Olga happily obliged walking over for the blonde's bag. Once Alison had her phone she called the one person she knew was going to answer.

"Hey Ali what's up?"

"Hi Han, I umh was wondering if you could come pick me up?" Alison greeted "I would totally understand if you're bus-"

"Are you okay? Where are you?" Hanna inquired worriedly.

"I'm just sick again, nothing mayor" Alison assured "I'm at Rosewood High"

"I'm on my way don't move" Hanna ordered, and she was all it took was a few minutes before she made her way through the familiar school's hallway.

"I'm here" she announced as she walked over to Ali who was still sitting on the floor, "Oh god look at you" Hanna muttered looking at her pale friend.

"I'm fine, you're all overreacting"

"Where's Emily?" Hanna asked

"She didn't pi-" Alison couldn't finish her sentence as another round of nausea took over her body.

"She didn't pick up" Olga finished her friend's sentence "so she wanted to get back to work but I was not about to let her"

"Yeah I think that's the right call, I don't know what she's doing here anyway, you're supposed to be on bed rest" Hanna stated looking over at her friend who by now had finished vomiting. "Come on let's get you home before you're sick again.

-x-

Emily sat in the waiting area of the hospital with Morgan nervously tapping her foot. She was never one to be on edge after a job.

"Everything okay Fields?" Morgan inquired

"Honestly? I have no idea. I...I think I know one of those girls, she looks a lot like someone…" Emily's voice broke off

"Emily these girls have been in there for at least seven years"

The brunette sniffled wiping her tired eyes "I know but I can't shake the feeling that I know her." Emily couldn't be sure she knew that girl had been Maya with it being so dark and all but there was just something about her that seemed familiar. Morgan got up from his seat and fetched her a cup of coffee from the machine nearby. "Here, this should clear away those cobwebs," he said handing it to her.

"I think this needs more than coffee" Emily smiled. Morgan smiled back as he reached into his pocket.

"I know it's against policy but here," he said giving her a small flask. Emily immediately took it adding its contents to her cup taking a long sip.

"You should talk to her then" Morgan said

Emily nodded sleepily as her head fell to his shoulder, the alcohol taking its effect rather quickly.

"Excuse me are you one of the officers on the case of the missing girls?" A nurse asked approaching them. Morgan nodded standing up, Emily still asleep.

"Yes, Agent Morgan" he said greeting her, "Are the girls ready to talk?"

"Yes, if you'd like to come through, I must warn you though they aren't making much sense right now. They're very traumatised so please keep it short." she warned. As Morgan left Emily's cell began to buzz beside her causing her to stir awake, without even looking at it she sent it straight to voicemail. Quickly standing up the brunette followed the nurse down the hall. Emily stopped in her tracks at the door.

"Aren't you going to come in?" The nurse said

"Y-yes, I just need a minute." quite frankly Emily needed several minutes. Standing there she thought she might fall over if she attempted to put one foot in front of the other. Come on Fields, get yourself together! Taking several deep breaths she entered.

"Sweetheart there's someone here to see you" The nurse said walking closer to the bed. By her size Emily could estimate she was roughly her age, but she couldn't quite identify her since the brunette was looking out the window. However when Emily introduced herself as Detective Fields she turned around. And it was then that both of them felt their world freeze.

"Emily?" the girl whispered,

Emily's mouth fell open, no words came out. That voice, those hazelnut eyes. It was Maya! The nurse seemed just as shocked as Emily. "Do you know this girl?" she asked looking toward Emily.

However before Maya had a chance to answer Emily spoke up "Can we umh… have minute please?"

The nurse shifted her gaze from Emily to the girl, before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

"Emily, is it really you?"

"I… I thought you were dead" Emily muttered under her breath

"I was so scared no one would find us. I lost count of the days, I wanted to make it back to you but I couldn't…". Emily sat down on the bed gingerly patting Maya on the back as she sobbed quietly.

"You're safe now,"

"How long has it been?" Maya inquired as tears continued to run down her cheek.

"Almost eight years"

"...My parents...are they ok?"

"I haven't seen them in years Maya" Emily stated "The last I heard of them they were living somewhere upstate,"

"They're alive?" Maya inquired

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they-" Emily was interrupted when her phone started ringing again looking at the screen she saw it was Hanna again "Damn it, I have to take this I'm sorry Maya" Emily hissed.

"Sorry to interrupt but the girl needs her rest," another nurse informed as she checked Maya's chart.

"Can I see you later?" Maya asked

"Yeah of course I'll be back tomorrow" Emily assured finally picking up the phone.

"What?!" She greeted once she was outside the room.

"Hello to you too" Hanna snapped

"Hanna I'm working what is going on?!" Emily inquired

"We've been trying to contact you all day! Alison's pretty sick again" Hanna informed her friend.

"Is she alright?"

"I just told you she's sick!" Hanna yelled "Now get your butt over here!"

"I'll be right there" Emily agreed.

-x-

Walking up the pathway to her house Emily could detect the tell tale smell of Hanna's cooking...meaning she burnt whatever it happened to be.

"H-Hanna are you trying to burn down the entire house?" Emily asked choking on the thick smoke that hung in the air. Hanna came out of the kitchen with oven mitts on looking disheveled and beaten. "I had a fight with the oven timer," she groaned, "It's not my fault it doesn't work"

"It seemed to work perfectly fine last night" Emily chuckled

"I highly doubt it" Hanna argued "Now are you gonna tell me where the hell you were all day?"

"Yeah I will but first open some windows, I'm not having my wife and baby choke to death on this smoke," she laughed "Where is Ali anyway?"

"She's sleeping" Hanna informed her "And don't you dare wake her up, she's had a rough day". Emily turned on her heel making her way up the stairs "I promise. I just want to check on her, I'll be back in a minute. Pour me some wine when I get back."

Once Emily reached the top floor she made her way down the hall into the master bedroom, the bedside table's light was on and because of it Emily could make up Alison's face on her side of the bed. Her eyes were shut closed, her chest moved in a steady rhythm and both of her hands were resting on her bump which was getting bigger by the day.

"You look your cutest when you're sleeping," The brunette whispered to her wife.

"What took you so long to get home?" Ali asked, her eyes opening.

"I'll tell you later, get some sleep." Leaving a soft kiss to her wife's head and belly Emily turned out the light rejoining Hanna downstairs.

"You woke her up didn't you?" Hanna sighed. Emily shrugged guiltily.

"I might have. What can I say, my wife can always sense when I'm in the room," she joked.

"Yeah well that same wife was sick practically all day and you didn't answer your phone" Hanna said seriously.

Emily took a gulp of wine, "...I have to tell you something…& I need you to not freak out in your classic Hanna way. Ok?"

"Me freak out? When have I done that?"

"...Um always!"

"Ok why move on?" Hanna smirked "What's going on?". Emily sighed playing with her wedding ring, "Oh god, you're not going to leave Alison are you? Because if you leave that baby i'll make sur-"

"No, of course I'm not leaving them" Emily interrupted Hanna "You know how much I love them both"

"Then what is it?" Hanna asked urgently

"We found the missing girls" Emily began, "when we got to the house we ...umh... there was about five more girls than what we expected"

Hanna's brow furrowed for a moment "What exactly does that mean?"

"One of the girls was…" Emily fought for words

"Who was she?" Hanna probed

"It was Maya"

"Maya?...Whose Ma-oh my god! What? H-how? When? I thought-"

"Han you're freaking out!"

"I know I am. The question is why aren't you?" The blonde said pouring them each another glass of red. Emily proceed to tell the whole story, not that there was much to tell but basically all the girls had been kidnapped and held hostage for years. The why of which wouldn't be clear until their suspect started talking whilst in their custody.

"Oh my god" Hanna muttered taking a sip of her wine "How are you going to tell Alison?"

Emily pursed her lips shaking her head. "I'm not going to...and neither are you...at least not yet until we know the full story."

"Em…" Hanna opened her mouth to respond but closed it again. "You know her, she's going to know something's wrong and she's going to get really pissed off if she finds out you didn't tell her"

"I can't take the risk that this news will cause her to end up in hospital again. She doesn't need the stress. She's supposed to be on bed rest."

"Oh yeah about that… she went to Rosewood high today" Hanna told her friend.

"What! You promised to look after her while I was at work! Maybe I should've got Spencer to do it instead."

"How is it my fault? Your wife is a little stubborn, and I got a call from the school" Hanna snapped standing up "Besides you were the one not answering her because you were to busy spending the day with your ex-girlfriend"

"I think you should go." Emily said gritting her teeth

"You read my mind," Hanna said storming out. The front door slamming behind her.

"Emily?" Alison called out from the top of the stairs "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Ali, I'll be up in a second. I just have to clean the mess up in the kitchen." She called back.

"Ok,"

An hour later Emily had managed to clear the kitchen of Hanna's failed attempt of cooking dinner. Her tired feet barely managing to climb the stairs to her bedroom. Pulling back the covers she slipped in next to Alison who immediately pulled her closer. "I missed you today," she hummed happily.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you got sick again,"

"You're here now & that's all that matters," Alison purred shifting her weight closer to Emily pressing soft kisses to the base of her neck. Emily only moaned softly in response "I like where this is heading Ali but do you really think it's a good idea?"

"This is always a good idea" Alison muttered making her way down her neck and onto her chest. "My hormones have been going crazy for you all day,"

Emily smiled wickedly pulling her wife to her kissing her passionately as their legs entangled. The blonde groaned rolling off Emily "Peanut doesn't make it easy, I'm too fat."

"You're beautiful Ali" Emily began to kiss her neck once more "You're absolutely perfect"

"You're just saying that," Alison sighed. Emily's hands travelled over her wife's prominent curves. "I say it because it's true,". The blonde smiled pressing her lips to Emily's in a sweet kiss, however their kiss was broken when the blonde groaned again.

"What's wrong now?" Emily asked a little taken aback.

"He's just kicking a little too hard" Alison let out a deep breath placing her hand where her son last kicked.

Emily pulled back the covers exposing Alison's belly, "What are you doing?" Alison asked

"Peanut please, just for tonight can you stop kicking your mummy?," Emily whispered

"Em, he's not gonna stop kicking,"

"Maybe we just haven't asked him hard enough before. It's been way too long since we've.." Emily paused

"...had sex," Alison finished. Emily nodded hesitantly. "Well it's kinda hard when you're not here & I'm hooked up to IV drips in the hospital," the blonde explained. Her son kicked again.

"Urgh I give up, I'm going to sleep," Emily said rolling back over to her side in defeat.

Alison just cuddled Emily from behind her chin on her shoulder "Don't be like that, come on haven't you missed this?" the blonde added kissing Emily's shoulder blade, "You know I'd be happy to do all the hard work but it's kind of hard in my current state" Alison pointed to her baby bump. Emily tried hard not to smile, refusing to give in. Although having Alison as her wife made it extremely difficult to resist.

"Kiss me," Emily drawled turning her head to face Alison. Her wife didn't hesitate, hungrily attacking her wife's lips with her own. "I knew you couldn't resist me," the blonde giggled as Emily's fingertips tickled her at her side. "That tickles,".

Emily gently started to taunt Alison's bare skin under her pyjamas. Alison moaned "Don't tease me"

"You love it when I tease you," the brunette smirked

"Not when we haven't been together for longer than a month" Alison explained kissing Emily. Alison's hands found their way into her wife's hair as Emily peppered her with kisses down her jawline.

"...Emily." Alison moaned loudly, the words almost lost in her throat. Emily smiled to herself as her hands continued their way south peeling off Alison's too slowly over her head exposing her chest and belly. Throwing it to the ground the brunette stared at her wife's body, so full and beautiful. She loved Alison's body even more so now than before. aside from the morning sickness pregnancy agreed with her. Seeing her wife look at her with stars in her eyes Alison pulled her close letting her tongue invade her mouth. "God I've missed you" the brunette moaned into Alison's mouth.

"Not half as m-much as I-have," The blonde replied fumbling on words as her wife's hand grazed against her inner thighs.

"You're too easy,"

"Can you blame me? It's been a while, Easy is what you're going to get,"

Emily giggled quietly. "Well I'm not about to complain"

Emily & Alison's mouths found each other's again not daring to come up for air as the rest of their clothes found their way to the bedroom floor. Moans of pleasure followed as they had their way with each other through the night.

 **So there you have chapter 8, Please leave us a review telling us what you enjoyed the most. :)  
**

 **More chapters coming soon. Chapter 9 is almost complete too, :P  
**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **Thankyou for the continued support #EmisonBabies. We apologize for minor errors in spelling and grammar etc.**

 **We can't thank you enough for leaving us such positive feedback. Keep that coming. :)**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 9:**

 **~:~**

Month Later

"Now mums-to-be should be sitting comfortably, against their partners with a pillow for support," the instructor told them as she wandered about the room amongst the other couples. "But before we start why don't we go around and introduce ourselves, we have one new couple"

After three couples introduced themselves it was Alison and Emily's turn "Hi I'm Alison and this is my wife Emily"

"And…" The annoying instructor pushed for Alison to continue

"Well we're having a boy, and I am 36 weeks pregnant" She added placing her hand over her protruding bump.

"Lovely, As you can see here, we have many different types of families here," she said speaking to the entire class.

"I feel like I'm in an AA meeting" Emily whispered against Alison's ear, whom had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Let's hope Peanut gets here early so we don't have to come back again," she said as the instructor told them to change positions.

"Oh no we're not coming back here" Alison said shaking her head, "Not even if it takes another four weeks for him to show up". Emily laughed out loud this time.

"I'm sorry.. is something amusing to you?" The instructor asked sounding offended. The other couples around the class gave them strange looks. Clearly none of them had a sense of humour.

"Umh no I'm sorry" Alison apologized trying her best to hide the smile that was plastered across her face.

Thankfully for both of them the tension was broken when three women walked through the door, "Sorry we're late"

"Oh it's okay Dr. Torres we're just getting started," The instructor smiled

"Oh thank god, somebody sane has joined our group," Emily sighed looking over seeing Dr Robbins,

"Oh hey you guys I didn't know you came to this birthing classes" Arizona greeted them as the three of them sat down next to Emily.

"We've avoided it for as long as we could. We're not much for this type of thing." Alison admitted adjusting herself against the pillow in her wife's hands.

"Oh believe me, you'll be happy you came when you're in labor" The brunette next to Arizona replied "I'm Callie by the way"

"Nice to finally meet you Callie, Dr Robbins has told us a lot about you & your daughter Sofia," Emily said "We didn't know you were expecting again?"

"Well it's pretty new and we we're waiting for the first trimester to be over" Arizona explained

"They've been killing me with kindness since I took the pregnancy test," the third woman added. "I'm Rita," she said extending her hand to Alison and Emily.

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison, "I'm Alison and this is my wife Emily" The blonde added

"How far along are you?" Rita asked

"About 36 weeks" Alison smiled

"Oh so you're almost there"

"God I wish" Alison sighed

"But I heard that around 36 weeks babies are ready to come out, aren't they Arizona?" Rita argued

"Well normally yeah, but this is a special case, so we want that little guy to stay in there for as long as he can don't we?" Arizona explained looking over at the blonde and the brunette.

"We do" Emily said squeezing her wife's hand.

"I'm sorry but did you pay for this class or not!" The instructor interrupted looking more cross than before.

The five women were silent, "Yes, but this isn't supposed to be so uptight, have some fun for crying out loud," Callie sniggered.

The other four laughed, "I think the 5 of you should leave my class. Giving birth is no joke."

"Lighten up lady." Alison said "Em help me up," The brunette stood up helping her wife to her feet following Callie, Arizona & Rita out the door.

"So now that we've been kicked out how about we go get some lunch?" Arizona suggested.

"Sure we'd love to" Alison said "Wouldn't we Em?"

"Yeah of course, as long as it's not Thai food," Emily assured before her phone started ringing the hospital's name popping up.

"Umh this is work I have to take it" Emily excused herself

"Emily Fields" She picked up the phone

"Sorry to call you, but a patient has requested that she see you. A...Maya St. Germain." The woman said slowly probably looking at the paperwork.

"Um sure, I'll be there as soon as I can," she said hanging up, "Ali, I'm sorry to do this to you again but I have to go. Duty calls,". Alison pecked her wife on the lips.

"It's okay, I'm sure it's important" She assured, before she walked away with Arizona, Callie and Rita.

-x-

"You're here" Hanna exclaimed a little too loudly as she saw Spencer walk towards their table. Sitting next to Aria

"What took you so long?" Hanna asked

"Marion wouldn't let me go at daycare, she had a tantrum and wouldn't stop crying. What's with the text message though. 'Come to lunch, I've got big news' all about?"

"Order a drink first, you'll both need it." The blonde told her friends shoving the wine list in their faces.

"Besides where are Alison and Emily?" Spencer inquired

"Yeah we never get together without them," The smaller brunette added. "And the last few time's Emily has left suddenly"

"Two words...Maya St. Germain."

Spencer and Aria exchanged confused looks. "What?"

"Han she's dead"

"Apparently not. She was one of the hostages in the boathouse. Seriously Spence don't you watch the news?"

"Do you?" Spencer spat irritably

"I'm not kidding, Emily told me!"

"Does Ali know about this?"

"No, Emily made me promise not to tell her" Hanna sighed

"Well someone should tell her," Aria added swirling her wine glass in her hand.

"We can't I promised, I'm not supposed to tell you either" Hanna argued

"Wait is she having an affair?" Spencer asked. Aria gasped.

"Don't be stupid! Emily would never!" Hanna argued back.

"We all thought our parents wouldn't cheat on each other and look what happened to them," Spencer reminded them

"Exactly, besides why wouldn't she tell Ali?!"

"I don't know, but I really don't think Em would do something like that, we've seen them together they really love each other"

"Maybe we should ask Emily about all this instead of jumping at each other's throats," Aria suggested as they paid for their bill.

"I'll call Ali see where they are" Spencer agreed dialing Alison's phone as she stood up from the table, appearing a couple of minutes later, "Guess what" the brunette asked standing next to her friends.

"What?"

"Emily bailed on the birthing classes and lunch, because she had to go to work" Spencer informed them

"Ok now I'm worried, Emily doesn't leave Alison's side for anything these days, why now?" Aria said thinking outloud.

"Because she's having an affair with Maya" Spencer concluded.

-x-

"I don't get it, I thought she was dead" Alison sighed as she sat in front of her friends, after lunch Alison had received a text from Hanna asking her to meet her at Spencer's which was where she was right now.

"Yeah well, like it or not she's alive and she's here to stay. She's been transferred to Welby for psych evaluation,"

"Why wouldn't Emily tell me?" Alison said "and how do you know so much Han?"

Hanna shy-ed away not saying anything else.

"How long have you known?!" Alison asked a little to harshly being able to read her friend's face.

"Ok fine, I've known for a month! Alright! Emily made me swear not to tell you so you're lucky I'm telling you anything,".

"Oh thanks for giving a chance" Alison snapped "is there any way I can earn the honor of knowing if my wife is cheating on me?!" She added even more harshly.

"Ali you know as well as the rest of us Emily wouldn't even look at another woman let alone anything else." Spencer soothed trying to calm down her clearly distressed pregnant friend.

"Then why wouldn't she tell me? Why would she spend a month sneaking around huh?" Alison inquired.

"Maybe she has her reasons, just give her the chance to tell you herself before you jump to conclusions, you tend to overreact to things," Hanna argued which made both Aria and Spencer look at her.

"I'm sure that's not what Hanna meant" Aria stated "What we're trying to say is just that maybe you should talk to Emily, see what's really going on" she added.

"Damn straight I will." The blonde answered, a vein in her head about to pop. As they all heard Emily pull up in the driveway. "I think you should all leave" Alison said waddling off to the front door, her three friends happily obliging not wanting to get caught up in their fight.

"Hey babe, I just ran into the girls outside everything okay?" Emily smiled walking closer to her wife.

"How's Maya?" Alison asked bitterly. Emily was taken aback for a moment by her wife's question.

"...Wh-Hanna told you. Of course she did. I'll kill that girl."

"Oh no, Hana's not the one that screwed up this time. Why do you insist of keeping me at arm's length?" Alison snapped

Emily rolled her eyes walking past Alison further into the house to grab a drink, "Because! It's a sensitive case and legally I'm not allowed to release information that could-"

"So you're allowed to tell Hanna but not your wife" Alison said daringly "Emily I'm going to ask you once and I want you to be completely honest with me. Are you having an affair with Maya?"

"If you have to ask that then I don't think we have much else to say."

"Well you've proven that you're capable of doing a lot of things I didn't think you were in the last couple of months" Alison stated placing her hand protectively over her bump and Emily knew exactly what the blonde was referring to.

"You did not just say that. Don't you dare throw that in my face right now. Don't you dare. This isn't about Peanut. I'm sick of having to prove myself to you."

"Yeah well I'm sick of you lying and sneaking around" Alison screamed.

"First of all, I didn't lie, i just didn't tell you. There's a difference & second you don't tell me everything that goes on at the school either so we're both at fault here."

"How is me trying to make sure I have a job after peanut is born the same thing as sneaking around to see your ex?!" Alison shook her head furiously

"Oh don't bother pretending you don't know what I'm talking about," Emily scoffed

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Alison defended.

"Harry!"

"Who?"

"Harry Peters, the school's new Science teacher. He's been hitting on you ever since he started there,"

"Oh god! Seriously?! You're going to try and distract me from the fact that you've been lying to me for a month saying you're going to work when you've been in the hospital visiting Maya?!" Alison screamed "Un-freaking-believable"

"I'm not visiting her by choice! It's my job!"

"Yeah I can see what a chore it is for you," Alison spat her eyes like daggers at Emily, "we're having a BABY Emily! And you're sneaking around with your ex" the blonde added furiously " Why couldn't you just tell me?!"

"Hanna didn't give me the chance!"

"YOU HAD A MONTH!" Alison argued "When were you going to tell me? When he's born?! Or on his first birthday?! Oh wait I know! How about on our anniversary?!"

Emily shifted uncomfortably on her feet getting more agitated by the minute, "When was i supposed to tell you? The time we went to another ultrasound? Before or after having sex? Or in the middle of lunch with Callie & Arizona only to end up fighting like we are now? No, I would have told you when the time was right!"

"And what would you have told me huh?!" Alison asked.

"Well I would have sat you down and told you calmly about the case & how the girls were all doing ok but there was something you needed to know,"

"What is it that I need to know exactly Emily?!" Emily flinched at the tone of her name, since Alison rarely called her by her name and not any of the several nicknames she had.

"Maya's alive & she has no-one else, her parents are gone who knows where, we've tried contacting them & none of her friends are at any of the previous addresses," she explained.

"So you're doing this for all of the girls you found?" Alison asked and Emily stared back at her silently "That's what I thought"

"She means nothing to me. Not now, 7 years ago maybe but not now, how can she? It's you Alison. It's always been you and that's not going to change just because she's back."

"You didn't stop loving her Emily! She went missing! How can I be sure those feelings won't come back," Alison argued as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You're just gonna have to trust me." Emily whispered wiping away Alison's tear,

"You're making that a little bit difficult" Alison confessed

Emily's face softened bringing her wife into her embrace, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't mean for you to find out the way you did. Ask me anything I'll tell you anything you want to know,". Alison leaned into her wife's chest, letting more silent tears fall, drenching Emily's shirt.

"I just couldn't deal with it if I lost you to someone else Em,"

"Hey," Emily said cupping her wife's face in her hands, "I know we fight like bitches sometimes but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up and leave you when things get tough,"

-x-

It was Sunday evening; the last week of spring & Alison was sitting in the nursery rocking chair with a glass of ice-tea fanning herself by the open window. "Why does it have to be so hot, it's still spring," she sighed placing the chilled glass to her sweaty forehead. Emily entered the room dampening herself with a small cloth "Hey why don't we get you into that sarong I bought you at the mall the other day, the material breathes better than those pants you're wearing. Plus I think peanut would appreciate it too, and you'll look amazing in it."

Alison's gaze fell upon her bump, Peanut's due date was fast approaching even though they weren't expecting him on time, she was happy they would be seeing him soon. In a week or so Dr Robbins had told them during their last appointment. Both Alison & Emily were getting extremely excited, Alison was well into the 'nesting phase' of her pregnancy. She had single handedly moved every piece of furniture in the nursery to a different spot and back to its original spot at least 3 times this week, possibly more if Emily hadn't been asleep at the time. Each time she had woken from sleep in the early hours to the sound of Alison grunting & the dragging wooden legs across the floorboards of the nursery.

"Ok, if you can get me up I'll go get changed, you might need to help me,"

Emily's eyes widened at the prospect of helping her wife out of her clothes, a smile spreading across her face.

"Em, it's too hot to be thinking about that right now," Alison laughed noting the look on her wife's face.

"How do you know what I was thinking?"

"You can't stop gawking at me like that for one thing."

Emily blushed, it was true. Emily couldn't help but stare at her beautiful wife every chance she got and every time she got caught trying to undress the blonde with her eyes. Emily moved over to the blonde helping her stand "Can you believe we are weeks away from being parents?".

"I know. It's gonna be amazing but I'm so nervous too. We haven't even picked his official name yet,"

"Maybe we should go through that book again & pick 10," Emily suggested.

The blonde nodded excitedly, "I think it's sitting in the kitchen,".

"Do you wanna change first?" Emily asked as her eyes raked her wife's body

"Ok,"

Soon Alison was sitting comfortably in her sarong at the kitchen table flipping through the baby book of names as Emily made them a light snack. "I know i should be in bed but it's just too hot in our bedroom,"

"Don't worry, Toby's bringing over that fan we can plug in during the night to make you more comfortable. So what names have you got?" Emily asked curiously setting down a plate of sandwiches.

"Well, I like the names; Tom, Zachary, Sam, Isaac, Xavier, Charlie, Camden, Josh, Riley, Dylan & I was thinking Wayne after your dad for his middle name,"

Their son kicked at the mention of each name, Alison quickly grabbed Emily's hand holding it at the site, his little feet poking her hand, "He's getting stronger isn't he. He's just so perfect. What about your dad? Shouldn't his name be in it too?"

The blonde was silent as she contemplated the idea, "I guess peanut could have Wayne & Kennith as two middle names,"

Emily agreed biting into one of the sandwiches she'd made. "I like all those names, it's a pity that Peanut isn't a girl, I would have liked to honor Dr Robbins in there somewhere," she giggled "Maybe the next one will be," the blonde said winking

"How many do you want?"

"We've had this discussion before Em, we agreed on 10 remember?" she replied biting into her next sandwich.

By the time they had settled on their son's name (Sam Wayne Kenneth Fields-Dilaurentis) it was dinner time but they were pretty sure they'd still end up calling him peanut right up until he left them for college.

Alison was in the bathroom again emptying her stomach of the sandwiches she ate earlier, while Emily rubbed her back. "Wanna have a relaxing bath before bed to freshen up a bit? I didn't think ham & cheese would make you sick,"

"It's ok Babe, Peanut's been pretty good lately, I did eat that banana bread for a late breakfast, maybe lunch pushed him too far but a bath sounds like to much work tonight, I'm quite tired,"

"Well let's get you back to bed, we haven't exactly been following the doctor's orders of bedrest lately,"

-x-

"Any updates on the girls?" Emily asked Morgan the next day at work, rain pelted the windows of the precinct opposite them.

"Naomi Zeigler, Riley Wolfe have been released from hospital but are still undergoing therapy with Dr Sullivan, Bridget Woo is still being held in care as her next of kin haven't been able to be notified yet. Garcia has been searching but no leads yet."

"What about Maya? How is she doing?"

"She's adjusting, she's still in Welby but we managed to contact her father, her parents split after her disappearance so we're still trying to contact her mother. The doctors say she's improving but it's still early days."

"I haven't seen her for a while, I might follow up with Dr Sullivan,"

"She's in the lobby, she came to get some papers" Morgan told Emily who nodded in return before she jogged down the stairs.

"Dr. Sullivan" Emily called out as she spotted the tall woman standing next to the vending machine

"Emily, Hi" The doctor greeted "How are you? I last I heard you and Alison were expecting" 

"Yes" Emily smiled "Any day now"

"Oh that's marvellous" Dr. Sullivan smiled, "but that's not why you approached me now is it?"

"No" Emily confessed "Umh they told me you're treating Maya St. Germain, and I wanted to see how she was doing"

Dr. Sullivan nodded "Well she's doing better for the amount of trauma she endured, however she won't stop asking for you"

"For me?" Emily inquired "I umh…"

"I understand you've been visiting her, but she claims that you stopped about two weeks ago" Dr. Sullivan explained "And I hate to say this but her progress has slowed down a bit"

Emily stared at her blankly so Dr. Sullivan continue "I know you have your plate full, between your job and the soon arrival of your child but if you could manage to squeeze in a visit or two I'm sure Maya will be very greatful"

"Yeah of course" Emily nodded "I can actually go right now" she added looking at her watch "I have a meeting at four but I can head over now" 

"Oh Emily!" Dr. Sullivan smiled "that'd be amazing" 

After she finished her talk with Dr. Sullivan Emily got into her car and began driving to Welby, she jumped when she heard her phone ring through the car speakers, Alison's name popping up on the screen.

"Ali? Is everything okay?" Emily panicked her mind running through a million scenarios most of them involving the blonde going into labor.

"No, I'm not in labor don't worry" Alison chuckled when she heard Emily breath out in relief "I was calling you to let you know that Dr. Robbins called and changed today's appointment for tomorrow so you don't have to rush home"

"Oh that's great" Emily sighed I can stay longer with Maya she thought to herself, "I umh-" she stopped mid sentence not sure if she should tell Alison she was going to go see Maya.

"You what?" Alison asked concerned

"I'm on my way to go check out some crime scenes so I have to go" Emily said as she pulled up on Welby.

"Okay be safe, we love you" Alison said

"I love you too" Emily smiled "Both of you" she added before she hung up.

She took a deep breath before she headed down to the nurses station. Asking for Maya's room and getting her special pass before she walked down the hall. Maya was sitting on the edge of the bed a book in her arms, and she instantly looked up when she heard the door open.

"Emily you came" Maya muttered

"Of course I am" Emily smiled walking closer to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better, I'm-I'm be-tt-er" She muttered in response "But I'm tired of talking about me, ho-how a-are you? Wh-hat's u-up wit-th you?"

Emily smiled doubting whether or not to tell her about what was really going on in her life, but she decided there was no need to lie it had been almost eight years since they were together, "I got married three years ago and we're about to have a baby" She couldn't help the smiled that popped to her face at the simple thought of her wife and son.

"You are?" Maya asked confused

"Yeah I am" Emily confirmed

"Why?" Maya asked getting crossed

Emily was thrown off by both the question and Maya's tone, "Because I've alway wanted a family? I'm-we're ready"

"Is that why you don't come anymore?" Maya inquired

"I-umh" Emily muttered not knowing what to respond.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU DON'T COME AND IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M HERE" Maya began screaming making Emily take a couple of steps back, however in a second the room was flooded with nurses and doctors. That eventually pushed her out of the room leaving her standing out on the hallway by herself until Dr. Sullivan walked out of the room.

"So things got pretty heated in there" Dr. Sullivan told her "I don't know what exactly she said but she doesn't mean it okay Emily?" the brunette just nodded in return her eyes still locked on the hospital door, "Emily she's been through a lot she's just mad at the world" 

"She seemed pretty mad at me" Emily sighed

"She just used you as an outlet for her anger that's all" Dr. Sullivan explained,"Go home Emily, don't think too much of this okay?"

-x-

"Just keep pushing Alison just one more" The unknown doctor encouraged as she sticks her head in between Alison's legs.

"You hear that? He's almost here" Emily whispered as she placed her lips against Alison's forehead, the blonde nodded before she let out another fearful scream.

"Here he comes! Here he comes" The doctor announced before Emily heard the piercing cries of a baby.

"Oh my God Alison he's here" Emily panted looking between the infant and her wife, but suddenly she felt Alison grow weaker in her arms before her eyes completely closed and before Emily could say anything the crying stopped.

"What's happening?!" The brunette screamed as she held her wife's lifeless body "What is going on?!"

"What did you expect?" A familiar voice said from behind her, "It's what you do, you give up so easily on people they eventually give up on themselves as well"

Emily turned around stunned when she saw Maya's face "No, no this isn't happening"

"Oh Emily I wish it hadn't but let's face it dying is inevitable when someone gets involved with you"

"NO" Emily screamed as she sat up in bed, desperately trying to catch her breath,

"Em.." Alison reached out to touch her wife's shoulder which made Emily practically jump out of her skin, "Hey, hey, it's me. You were dreaming" the blonde soothed

"Yo-ou, pe-peanut yo-u w-were de-ad" Emily cried her body shaking in fear.

"Emily look at me I'm right here" Alison said taking Emily's hand and placing on top of her bump "and he's fine" she added as she felt her little boy kick.

"It was my fault…" Emily muttered "She was there and she said it was my fault" 

"How can it be your fault?" Alison asked "Who told you it was your fault"

Emily sighed, she knew there was no way around it she was going to need to tell Alison about Maya, there was no other way to get it out of her system. After all who better than Alison to comfort her right now. "Maya" 

"Maya?" Alison looked shocked as to why her wife's ex would appear in a dream about her and their son.

"I umh went to see her today" Emily admitted as a tear ran down her face, "I know I should've told you bu-" 

"I'm not mad" Alison interrupted the brunette because she very well knew that now was not the time to get into a fight with her clearly perturbed wife,

"You're not?" Emily asked

"No, I get it. She's alone and she needs someone to talk to to" Alison said "I'm not thrilled it's you but I'm not about to take that away from her too. She's been through enough already"

"Well I went to see her today and umh" Emily continued

"What happened Em?" Alison inquired concerned.

"She told me it was my fault-" Emily's voice broke "That everything that happened to her was my fault" she added tears now running freely down her cheeks.

"Em.." Alison wrapped her arm across Emily and pulled her in for a hug, "What happened to her isn't your fault. You thought she was dead"

"But she wasn't and she spent the last eight years stuck and I did nothing about it" Emily argued

"You did, you found her didn't you? You and your team found her and set her free" Alison reassured but Emily's eyes were still locked on the mattress, "Hey look at me" Alison ordered placing her hand on the brunette's cheek "You did everything you could, none of this is your fault" 

Emily finally nodded in return "What if I can't protect you and peanut?" she whispered

"Em you protect us more than you could ever know"

 **Please leave us a review telling us what you enjoyed the most. :)  
**

 **Baby is arriving soon! :)** **More chapters coming soon.  
**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **Thankyou for the continued support #EmisonBabies. We apologize for minor errors in spelling and grammar etc.**

 **We can't thank you enough for leaving us such positive feedback. Keep that coming. :)**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 10:**

 **~:~**

Emily woke up after she rolled onto Alison's side of the bed only to find it empty, she sat up and looked at the clock 4am. "Ali?" She called out sleepily

"I'm in the nursery" The blonde screamed back. Emily followed her wife's voice to the end of the hall finding her squatting one of her hands on her bump while the other helped her maintain her balance.

"What are you doing?" Emily chuckled.

"I'm squatting, maybe gravity will help him budge out of there" Alison explained

Emily only laughed "Well he's not gonna come out any faster than he wants to. He's happy where he is,".

"Yeah well as much as i loved carrying him for the last nine months it's about time he came out, my due date was NINE days ago" Alison let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know you're uncomfortable babe but there's only so much we can do, we've tried spicy food, long walks around the park. Herbal tea, I don't know what else there is we can try. Now come on maybe a nice bath with help you relax."

"There's one thing we haven't tried" Alison smirked

"Ali i'm not going to have sex with you only to induce Labor" Emily stated

"Come on please! You did this to me. This was your idea now you finish it!"

"Technically it was your idea, I just agreed to it." The brunette smiled

"That's not true" Alison gasped

Emily rolled her eyes playfully at her wife's comment. "It is and you know it, now come on have the bath & if that doesn't work then we'll discuss having sex later,"

"Fine" Alison huffed "but you might need to help me up" Emily immediate took her wife's hands pulling her to a standing position. A while later Alison was still in the bath enjoying the warm water against her skin, not that she would give Emily the satisfaction of knowing how calming it turned out to be. She lay there with her eyes closed when suddenly she felt her son kick against her, not being able to control the groan that escaped her mouth. The same groan that had Emily by her side in an instant.

"Ali? Babe? What is it?" Emily asked quickly.

"He's kicking me, that's what." The blonde gritted her teeth

"I think it's time." Emily said bluntly

"No, I'm fine I just need to get back to the bed" Alison said trying to stand up from the bathtub, shutting her eyes when she felt her son kick once more. Emily hoisted her wife up with an arm around her waist, grabbing a towel & Alison's robe with the other.

"Ow" Alison gasped placing her hand on top of her bump protectively as water gushed beneath them. "I don't think we're going to need to have sex anymore Em"

"No time for joking around we have to go to the hospital!" Emily shouts, frantically rummaging through the drawers for Alison's clothes when Pepe comes bounding into the room barking madly.

"Em I need you to calm down, help me get dressed and then we'll pack okay?" Alison suggested "You're even freaking Pepe out" Ali let's out another groan anchoring herself over the bed for support. Emily stops packing the bag rushing to her wife's side "I'm being as quick as I-" but before she can even get close enough Pepe moves between them barking at Emily.

"Pepe!" Alison calls out "What is wrong with you?" the dog stopped barking instantly and silently began growling at the brunette. "Pep that's Em you goofball, What's gotten into you?"

"I might be wrong but I'm guessing he's protecting you" Emily smiled "you and peanut"

Alison smiled patting his head. "Help me down the stairs boy," she said taking his collar in her hand. Pep licked her hand happily gently guiding her to the staircase.

"Are you sure we have everything?" Emily called out from the room,

"Em can we please just go?!" Alison screamed as she knew it was the only way to get her wife's attention.

"Wait! We don't have the car seat installed yet" Emily remembered "We can't bring him back home from the hospital if we don't have his car seat"

Alison let out an exasperated sigh "EMILY CATHERINE FIELDS get in the car now, why don't we focus on getting him out of me first?!"

"Yes, right," she answered helping Ali into the car making sure her belt was on tightly.

-x-

After speeding through almost every traffic light they finally made their way to the hospital. And about an hour later they were set in a private birthing suite. "Now, Miss Dilaurentis it appears you're only a centimetre or so dilated, I'll be back to check on you later," said the nurse extracting her hand from beneath the sheet between Alison's legs.

Emily dabbed her wife's forehead with damp cloth she had retrieved from the adjoining bathroom. "ONE?!" Alison cried out using a few selective curse words as well.

"We still have a long way to go" The nurse smiled "apparently he's not exactly eager to get out of there"

"Yeah well his eviction notice came about a week ago" Alison tried to joke before another contraction took over her body.

"Remember the breathing exercises?" Emily soothed

"Screw the breathing exercises, we only went to one freaking class!" She groaned as the contraction continued to pulse through her.

Emily half hugged her wife as the remainder of the contraction passed. "Just focus on Peanut, after all this is over you get to hold him in your arms, and we get to take our son home."

 **7:38 AM**

The couple had both been awake for several hours now, still no baby. The nurse had snuck in periodically to check how far Alison had progressed since being admitted.

"How much longer?" Emily asked wincing slightly at the grip her wife had on her arm.

"She's only 4 centimetres dilated, we still have a long way to go. Is there anyone you would like to call?" she asked checking the blondes chart & inspecting her bump.

"No we'll call our friends soon, they'll all want to be here for this, we just wanted to get situated first" Emily replied, "they're more like family these days,"

The nurse smiled as she monitored the baby's heartbeat chart, "He's going strong this little one, Everything is going smoothly, Dr Robbins should be here soon to check up on you, she'll be watching in on the delivery."

Alison grunted, shoving a few ice chips into her mouth, her eyes darting over to meet her wife's gaze. "We were under the impression that Dr Robbins would be delivering our baby herself?" Emily questioned.

"Yes if she is able to get here on time, she has had a family emergency & has asked me to inform that she may not be able to make it, but she has complete faith in her colleague Dr. Alex Karev another excellent PEDS surgeon should anything go wrong. " the nurse said patting Alison's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah well tell her she has time" Alison sighed her head falling back into the pillow once the contraction had subsided "Apparently he hates me and won't come out"

Emily chuckled "That or maybe you've been such a lovely home for the past nine months that he doesn't want to leave"

"Oh look at that, you're even making up crap for me"

 **10:05 AM**

"Hey Han, its me. Just letting you know Ali's gone into labor. Don't hurry over its gonna be a while yet, can you let the other girls know. We would love it if you were all here for this. Come when you can, ok? Bye." It took only forty minutes for Hanna to gather the rest of the girls and make their way to the hospital after she heard this message Emily had left on her phone. So here they were pacing around the waiting room after a nurse had told them that she couldn't let let them through unless they knew the room number.

"Have you tried Emily again?" Hanna asked for the third time

"Hanna I've called her three times either her phone is dead or she's busy" Spencer snapped "Do I need to remind you her wife is having a baby?!"

"No, I know" Hanna sighed "I just don't want to miss it"

"Hanna I don't think that Alison would let you be in there" Aria said laughing

"You're here" Emily called out as she walked out of their room to get more ice chips for her wife.

"Of course we are! You don't really think we'd miss it do you?" Hanna smirked

"What's happening? Is he here yet?" Spencer asked

"No" Emily shook her head "She's not even close, she's only five centimetres dilated"

"Seriously? How long has she been in labor now?" Aria inquired stunned

Emily looked at her watch before she answered "About six hours", the girls gasped just thinking at the time they were the ones that were sitting in the hospital bed.

"But the good thing is that she can have an epidural now right? When Marion was born I had it when I was six cm" Spencer comforted.

"Yeah well she doesn't want an epidural" Emily smiled, god she was so proud of Alison, "Which remind me I have to get more ice chips. But you guys should head in there she'll be happy to see you"

The three girls nodded before they headed down the hall to the room, going inside immediately. Emily smiled before she made her way back to the ice dispenser. Before she could even turn around she bumped into a man, "Oh god I'm sorry" she apologized quickly.

"It's not a problem" the familiar voice assured looking back up "I wasn't looking either"

"Noel…" Emily gasped looking into the man's handsome face

"Oh Emily I didn't recognize you" Noel (Alison's ex) offered "What are you doing here?"

Emily sighed what do you think I'm doing in a maternity floor you moron she thought to herself before she spoke up "We're having a baby, Alison is in labor"

"Well I guess congratulations are in order then" Noel smirked "My wife had a baby this morning" he added without Emily asking.

"Congratulations" Emily faked a smile, she absolutely hated Noel Kahn not only because of everything he had done in the past but because he had been involved with Alison. Her Alison.

"It's a boy" Noel bragged "How about you?"

"We're also having a boy" Emily stated "Look it was nice to run into you but I should really get back with these ice chips" the brunette added walking away before Noel even had a chance to answer. When she walked into the pale hospital room she saw Aria, Hanna and Spencer standing around the bed.

"Guess who I ran into in the hallway?" Emily asked as she approached the bed placing down the cup of ice chips down on the table next to the bed.

"Who?" Alison looked over to her wife who placed a quick peck on her lips.

"Noel"

"Noel?!" Aria looked around stunned "What the hell is he doing in the maternity floor?"

"Probably looking for candy stripers to bang," Hanna snorted

"Actually he's here with his wife, they had a baby boy earlier today," The brunette told her taking a seat next to the bed. "How you holding up Ali? It's been hours, I'm so proud of you."

Alison didn't answer. Another contraction taking more of her energy or what was left of it after 6 hours. Squeezing Emily's hand she called out "Can someone help me to the bathroom? Peanut's pressing on my bladder & I really have to pee."

Emily made a move out of her seat but Aria gently pushed her back down "I've got this one Em you need some rest too," helping Ali shuffle to the bathroom leaving her with Hanna & Spencer.

"So you going to tell us what name you've decided on or do we have to guess?"

"Han, they said they wanted it to be a surprise. We'll know once he gets here." The other brunette commented "A better question is who's gonna be the godparents."

"Ali & I aren't sure we really need godparents, it's just another label. All of you will be in his life anyway. Like it or not you're stuck with him," she laughed half yawning as she began to doze off.

"You should try and sleep Em" Spencer told her "You guys still have a long way to go." Emily only mumbled in response as her eyes closed on themselves.

"Poor things they're so exhausted," Aria added as she tucked a sleepy Ali back into bed.

 **12:25pm**

Alison rocked back and forth, both of her hands were on the bed as Emily tried to sooth some of her wife's pain by massaging her back.

"God these hurt" Alison groaned

"You're doing great."

"I'm glad you didn't say I know or I would have to kill you," The blonde joked once the contraction had subsided.

"Do you want to get back on the bed?" Emily asked handing some ice chips to Alison

"No, it hurts less when I'm standing" Emily continued to massage Alison until the creak of the door disturbed them.

"How are we doing in here?" Dr Robbins asked. "I heard we're having a baby"

Alison huffed "If we ever manage to get him to budge out"

Dr Robbins began inspecting Alison & her various charts. "Getting closer 7 centimetres,"

Alison let out a sigh of frustration. "Come on Peanut! You're killing me here."

"There has to be something you can do to speed things up right?" Emily asked sounding hopeful.

"I mean there are a few thing but they all involve some sort of pain relief and if I'm right you want a drug free birth right Alison?" Dr. Robbins explained.

"It's up to Ali, I just don't want to see her in unnecessary pain,"

"Let's get her onto her side, this position is much easier on the spine & releases the pressure." Dr Robbins suggested

"No I want to stand up" Alison moaned though yet another contraction

"Don't argue Ali, we should at least try it for a while. You've been on your back since 4am,"

"You keep saying we like we're both doing this and yet I don't see you moaning in pain" Alison snapped gritting her teeth. The brunette took her wife's hand staring her in the eyes "Please Ali, just try it. Who knows if it works but if does Peanut might get here that little bit faster," she begged softly.

"Fine" Alison gave in, letting Emily help her onto the bed.

"How does that feel?" Dr Robbins asked

"I don't know, I think you're right" Alison stated

"Some women find this position the easiest to give birth but ultimately it's up to baby how that plays out."

"I just want him out" Alison confessed gripping Emily's hand "I don't get why it's taking him so long"

"You're having contractions every two minutes aren't you?" Dr. Robbins asked concerned

"Yeah she is" Emily confirmed "Why is something wrong?"

"Not exactly it just seems odd" Dr. Robbins looked at the chart once more before she took a pair of gloves "I'm just going to check how far dilated you are again"

Alison and Emily exchange uneasy looks still holding hands, "Is everything okay?" the blonde asked trying her best to breathe through the contraction.

"Congratulations girls you're about to become mothers. You're fully dilated Alison so let's get you to the delivery room."

"What? No, no" Alison mumbled "I'm not ready, no, I take it back just let him hang in there"

"Sorry Alison we can't tell the baby to wait. He's decided he's coming and he's coming now." Dr Robbins pushed a button behind Alison's bed, a nurse and an orderly rushed in.

"She's ready, let's get to the delivery room." Dr Robbins ordered as the began to push the bed out the door almost running over Hanna.

Alison looked over to Emily fear clear in her eyes, "Em.."

"It's going to be okay baby" Emily assured "You can do this. I'm right here & I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart,"

"What's going on here?" Hanna asked walking next to the gurney bumping into Emily.

"Watch it Han, We're having a baby right now!" Panic clear in the brunettes voice

"Right now oh my god!" Hanna gasped "What can I do? Can I come in with you guys?"

"No!" Emily and Alison shouted as the gurney was pushed past her to the elevator leaving Hanna stunned as Spencer and Aria joined her.

"Don't take it personal Han, you know they love you. You remember what we were like when it was us, don't you?" Aria comforted giving her friend a hug.

 **12:56 pm**

"Alison, on the next contraction I'm going to need you to give me a big push okay?" Dr. Robbins looked up from her place between Alison's legs.

"I can't" Alison whined "I can't do this Em it hurts too much".

Emily stroked Alison sweaty head "Yes you can! Push baby, push," she repeated.

And so when the next contraction hit Alison pushed as hard as she could letting out a small scream, "That's it there we go Alison" Dr. Robbins congratulated, however after a few seconds she called out for the nurse to come closer to them. After a minute or so of hushed whispers the nurse joined Alison's other side bracing her leg.

"Emily I'll need you to copy what the nurse is doing with Alison's leg." Dr Robbins instructed. Emily nodded following orders.

"Is he okay?" Alison asked concerned "What's wrong?"

"He's in the breech position Ali, so you're going to have to push extra hard for me ok? He really needs you right now."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Alison inquired as tears ran down her cheeks "Em I'm scared,"

Emily only managed a half smile kissing her wife's forehead to stop her own tears from falling. "Me too."

"One more big push Ali,"

Alison leaned forward screaming until her face was red, screaming as she felt her son leave her body "That's it, good girl, he's out." Alison fell back out of breath.

For a moment Alison lay there, until she realized the room was still silent "Why can't I hear him? Why isn't he crying?" Alison wept. Out of the corner of her eye she the nurse take the bundle of cloth away. "Where are you taking him?"

"They're just going to check on his airways and measure him." Dr Arizona said quickly, before the piercing cry of their newborn filled the room "See he's fine, he just needed a little time"

By now tears were streaming down Alison's and Emily's faces as the brunette leaned down to press a quick kiss onto Alison's lips "Thank you"

"You should go with him" Alison stated surely "He shouldn't be alone he'll get scared"

"Ok,I-"

"Would you like to hold him?" The nurse asked from her place where they were getting the baby cleaned up

Emily nodded eagerly walking over to the woman taking a good look at her son and she felt her heart grow three sizes bigger for the love she felt for this little human and she couldn't help but laugh at his face because god he already sounded a lot like an angry Alison.

"I think someone's ready to meet their moms" The nurse said picking the little boy up would you like to take him to mom?" she inquired and Emily nodded gladly taking her son in her arms for the very first time. "Hi peanut"

The baby gurgled happily at the sound of her voice. "Em is he alright?" Ali called

"He's perfect. He has your eyes," Emily smiled at her son before she carefully lowered him into Alison's arms.

"Oh my god he's so small" The blond exclaimed "Hey baby, hi. I'm so glad to finally meet you" he opened his little eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light. "He's perfect Em"

"He's 5lbs 8 ounces of perfect," Dr. Robbins piped up looking at the three of them. "What do you say we get you to the recovery ward now?"

Alison agreed as they wheeled her out with Emily holding the baby.

 **Please leave us a review telling us what you enjoyed the most. :)  
**

 **Baby is arriving soon! :)** **More chapters coming soon.  
**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **Here's another fast update beautiful people. Remember #LoveIsLove**

 **We apologize for minor errors in spelling and grammar etc.**

 **We can't thank you enough for leaving us such positive feedback. Keep that coming. :)**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 11:**

 **~:~**

By now it was well and truly after 1am. Alison was in recovery resting. Emily was standing in front of the nursery with the three girls going all gaga for their handsome nephew. "Aww he's so tiny." Aria squealed excitedly.

"Can we hold him?" Spencer begged almost kneeling in front of Emily.

"Can we know his name yet?" Hanna blurted out impatiently.

"Sam Wayne Kenneth Dilaurentis-Fields" Emily beamed happily as her son semi waved his little hand in the air amongst the other babies in the cots through the nursery window.

"That's a long ass name, how's the kid gonna write that when he gets to school," a voice behind them sneered.

Noel Kahn.

"Get lost Noel," the girls said together crossing their arms over their chests.

"Hey," he said putting his hands up in defence "to be honest I pity the poor kid, he has to grow up with two mums & no dad. I mean that's damaging to a kids mental state." He smirked. Emily was Practically livid, what with the lack of sleep and protective mama bear mode fully activated now that her son was here.

"So help me Noel if you don't shut up about my son I'll deck you right here." Emily warned.

"I'll help." Hanna added rolling up her sleeves. "By the way Noel your baby looks like a troll sat on it," Hanna called after him as he walked away. Spencer and Aria failed to hold in a laugh bursting out into a fit of giggles. Emily would have joined in had she stopped staring at her and Alison's little miracle.

Alison. She thought. It was time to check on her. "You girls ok to stay here with him while I check on the mother of my child?" The girls waved her off without question.

-x-

Inside the room Emily watched silently as Alison's chest went up and down with each breath. "How did I get so lucky?" She whispered to herself.

"Oh thank god Emily I've found you!" It was Dr. Sullivan walking inside the room.

"Shh...Alison's sleeping."

"I'm so sorry to disturb you at a time like this but I need you to come with me. Maya's asking for you."

"I'm sorry Dr. Sullivan but I can't. Alison's just given birth to our son and I don't want to leave them. Can't you ask someone at the station to go instead? Morgan won't mind."

"Uhm that's the thing, she's asking for you…" Dr. Sullivan explained.

"I'm sorry, I can't go see her right now" Emily whispered walking out to the hallway so she could properly talk to Dr. Sullivan.

"Emily it'll only take a minute" Dr. Sullivan pleaded "She really needs it"

"Look I know she's going through a lot and me going really helps her but my WIFE just had a baby. And I'm not about to walk out of here, there's a lot going in our lives as well" Emily stated harshly.

"Okay, I'm sorry for pushing you" Dr. Sullivan apologized "Congratulations on your son" she added before she walked away. Emily sighed turning around and heading back into the room, taking her place next to the bed once more.

"Is everything okay?" Alison asked groggily

"Hey" Emily whispered "I'm sorry I woke you up"

"You didn't" Alison assured the brunette

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little sore but I'm really happy" Alison smiled "How about you?"

Emily smiled leaning in and kissing the blonde passionately, "I can't believe you're asking how I'm feeling…. I'm not the one that just went through eight hours of labor"

"Well you kind of did" Alison said "You were there every minute and I have a feeling I might have damaged your hand permanently"

Emily laughed "You didn't. I actually want to thank you"

"Em…"

"No, I mean it. You're amazing, I love absolutely love everything about you, and the fact that you gave me our son? I don't know how I'll ever be able to make it up to you"

"I'm the lucky one Em, I love you so much" Alison smiled warmly, "Me and Sam love you so so much, and we are so lucky to have you" Emily smiled kissing the blonde once more.

"Speaking of Sam where is he?" Alison asked looking around the room, for the nursery cot.

"He's in the nursery, they took him after you fell asleep. Just to give him one last check, make sure everything's perfect"

Alison smiled "I already miss him"

"I can't wait to show him off to everybody. Mom is gonna love him to bits."

"We should probably call her,"

"Yeah we should" Emily chuckled, they both turned around when they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh it's good you're awake Alison" The nurse greeted pushing the nursery cot into the room "someone's a little hungry" she added as she reached the bed and picked up the newborn carefully placing in Alison's arms.

"Hi peanut" Alison kissed the little boy's forehead "I missed you"

"He's been doing just fine, many of us have been fighting for cuddles over this handsome little guy, haven't we?" She said tickling his chest. Alison made sure she was comfortable before undoing the few buttons of her night gown "Em can you hold him for a moment?" Alison asked the brunette when she couldn't manage to successfully unbutton her nightgown and hold the baby properly at the same time. Emily pulled the available chair over from the corner of the room to her wife's side.

"Nervous?" She asked looking up at Alison

"A little." Alison admitted as she took the baby back into her arms, however the little boy seemed to be interested in anything other than feeding. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No of course not darling, it just takes some babies a while to latch on. Don't worry when he's hungry enough he'll figure it out." the nurse told her. "I can leave him here with you for a while if you like? You can always try again later."

"Thankyou,"

"What if he doesn't like me?" Alison asked once the nurse left the room.

Emily laughed it off "Are you kidding? He loves you so much."

"Then why won't he latch on?" Alison said tears threatening to fall from her eyes, her hormones still running strong. The brunette patted her wife's arm.

"Tell you what, why don't I have a cuddle with him & you can get some more sleep before everyone gets here?" She suggested.

"But I should feed him" Alison stated "Aren't you hungry sweetie?" she added in a baby voice as she tickled Sam's belly, the little boy cooing in return, "I'm not quite sure if that's a yes or a no"

"He'll let us know when he starts crying," Emily laughed.

"Fine" Alison sighed handing the baby back to Emily so that she could button her nightgown back up.

"Get some rest, I'll be right here with him if you need anything," she said taking her seat again.

"I don't know how you expect me to sleep when I know you two are being all cute right next to me"

"Sleep." Emily ordered jokingly. Alison complied rolling over on her side drifting off almost immediately.

Emily looked down at her son, who was currently sucking on his hand, looking straight up to his mother "Everyone's going to be so happy to meet you. The boys are dying to see you. The girls will probably want to play dolls with you," The little boy gurgled "Yeah they will. You're so cute you know that? I'm highly doubting my ability to say no to you right now" She grabbed his hand and Sam wrapped his little hand around her finger.

For a whole hour Emily sat there holding him. Rocking him back and forth singing to him & telling him all the things she loved about his mommy, Ali. Until her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hey mom," she whispered

"Hi Darling, why are you whispering?"

"Ali's asleep & Peanut's not far off. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm so happy for the both you, I'll be there after brunch with Ashley, Ella & Veronica." She explained

"Mum, can I ask you something?"

"Anything darling,"

"Ali had trouble getting Sam to feed, is that normal?"

"Yes darling, in fact you were much the same back then. In the end I had to give you the bottle instead. Some babies just don't take to the breast as well as others that all."

The baby nuzzled into Emily's chest as he slept, getting saliva all over her shirt. His little hand moving against her own breast. Emily looked up to see Alison still sleeping away.

"Ali really wants to breastfeed him is there anything we can do to help him do it?"

Pam was silent thinking it over "Not really darling, unfortunately it's upto him whether he wants to take the breast or bottle."

"Ok, thanks mom, I guess we'll see you soon then?"

"Alright darling, give my love to Ali won't you?"

"I will, bye" Emily hung up a little upset that Ali might have to resort to bottle feeding him. She would be so crushed if he didn't feed from her at least once.

"You have to promise you'll try next time ok? Mommy will be upset if you don't." She said taking her son's hand kissing it.

"Hey Em, it's me can I come in?" Dr Robbins greeted.

"Yes of course,"

"I noticed you hadn't got any gifts for him yet & I saw this in the gift shop & couldn't resist," she chirped holding up a 'I love my mommies' onesie & a blue elephant teddy.

"Aww that's so sweet, Thankyou. I actually came by to tell you Callie & I just found out we're having another girl,"

"Congratulations! How's Rita doing?"

"She's doing great, bub is healthy and happy. We've decided to name her Violet even though it's still early days,"

"That's beautiful."

Peanut nuzzled Emily's chest again "Has he had his first feed yet?"

"We tried but he didn't seem interested, Ali was tired anyway."

"Well I'm sure he'll get there eventually" Dr. Robbins smiled as her pager buzzed "Duty calls, I'll come check on you later"

-x-

"I seriously don't get how he can be so cute" Aria gushed over as she held the little boy.

"Well look at his mom that's where he gets it from" Emily beamed proudly as she sat next to Alison in the hospital bed, while Hanna, Aria and Spencer sat together on the couch near the window.

"God you're so whipped" Hanna said making a whip sound

"Yeah well I'm happy to be" Emily smiled kissing Alison's temple.

The baby gurgled in Aria's arms "You are a cutie you know that Sammy? Yes you are" Spencer added gently caressing the little boy's head.

"Ugh I feel like I could hold him forever" Aria pouted,

"Well you can't, it's grandma's time now" Pam interrupted Aria as she walked into the room walking straight for the baby, "Hello sweet boy" she cooed as she picked up the newborn, "I'm your grandma" she added placing his head on her shoulder "I forgot how good babies smell"

"Well hello to you too mother" Emily said sarcastically

"Don't be a baby darling" Pam shoot back playfully "I had to say hello to this precious boy first" Pam said kissing the baby's head.

"I officially feel demoted" Emily sighed and Alison laughed

"Is it just me or are you jealous of our son?" The blonde mocked

"No" Emily chuckled "I'm happy to be demoted" she added and just then Sam began to fuss in his grandmother's arms.

"I may be wrong but someone might be hungry" Pam stated patting the baby's back.

"I think that's our cue to leave" Spencer said standing up, Aria and Hanna standing up right after.

"We'll come back later I promise" Hanna assured as she walked behind Aria towards the door closing it behind her, as Pam placed the newborn back in Alison's arms, before she headed for the door as well "I'll be right outside, gonna go get some coffee okay?" Pam told them and Emily nodded in return.

Alison looked unsure as she rocked her crying son, Emily noticed right away walking over towards her wife, "it's okay, we'll just try again okay? He'll get this time around"

Alison opened her mouth and closed it no words leaving her mouth so she simply nodded undoing her buttons, arranging her son so his head was closer to her breast, however the little boy just kept crying, "Come on buddy" Alison soothed "I promise you'll feel better after you eat, you just have to try"

"Come on peanut" Emily encouraged before she wiped away a tear that ran down Alison's cheek, "Just give him a moment babe"

"Please sweetie" Alison pleaded and as if he understood it took merely a few seconds before he latched on. "There you go…" The blonde smiled as happy tears ran down her cheeks "It wasn't that hard now was it?"

"See I told you he would get it" Emily smiled "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"In a minute" Alison smiled looking down at her son feeding for the first time "I just want to enjoy this moment, just the three of us"

"I still can't believe he's actually here" Emily said as she ran her hand over her son's head,

"I know me neither"

"I never thought I would love a man this much , but the moment I met him I knew I would do anything for him" Emily sighed

"Me too" Alison said looking up to meet Emily's eyes, "I love you to you know?"

"I love you more" Sam squirmed in his mother's arms "I think I should go get the nurse now" Emily said standing up and going to look for the nurse, leaving Alison and Sam alone in the room.

"It's true you know we really really love you" She rocked him "You and your mommy are by far the best thing that have ever happened to me"

 **Please leave us a review, we love hearing from you. :)  
**

 **Baby goes home with his mommies soon :)** **More chapters coming soon.  
**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **Here's another fast update beautiful people. Remember #LoveIsLove**

 **We apologize for minor errors in spelling and grammar etc.**

 **We can't thank you enough for leaving us such positive feedback. Keep that coming. :)**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 12:**

 **~:~**

"Why won't he stop crying Em?" Alison whined, gently bouncing their screaming son in her arms as she paced the nursery. Emily sat in the rocking chair rubbing her temples looking just as tired as Alison.

"I don't know Ali. Maybe try feeding him again." Sam cried even louder as Alison attempted to feed him.

"Come on baby. Please stop crying!" the blonde pleaded with him rocking him.

"He didn't make this much fuss at the hospital. Here I was thinking we had a quiet baby. He's been awake like this for hours," Emily sighed. As Alison continued moving about the room with Sam she noted the time on the clock, 1.45am.

"He's been crying like this ever since we brought him home. Maybe it's us?"

"Give him here, let me try for a while. You should go and get some sleep. You need it more than I do."

Alison smiled handing her the baby. "Em you know neither of us will be getting any sleep with him so unsettled like this. We may as well suffer together."

"Come on Peanut, come to Mama."

"You should try singing to him babe, he loved it when you sang to him in my belly." Alison yawned taking Emily's spot on the vacant rocking chair.

Emily started singing softly. Still Sam cried. His little lungs clearly weren't giving him any trouble now unlike when he was born.

"Oh sweet boy, what's wrong? You didn't want Mommy's milk, you didn't like your bubble bath & you have a clean nappy. Now you don't like my singing. I don't know what else we can do." Emily said sounding defeated looking at her wife in the corner who was in tears.

"What are we doing wrong Emily? He's our son. We're supposed to know how to make him stop crying. We're supposed to know what he wants. Why can't we do this?". Emily moved over to her wife, reaching for her hand she pulled her to a standing position as their son's cry pierced their ears. With one arm Emily hugged her wife close pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"We'll figure it out Ali. It's just gonna take some time to find a routine that works, that's all,". Alison hugged her wife and son tighter, more tears falling from her blue eyes.

"Damn these hormones!" she cursed through her tears gazing down at their son who had somewhat calmed down. "Looks like he just needed a cuddle with both of his mommies," Emily sighed happily at the silence that had suddenly fallen on the room.

Sam gurgled lightly in Emily's hold hiccupping a few times. "Aww you silly thing," Ali cooed stroking his little brown curls. Even though he had her eyes he mostly looked liked Emily with his tanned skin which only made Alison love him all the more.

"I think it's time he had another feed, then we can hopefully get him down for a while."

"Yeah ok," Alison agreed taking their son to the chair.

"I miss that baby bump a little bit," Emily admitted

"Really? I don't. I hated looking so fat,"

Emily scoffed "You didn't look fat you were and still are gorgeous."

Alison shuffled in the chair undoing her top giving their son access to her breast to which he happily latched onto again.

"He's getting the hang of that," The brunette said proudly making her way out of the nursery

"I'll meet you in bed in a little while," Alison called after her. Half an hour later Alison came back to their master bedroom to find Emily fast asleep on her side of the bed.

"God you're beautiful," she said to herself climbing into bed.

-x-

Pepe's bark was enough to shake Emily out of the sleep walking state she was in, and despite Emily's grip on the leash as she leads him into the house Pepe pulled against her, eager to go look for Alison. Even though they had barely slept last night after Sam had a huge round of colic, this morning she got up to walk Pepe and tire him down before they introduced him to Sam.

"Pepe slow down," Emily said firmly. Pepe's nails scraped against the hardwood floor as he knocked into some of the cardboard boxes that have piled up by the door.

"Pepe!" Emily called out as the dog barked again, and the cry of her son came straight after.

"Emily!" Alison groaned.

"PEPE GO OUTSIDE."

The brunette dropped the bag by the door, and lead Pepe through the house and out to the backyard. She usually loved how playful this dog is, but she knows that if she lets him go now, he'll run around the house and make things more chaotic. Once Pepe is safely in the backyard Emily made her way back inside, she finds Alison in their living room, as she paced back and forth in sweatpants and a button-down pyjama shirt with a tiny baby in her arms.

"I just got him to sleep," Alison snapped, her voice almost breaking, and Emily understands because between a hard labor and five days of almost no sleep she's been worn out.

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized. Alison swayed back and forth, patting Sam's back while making shushing noises in his ear and he kicks his skinny legs out with surprising strength.

"Did you get diapers at least?" she inquired, they had run out of diapers last night.

"Yeah, I did. I left them by the front door."

"Want me to take him for a bit? Give you a break?"

Alison shook her head. "It's ok Peanut, it's ok," she soothed the baby. "Maybe I should try feeding him again," she said over the baby's cries before she shushed him again.

"Didn't he just eat before I went to walk Pepe?"

"Yeah, but the book says to just let him eat whenever he wants to."

"He wants to?" Emily asked incredulously.

"I don't freaking know Em, but do you have a better idea?" she grumbled, moving backward towards the couch. "Even if he's not hungry, he seems to feel better when he's nursing anyway. Here, hold him for a second so I can get situated."

She eases the baby into Emily's arms and sits down on the couch, undoing the buttons on her pyjama shirt as quickly as she can.

"Ok, give him to me," Alison asked, as she reached up for him. Emily helped Alison settle the baby on her breast. At first, he cries and coughs, but after Alison gently encouraged him he latched on immediately.

"There he goes," Emily stated. "Maybe he just wanted Mommy."

Alison chuckled "Apparently he never gets enough, I shouldn't even wear a shirt anymore" Emily smirked at her but before she could say anything Alison spoke up again "Don't you dare Emily Fields"

"I wasn't going to say anything" Emily defended.

"Yeah right," she said as Emily sat next to her wrapping her arm around her wife. They stay like that for about twenty minutes, until her son gurgled once he had stopped feeding.

"Should we introduce him to Pepe?" Emily asked once they had finished burping Sam

"He should meet his little brother. Go get him." Emily nodded before she let herself outside to find Pepe laying on the grass

"Hey Peps," Emily greeted, and Pepe stood up. "Want to come in?"

Emily leaned down and patted the brown dog's head "Want to go see Ali and peanut?" in response the dog wagged his tail eagerly as if he knew who Emily was talking about. "Come on," she added as she took him by the collar, because Emily doesn't want him to run up to her son and scare him.

"Hey, goofball" Alison greeted once Emily walked into the living room and Pepe wagged his tail even faster.

"Are you holding him? Because I don't want him to scare peanut and-"

"I know, I am." Emily interrupted the blonde "Pepe won't hurt him I promise"

"Pepe, come here. We want to introduce you to somebody." As the dog got closer to both Alison and the baby, he got more excited.

"Sit," Emily ordered as soon as he was close to the couch, close enough that he could sniff the baby, Pepe immediately sat down. Alison kept her arms wrapped tightly around their son, allowing Pepe to smell Sam.

"Be calm," Emily stated as she patted his head.

"He's ok," Alison assured as Pepe raised his paw and rested it on her knee, lifting his body up to get a little closer. "Do you like him?" The blonde inquired, moving her son a tiny bit closer. "Pepe this Sam."

Pepe pushed his nose against the little boy's leg before he licks the bare skin of Sam's knee. He can't seem to stop kissing him and Emily is ready to pull him away, but Sam didn't cry at all and Pepe was being so very gentle. It was just an infant reflex, the expression on their son's face but his little smile made both Emily and Alison's heart want to explode.

"Aww, are you ticklish, peanut?" Alison cooed.

"They definitely like each other," Emily smiled.

"They like each other. It was a good idea to give him one of his blankets. It's like he knows him."

"That was in the book too," Emily admitted. "Well, one of them. I sadly can't take full credit for it." Alison laughed in return.

Emily's phone vibrated in her pocket, and she fumbled to answer it before it woke Sam up too much. "It's my mom," she mouthed to Alison before she answered.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, darling. How's my little grandson doing?"

"Apart from crying all night, every night he's good." Her daughter explained.

"Give it time, how's Ali? Is she coping ok? Is there anything she needs?"

"She's a little sleep deprived but other than that she's good" Emily assured

"Oh, good!" Pam explained. "Listen, did you two have a chance to go grocery shopping yet? If you didn't, I can bring dinner over for you."

"We didn't, actually, so that would be great mom."

"Ok, I'll drop by in an hour or so. Anything special you want to eat?"

"I'm sure whatever you bring will be fine, but let me ask Ali Hang on." Emily said

"Ok, and Emily?" Pam says before he can pull away. "Kenneth has called me more than twice today wondering when he could drop by to see Sam, apparently Alison isn't answering and he's too scared to call the house line in case he wakes up the baby."

Emily chuckled. "I think her phone's been dead since last night, but I'll tell her. Hold on, let me ask her about the food first, Hey my mom wants to know if she can bring dinner over for us. I told her yes." Emily informed turning over to the blonde.

"Okay yeah that's be great" Alison smiled

"What kind of food do you want?" Emily inquired. Alison's too distracted by the baby and the dog that she barely paid attention to her wife "Anything," she said with her focus on the baby. However a few seconds went by before she perked her head up, "Wait, no. The brew." Emily nodded before she kept talking with her mother on the phone.

-x-

After Emily opened the door Pam bustled in trying her best to be quiet. "You're the best mom ever" she said gratefully as she hugged her mother.

"Is he asleep?" Pam asked.

"No, just woke up," Emily informed taking the bag of food before her mother headed to the living room.

"Where's my grandson?" she exclaimed as she kissed Ali's cheek before she headed to for the baby in her arms. "Hi, Sammy, how are you baby boy?"

"I now officially feel up-staged" Emily declared as she walked back into the living room.

"I know it's an unfamiliar feeling for you babe" Alison joked.

"Shut up," the brunette laughed.

With Sam in one arm, Alison took the container and tried to open it with her mouth. "Want me to take him while you eat?" Pam offered.

Alison hesitated before Pam continued "Ali," she added gently. "He's ok. Let me give you a break, sweetheart.

"So Pam carefully lifted Sam out of Alison's arms and situated him in the crook of her elbow "Everything's okay I'll take care of him"

Alison nodded, and Pam smiled.

"Eat your dinner," she said firmly before she turned her attention to the baby in her arms. "Sammy are you being good for your mommies? I heard you got to meet your puppy today. Is that true?"

Alison took a bite of her burger "Tell Grandma that we had a very successful first meeting."

"He's ok like this?" Pam asked after Pepe settled his head on her knee next to Sam.

"Yeah, he's fine," Alison assured.

"They really like each other" Emily smiled

"I can see that" Pam nodded "You like Pepe sweetheart?" she cooed at the newborn, and Sam gurgled in return. Making the three women laugh.

 **Please leave us a review, we love hearing from you. :)  
**

 **More chapters coming soon.  
**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **Sorry for the long wait but we've been busy and lacking in inspiration and sick. Remember #LoveIsLove**

 **We apologize for minor errors in spelling and grammar etc.**

 **Keep those lovely reviews coming we really appreciate them.**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 13:**

 **~:~**

The next day was the day that Sam would be introduced to his very big extended family, his Uncles Caleb, Toby & Ezra all his 'cousins' even though he wasn't blood related to any of them. Pam had stayed over to help Emily & Alison clean the house and prep it for the intrusion of people they were happily awaiting.

"Ali you shouldn't be scrubbing the floor like that," Pam scolded sweetly seeing Ali on her hands and knees on the kitchen floor "Not in your state. You might slip & hurt yourself,"

"I feel useless lying around while you and Emily fuss over me & the baby. I have to do something." She whined as Pam helped her to her feet.

"Nonsense! You aren't useless. You've just had a baby. That's enough stress on your body. I don't want my daughter in law dropping dead of exhaustion. Alright?" She smiled touching Alison's cheek.

The blonde returned her smile & left Pam to finish the floor. "There must be something I can do while Peanut is asleep," Ali sighed slumping down on their bed as Emily was trying to make it.

"If you really wanna do something to help you could help me remake the bed you just ruined," her wife laughed crawling on top of her kissing her. Alison smiled into the kiss almost purring as Emily pressed her further into the mattress.

"Em as much as I love where this is going, your mom is downstairs & our sleeping baby is down the hall,"

Emily only sniggers against her wife's neck "Makes it all the more fun, come on this the most I've had you since he was born," undoing the few buttons of Alison's shirt letting her hands touch the bare skin.

The blonde moaned heavily "Em I'm serious...we can't do this right now. Your mom will find us. Plus he's only a few days old Em!"

Emily continued leaving a trail of kisses on her wife's body. "Convince me that you want me to stop & I'll stop,". The brunette teased. Alison arched her back off the bed into Emily almost ready to give in.

"Eh-Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Came Mrs Fields voice in the doorway. Emily jumped off Alison all flushed and so did Alison.

"Mom!" Emily shrieked

Alison discreetly sat up on the bed doing up her shirt.

"I'm glad I didn't come up here any later, the guests are arriving. My grandson is also waking up." She told the couple making her way back downstairs to welcome them.

"I'll finish making the bed and I'll meet you downstairs.".

"Ok, I really Hope Sam isn't too overwhelmed by all the noise with the other kids." Alison commented biting her bottom lip. Emily nodded pecking Alison on the cheek. As Alison made her way to the nursery Pepe bounded happily at her heels "Hey boy, Have you been looking after your little brother for me?" She said patting his head. He barked in response following her.

"Hi handsome, did you have a good nap?" She whispered reaching into the cot to pick him up. His bright blue eyes staring back at her waving his arms and legs like he was happy to see her. "Come on Peanut everybody's waiting,"

-x-

Alison descended the stairs with her son in her arms wrapped in his blanket. Everyone was already in full party mode. The guys had beers in their hand and the kids were running around the house chasing each other. Clearly already hopped up on sugar that Auntie Hanna always provided much to the displeasure of their health nut friends Aria & Spencer.

"Ali, oh my gosh he's so cute in his little jumpsuit, Can I hold him? Please!" Hanna begged putting her napkin of snacks down on the bench. Alison kissed Hanna on the cheek as Emily joined her side.

"You changed his diaper right?" Emily asked

"Yes Em, He's fed, changed and wearing a clean jump suit. He spit up on the other one." She explained bouncing him in her arms.

"Auntie Ali! Auntie Ali!" a little voice shouted. It was little Marion her favourite niece jumping up and down in front of her pulling on the hem of her dress. "Careful Maz! I've got the baby." Alison said sternly.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Marion chanted impatiently pulling on Alison as she stood next to her wife & Hanna.

"No Maz! Stop!" Alison said almost yelling at her. At the tone in her voice Sam started whimpering in her arms. "Shhh...it's ok baby. It's ok."

Marion stopped jumping up and started crying running out of the room.

"Marion honey wait" Toby called as he followed her out to the back yard.

"Ali how could you speak to her like that? She's just a little girl. She's just over excited about seeing the baby & you. She's missed her weekly sleepovers with favourite Aunt." Spencer scolded from across the room.

"Fruit Punch anyone?" Mrs Fields asked trying to diffuse the sudden tension in the room. Everyone seemed to ignore her. Caleb and Ezra took their leave to the backyard to escape.

"I'm sorry Spence, I'm just so tired I didn't mean to snap at her like that. Can someone take him while I go apologise to her."

Aria and Hanna immediately swooped in fighting for the baby. Hanna being taller and stronger of the two won.

"Ha! Too slow tiny!" Hanna mocked holding the baby over her shoulder. Aria just stuck out her tongue sipping her drink.

"Whatever" Aria muttered. Meanwhile everyone sat and ate talking about their plans for the holidays.

Alison walked out to the backyard where she found Marion in Toby's arms as a few tears ran down her cheeks, she took a deep breath before she walked over to the little girl, "Do you mind if I talk to her for a minute?" Toby looked down at her daughter before he nodded standing up and walking over to Ezra and Caleb.

"Hey Maz" Alison said sitting down next to the four year old "I want to tell you something" 

"I don't want you to " Marion stated

"Look sweetie I know you're mad at how I talked to you"

"You screamed" Marion corrected

"Yeah I know I did, and I'm so so sorry" Alison apologized.

"Why did you scream at me? I didn't do anything wrong I just wanted to see Sammy and play with him"

Alison sighed "I know that too, you see when babies are born they cry a lot" the blonde explained "which means I haven't been able to sleep a lot"

"Sam cries a lot?" Marion asked "but he's so small" 

"You'd think that because of how small he is he wouldn't be so loud wouldn't you?" Marion nodded "well he doesn't like to sleep much and because he can't talk he cries all night"

"Like a little sleep monster?" Marion asked with a smile

"Yeah just like that" Alison nodded "and just like the tickle monster" she added as she tickled the little girl who within seconds was in a fit of laughter.

After a few minutes of laughter both of them sat back down "So do you forgive me Maz?"

"Yes Aunty Ali" Marion nodded "I love you" 

"I love you too sweetheart"

-x-

"Mommy, Daddy can we play with Sammy now? Please?" Scott & Jennifer asked as their sister Isobel sat on the ground with Sam who was sprawled out on the floor with Alison and Emily either side of him.

"Yeah I wanna play with sammy too!" Ruby added jumping in Caleb's lap as all the adults were seated in the living room.

"Yeah can we mommy?!" Marion squeaked a little hesitant after being yelled at by Alison earlier. Everyone turned to Emily and Alison on the floor.

"Ali? Can they have a hold?" Spencer asked holding Marion back.

"Please Auntie Ali." Marion begged, her little eyes pleading. The blonde smiled rolling her eyes playfully.

"Of course you can". Alison smiled

"But be careful with his head" Emily added as she got up from her spot on the floor taking her son and helping the other kids settle on the couch before holding him.

"Aww that's so adorable. I think he's smiling." Pam said totally in awe of her grandson.

A knock at the front door disturbed them.

"Oh that must be your father Ali, he said he might be coming." A few minutes passed and Pam re-entered the room followed not by Alison's dad but by a man dressed in uniform.

"Morgan? W-what are you doing here?" Emily questioned

"Sorry to crash the party Em but we have a situation. We need all hands on deck. Hodge asked me to come get you."

Alison sighed "Seriously? It's Saturday"

"Sorry Ali, Boss's orders,"

"Let's talk outside." Emily said leading the way back to the front door. "What's going on?"

"Maya's missing. She broke out of Welby last night. She hasn't been seen since. We were hoping she might have come looking for you."

"What?!" Emily looked shocked as she closed the front door behind her.

"We still don't understand why she did it but Dr. Sullivan said she was starting to become obsessed with you"

Emily sighed looking back to the her house that was filled with her friends and family before she spoke "So what are we going to do?"

"Hotch wants us all back in the station so we can brainstorm" Morgan said

"I don't know if I should lea-"

"Don't worry, there's a squad car coming to make sure nothing happens to Ali or Sam" Morgan interrupted the brunette.

"I'm going to get my stuff and let Ali know I'll be out in a minute" Emily informed and Morgan nodded in response before he headed back to his car to wait for his friend.

-x-

It was already half past eight and after assuring her friends multiple times that she was going to be okay by herself while Emily was at work had managed to send them off, so the blonde waved goodbye once more before she closed the front door behind her, "So it's just you and me peanut" she whispered to the little boy in her arms who nuzzled his little head on her breast, something he did every time he was hungry.

"Are you hungry?" Alison cooed and the little boy gurgled in return "Yes you are" she added as she made her way to the living room where she settled down on the couch before she unbuttoned her shirt allowing her son access to her breast, the little boy not even hesitating before he latched on. "And to think that when you were born I thought we wouldn't be able to do this" the blonde chuckled caressing her son's head "God I love you so much Sam" she whispered "so so much."

The blonde jumped when her phone rang next to her, making her son stop sucking for a moment but soon after Alison picked up the phone Sam resumed suckling. "Hello?"

"Hey Ali" Alison felt her heart skip a beat with happiness when she recognized the voice on the other side of the phone. Jason.

"Oh my god Jason! How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you? I just got back from Namibia so I just got my signal back" Jason explained "That's why I hadn't called to ask how you were doing"

"I gave birth two weeks ago" she blonde beamed proudly looking down at her son.

"WHAT?!" Jason screamed which made Alison pull the phone away from her ear, "I can't believe I missed it" 

"Yeah well as much as I would've wanted to keep him there for two more weeks until you got here, I'm pretty glad he's here"

"How is he?" 

"He's perfect" The blonde smiled "and ready to meet his uncle"

"I'm just as ready to meet him" Jason confessed "I'll be there the day after tomorrow" he promised

"I can't wait to see you, I missed you so much" Even though their relationship wasn't always the best in the last couple of years they had gotten a lot closer, however because he was currently running a charity Jason traveled all around the world a lot.

"I missed you too" Jason sighed "I have to go I have a plane to catch, talk to you soon" 

"Love you" Alison said before she hung up,

"Love you too" she heard Jason call out before the landline died.

After she hung up with her brother Alison turned on the TV something that was becoming a habit every time she breastfed her son, however although she usually could watch a full episode of Dexter her son fell asleep halfway through his dinner. Alison put him down in the white bassinet in the living room before she quickly drifted off as well the lack of sleep quickly catching up on her. She woke up when she heard her son crying, however the as she sat up she realized the cries came from far away rather than from the bassinet next to her.

Alison sighed assuming that Emily got home and took Sam upstairs. However when she grabbed her phone she saw Emily's latest message 'still stuck at work, promise I'll be home as soon as I can'. Her heart began pumping adrenaline through her veins as she stood up before she ran up the stairs, the closer and closer she got to the nursery the louder the cries got.

She froze, her heart stopped beating and the blood ran cold through her veins when she saw a dark shadow in the middle of the room, her son in her arms. Slowly the dark figure turned around switching the lamp on.

"Maya?" Alison gasped, surely her eyes were playing tricks on her?

"He's got some quite powerful lungs this guy" Maya stated giving Alison a sinister look, as she took Sam's hand in her own.

"Give me my baby back" Alison growled taking a step forward which made Maya take two back.

"Take one more step closer and I'll hurt him" Maya threatened squeezing the tiny hand a little harder which definitely didn't help in making the baby stop crying. "You don't want anything to happen to him now do you?"

Sam continued to cry out. "Please Maya, I'm begging you please don't hurt him. He hasn't done anything to you. He's just a baby." Alison pleaded softly trying her best to remain calm as to not provoke Maya further.

"It's not fair you know…"

Alison stood there confused "What's not fair?"

"You get all this..." she gestured to the room around her "...Emily & now you get a baby? When all this was supposed to be my life. Mine & Emily's," As Maya spoke Alison noticed her hold on Sam got tighter and tighter. He screamed louder "Maya! Don't hurt him!". The other woman paced back and forth bouncing the infant in her arms.

"Shh it's ok baby you're with your real mommy now." Maya whispered touching Sam's face with the pad of her thumb. Alison took the opportunity to take a small step toward them when Maya turned her back to the window. Sam's crying urging her motherly instinct to rush over and rip him from her arms. "It's ok Peanut, Mommy's right here." At the sound of his mother's voice he seemed to calm down just a little then Ali began to hum on of his favourite songs that Emily would use to sing him to sleep.

"You're not his mother I am!" Maya shouted shifting from one foot to the other as she turned back to face her. Alison stopped still, "You're shirts wet." Maya sniggered. The blonde glanced down at her shirt Maya was right her shirt was indeed damp. Her sons cries had caused her to lactate.

"He's hungry & it's his feeding time," Alison explained slightly embarrassed. Sam cried out again, the brunette continually bouncing him. "Why won't he shut up?". Maya groaned, she was becoming increasingly frustrated with every minute that passed.

"He won't stop until you give him to me." the blonde said sternly taking another step toward them. "No! I'm not doing anything until you call Emily & convince her to talk to me! She promised to come back and visit me! She lied to me!"

"Ok, I'll call Emily if I can have my son."

"He's not your son! I'm only gonna give him to you so he will stop crying," Feeling relieved Alison took a breath as Maya reluctantly placed Sam in her arms.

"There. Now call Emily!"

Alison nodded before walking out with Sam nuzzling her. Entering the master bedroom she grabbed her phone dialling Emily's number.

"Hey Babe what's up?"

"Emily you need to come home now! Maya's here. She's asking to see you."

"What?"

"Just come home okay?!"

"I'm on my way with Morgan." Without another word Emily hung up and went to fetch Morgan from the Break room.

"Morgan we have to go, Maya's at my house. Ali called. We have to go right now!" Emily said urgently. Morgan was lounging back in a chair eating a donut dropping it instantly "Let's go, you call Dr Sullivan in the way,"

A few minutes later Morgan & Emily and a few others from the team jumped into their squad cars sirens blasting.

"Dr Sullivan, thank god I reached you. We know where she is. She's at my house with Alison. Please hurry." She told her through the phone.

"Emily I need you to listen to me" Dr. Sullivan pleaded "She's probably having a psychotic break which means she can be really aggressive, so it's really important how you approach her"

Emily nodded "Okay what should we do?"

"Seeing the police may alter her so you have to pretend to be alone" Dr. Sullivan ordered "Once you're sure both Alison and the baby are safe then the police should intervene. I'll be waiting outside to take her back to the hospital I'm on my way" Dr. Sullivan informed the brunette before she hanged up.

"Morgan please can't this car go any faster my wife and baby's lives are at stake here!"

"I'm flying through red lights as it is Em" he explained putting the pedal flat to the floor as they rounded another corner.

Finally they reached the front yard if the house. "Please god let them be ok," Emily whispered to herself jumping out the car approaching the front door.

"Emily I want you to stay here. I can't have you lose it up there. We have to get Alison and Sam away safely and we can't do that if you're there, you're too close to this case Em."

"I'll be damned if I let Maya take my family hostage. Besides you heard Dr. Sullivan she can't feel threatened." The brunette argued

"Fine. We're right behind you got it?"

Emily agreed. Silently they ascended the stairs to the second story clad in their bulletproof vests and guns in hand.

"It's ok buddy, I know you're scared but I'm right here" Emily heard her wife's voice falter as her son wailed loudly.

Seeing the light coming from the nursery she tiptoed down the hall following Morgan. "Now that I have your full attention." She heard Maya say.

"She's got a gun!" Morgan said peering into the room. Maya was by the window pointing the gun at Alison while she held the baby.

"What's taking Emily so long? She's supposed to be here so we can run away together with our baby," the brunette cried out, the gun shaking in her hand.

"Maya you don't want to do this, please just let us go. You wouldn't want to hurt a baby would you?" Alison asked looking at her son.

"I don't want to but I will if I have to, you should have said goodbye because you're not holding him again"

"I'm going in" Emily stated placing her gun back in its holster walking into the room.

"Maya I'm here. Put the gun down and we can talk."

"Em," was all Alison managed to say.

"Are you ok? Is he okay?" The brunette asked approaching her wife slowly.

"We're ok." The blonde assured

"Hey! Stop talking to her. You're here to see me! And our baby!"

Emily turned her attention back to Maya who was still holding a crying Sam in her arms "I'll make you a deal. If you let Alison & the baby go we can talk all we want."

"That's not her baby it's ours!" Maya screeched pointing the gun to the little boy

"Maya please he-" Alison sobbed before being interrupted.

"You no longer get a say in what happens to him"

"Wait why do we want to take the baby?" Emily said walking over to Maya after mouthing to Ali 'follow my lead' "It's not ours"

"Are you sure?" Maya hesitated looking down at the baby in her arms before Emily nodded, "Then I guess it's settled we'll have to get rid of them" The brunette added pointing the gun at Alison before a shot was fired.

 **Please leave us a review, we love hearing from you. :)  
**

 **More chapters coming soon.  
**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **We apologize for minor errors in spelling and grammar etc.**

 **Keep those lovely reviews coming we really appreciate them.**

 **CATASTROPHE & THE CURE**

 **CHAPTER 14:**

~:~

"No, no, no, no, no," Emily repeated over and over again pressing her hands down on the bleeding wound, both of them shaking restlessly. Despite all of the noise and fuss happening around the room her ears were numb and all she could feel was Alison's pulse growing weaker under her fingers. Morgan kneeled down beside her as they took a screaming Maya out of the nursery.

"E-Em.." Alison gasped as she felt the frigid taste of blood on her mouth "Sa-am"

Emily looked up realizing her son had slipped her mind, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw JJ holding Sam "He's okay"

"You have to pr-promise m-e-" Alison coughed before she placed her hand on her chest right on top of Emily's "you'll take ca-are of him"

"No! Don't you dare talk like that!...Do you hear me? You're going to be fine." Emily choked out as tears flooded her eyes and panic flooded her veins. Alison was fading so fast, almost all colour had drained from her face. "P-promise me." the blonde managed to whisper. Emily nodded silently applying even more pressure to the wound as if it would help keep her wife in this moment with her...the land of the living. "...Don't leave me Ali, I need you. Sam needs you."

-x-

Hours had passed and Alison was still in surgery. Emily sat with Morgan in the waiting area while a few other police officers were discussing how something like this could have happened with one of their own guarding her.

"Where was Officer Billings? He was supposed to be stationed outside their house. I don't understand it...has anyone heard from him or know of his whereabouts?" she heard one of them say.

"It sure is rather odd." another agreed. Anger boiled inside Emily. Her wife's life was hanging in the balance at this moment and all they were doing were standing around with coffee in their hands gossiping about the whereabouts of the guy who should have been on site to protect her family.

"I don't care where the hell he is! Just find the bastard! If my wife dies I swear to god he will pay." she shouted angrily as she approached the group.

"Em calm down, You have to stay strong for Ali." Morgan said placing an arm around her shoulders guiding her back to her seat.

"I can't lose her Morgan. I can't raise Peanut alone." she confessed.

"You won't have to. Ali's a fighter you know that." he replied not all that confidently. He was scared that one of his best friends was going to lose the one person who had always been there for her. A few minutes later a doctor came out ready to give them another update on how Alison's surgery was going.

"How is she?" Emily asked concerned

"She's doing well considering. We've managed to stop the bleeding and removed the bullet it just missed her heart. She's lucky to be alive."

"So she's going to be okay?"

"It's still too early to say but yes it looks as though she will make a full recovery." the doctor said and Emily let out a sigh of relief, a relief that was quickly washed over her when she heard a man's voice talking to Reid.

"Look Billings I don't think you should be here" Reid tried to whisper.

"I have to explain what happened,"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Emily barked in his direction.

"Emily I'm so so sorry for what happened-"

"You're sorry?!" Emily screamed pushing him against the wall "You're sorry?! My wife got shot and you're sorry?!"

"I got a text telling me to go home or my family would be hurt"

"Wait a minute. What text?" Reid asked looking confused. Billings pulled his phone from his pocket opening to the text.

"So you let my family take the fall instead?" Emily snapped "Did you know I have a five week old baby at my house? That you left and put a five week old's life on the line?"

"Em I'm sorry...I panicked. I didn't know what else to do."

"You call for back up that's what you do?" Emily stated. Billings hung his head "I know that now. Is there anything I can do?". The brunette seemed to be thinking over his words when suddenly she swung a fist out in front of him, hitting him square in the jaw.

"You could do your job" Emily snapped "If anything happens to my wife is on you, you hear me? Her blood is on your hands!" JJ came up from behind and grabbed Emily's shoulder.

"I think he's hungry, you should take him to the nurses station I'm sure they have some formula there for him." she said gently bouncing an unsettled Sam in her arms.

"Yeah" Emily said taking her son back into her arms "I don't think Ali would want him to stay here though. I should call someone" she added rocking the baby slightly.

"Next time...call for back-up.!" Morgan whispered to Billings when Emily was out of earshot. Emily wandered off with her son in the direction of the nurses station when she almost collided with Alison's dad.

"Emily! I just heard is she alright? Please tell me she's alright?" Kenneth urged

"She's still in surgery right now but she's going to fine. I'm just going to take Sam to feed him, everyone's in the waiting room down the hall,"

"Emily I might be overstepping but is the hospital really a good place for a newborn?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean but Sam is perfectly ok being here. He was born here after all."

"Come on buddy, let's get you something to eat then hopefully we can see how mommy's doing when they get her settled in recovery." Sam squirmed in her arms "She's going to be okay don't worry"

I"s there anything I can help you with?" A blonde nurse asked when Emily reached the nurses' station.

"Hi, umh I was wondering if there was anyway I could get some baby formula?" Emily inquired "My wife is in surgery and I don't have any milk, and he's hungry"

"Emily? What are you doing here? Did Sam have an appointment with me today?" Came a voice from behind her

"Arizona it's so good to see you," Emily greeted hugging the blonde with one arm. "It's a long story but you wouldn't have any formula down in PEDS would you?"

"Of course, how is this little guy doing?" she asked tickling Sam's belly and making eyes at him. Sam smiled blowing a raspberry. "He's getting so big,"

"Yeah, he's great,"

"Come on, let's go for his dinner" Arizona smiled "Why are you here anyway?"

"There was an accident with Ali" Emily sighed "She was shot"

"Oh my god, She's ok though right?"

Emily smiled "She's tough. She's the strongest person I know." As they made their way down the corridors they continued chatting.

"She is Emily" Dr. Robbins assured "She's been through so much and she's always pulled through, and that's because of you".

"I can't take all the credit. She's the most amazing person & sometimes I can't believe she's all mine." Emily smiled as Dr. Robbins handed her a baby bottle full of milk.

"Thanks" Emily sighed taking it before another doctor came through the door.

"Mrs. Fields?"

"That's me" Emily turned around to find the younger doctor standing in his scrubs a splatter of blood on his chest. "What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Your wife is fine she's down in recovery right now if you want to see her"

"Yes please."

"She's still unconscious right now but you're welcome to sit with her until she wakes up" he advised.

"Okay thank you" Emily smiled as the doctor walked away "So I'm going to go.."

"What are you waiting for go, I'll go see how you two are doing in a little while".

-x-

"Are you liking your bottle?" Emily asked staring down at the little boy who was sucking furiously out of the bottle. Emily was grateful that Sam seemed to be unphased by the events of the day as he continued feeding until the bottle was empty. "You know peanut, if it wasn't for your mommy you wouldn't be here. She brought you into this world and loves you so much. So do I-"

just then a nurse walked into the room "Hello I'm Susan, I'm your wife's nurse" she informed

"Hi, I don't have to leave do I?"

"No you don't" Susan assured "but it is getting close to visiting hours being over & I think your little one there would benefit from a good night's sleep."

"I don't want to leave her" Emily sighed as she began to burp her son. The nurse placed a kind hand on her shoulder,

"If there's any change we will call you. She's just sleeping now." Emily looked over at her wife, her blonde hair spread out on the pillow, her chest slowly rising and falling with each new breath. "Alright but i'm going to have two officers stand watch outside her door all night."

"If you think that necessary then ok, but our hospital security is very good," Susan assured her.

"I just want her to be okay" Emily sighed before her son started to cry once more "sh-sh-sh it's okay peanut" she tried soothing him.

"Is everything okay?" Susan inquired

"Yeah, I'm just pretty sure he misses his mommy" Emily said "You miss mommy bud?" The little boy kept crying.

"How old is he?" Susan asked walking closer to the brunette

"Five weeks. He keeps us busy but we love him for it...most of the time."

"Oh I remember having a newborn" Susan laughed "they certainly take over our lives don't they?"

"Yeah they d-"

Alison began to stir awake. "-Eh Em?"

Emily almost jumped at the sound of her wife's small voice "Hey, I'm right here, you're ok, you're in the hospital."

"Sam" Alison gasped

"He's right here, he's ok too. We're all still together Ali, Your dad's here. He wants to see you." Alison a move to sit up but failed when her surgical scar twinged in pain.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she whispered

"Of course" Emily smiled "just stay put you just had surgery"

"I'll organise an orderly to bring a cot for you to sleep on tonight then?" the nurse offered.

"Thanks,"

"Em…" Alison spoke "What about Sam? I don't know if he should be sleeping in a hospital". Emily squeezed her wife's hand sweetly.

"Don't you worry about him right now, just rest. I'll be right here when you wake up ok. Sam needs his mommy to get better so he can have a cuddle. Ok?"

"What happened to your hand?" Alison asked when she notices the bruises on her wife's knuckles.

"I punched the guy that was supposed to be looking after you. He deserved it."

Alison half smiled.

"You better not teach our son that violence is the answer," the blonde joked.

"Hey! We have to teach him to defend himself and his family." the brunette laughed.

 **Please leave us a review, we love hearing from you. :)  
**

 **We also need ideas for further chapters so send us some :)**

 **More chapters coming soon.  
**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon**


	15. Chapter 15

**_**Hey readers, we apologise for the long wait, t was due to the holiday season and personal reasons we won't bore you with but we also lacked idea's. Anyway we hope to get back on track slowly. Please forgive us if there are minor errors etc.**_**

 ** _ **Catastrophe & The Cure**_**

 _ **Chapter 15:**_

 _ **~:~**_

 _ **THANKSGIVING** _

It had been two months since the incident with Maya and thankfully it was finally the beginning of the holiday season. Alison & Emily had invited everyone over but this time it was for a small casual get together instead of making it a big deal of it, they decided to just have a movie night with all the kids.

"Are you sure you want all the kids here so soon after the...accident?" Aria asked hesitantly struggling with the kids backpacks through the front door.

"Of course! Ali's been going a little stir crazy the last two months with taking it easy so I thought this would be a little bit of a treat for her as much as all the kids," Emily explained taking two of the bags from Aria's hands.

"Auntie Em what movies are we gonna watch?" Jennifer asked enthusiastically running passed her and her mother to the den where Ali was seated with a sleepy Sam in her arms.

"Not sure yet, but you know where to find our DVD collection." Emily called out as Hanna and Spencer turned up with their own kids.

"Hey girls, I brought the kids some popcorn to share and Hanna brought all the candy." Spencer greeted

"Hi kids!"

"Hi Auntie Em, Happy Thanksgiving" Little maz squealed happily squeezing the brunettes middle.

"Happy Thanksgiving Marion,"

"Han are you ok? You look a bit funny," Aria commented looking to the blonde.

"Jee thanks for that, it's been a long week. Caleb and I are ready for a break. The kids are driving us crazy." As the kids settled down on the various bean bags Aria, Hanna and Spencer kissed their kids goodbye and left.

"Is Peanut asleep already?"

"Yeah, he's out like a light. Probably a good thing since we don't want him to cry during the movie marathon," the blonde laughed stroking his little face. Emily moved over wrapping her arm around her wife and son.

"So Kids did you decide on a movie?"

"The grinch." Jake & Ruby said together. As the movie played on by one the kids fell asleep leaving Alison & Emily to tuck them all into bed. Emily made sure Ali only carried Sam & Marion to bed as they were the least heavy.

"Em? I've been thinking we should see Maya." Alison said placing Sam in his cot that night.

"You're kidding right?" The brunette sighed.

"Well I want her to know I don't blame her for what happened. She suffers mental illness Emily. She was held hostage for years and after being found realises the person she loved moved on...you moved on with me. I think it would be good for us to forgive her."

"...I'm not sure I can do that Ali. I almost lost you because of her." Emily said bluntly as they climbed into bed together with the brunette cuddling her wife from behind. Alison turned over kissing her on the cheek.

"If I can forgive her for shooting me I'm sure you can too. She's not a bad person Em, she's just a person that bad things have happened to."

Emily smiled pulling her wife closer to her body. "You really are something special Alison Dilaurentis."

"That's Mrs Alison Fields actually," the blonde giggled. It wasn't long before the couple fell asleep in each other's arms. However a couple of hours later a loud thud woke them up, followed by a cry coming from the guest room.

"Em" Ali shook the brunette awake "did you hear that?"

"...He-hear what?" The brunette whispered back rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"That noise."

"It was probably the raccoons in the garbage again." Emily groaned rolling back onto her side.

"Yeah because raccoons tend to cry" Alison rolled her eyes "I'm going to go check"

"Ok," Emily yawned. Alison tiptoed out of bed following the sound. It sounded a lot like one of the kids but she couldn't be sure. She reached the first bedroom with the boys, peering inside she could see that both of them were sound asleep. Smiling she closed the door continuing down the hall to the second bedroom.

The moment she opened the door she heard the soft whimpers coming from inside the room, once she was inside she found Marion sitting on the floor tears on her cheeks "Marion sweetie? What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream and fell out of bed, my knee hurts." She cried cradling her knee. Alison bent down beside her and inspected her knee, a small scrape was present with a trickle of blood.

"It looks like you scraped your knee" The blonde sighed "How about we go to my room to get it fixed up?" The little girl nodded and Alison wiped away one of the crocodile tears that were still on Marion's cheek, before she picked the girl up into her arms walking out closing the door behind them. Once the blonde reached the master bedroom she found her wife sitting in bed their son laying on his back on the mattress.

"He was getting a little fussy,"

"Okay so you hear our four month old babbling in his room but you didn't hear Marion fall off the bed?" Alison eyed her jokingly.

"Sorry," Emily shrugged.

"Come on Maz, hop in the bed. You can stay here with us tonight." The little version of Spencer jumped up crawling under the covers next to Sam.

"Can I cuddle sammy? He always makes me happy." Emily was a little hesitant but agreed anyway.

"Of course you can sweetheart" Alison smiled picking up the little boy and placing him on his cousin's arms.

"Hi Sammy" Marion whispered tickling his chubby cheek, which made Sam giggle something he had started to do a few weeks ago. Still every time it happened it made both Alison and Emily's heart ache a little "He laughed aunt Em"

"He did didn't he. Means he's happy."

"I wish I had a baby brother" Marion sighed "Can you ask my mommy and daddy Aunt Ali and Em?"

Emily and Alison shared a look. Both of them smirking. Spencer was actually expecting another baby already. She had told them at brunch a month ago. She was just over 9 weeks.

"Well maybe if you wish really hard you might get a brother or sister one day," Ali smiled seeing the joy in the little girl's face at cuddling Sam.

"Well I wish very very hard, I'll even ask Santa" Marion promised "is Santa going to bring Sammy presents?"

"I hope so. Sammy's been a good boy and you've been so good this year. Santa is probably already so busy making all the toys for you." Emily added "but right now it's time to sleep." She said taking Sam into her arms and placing him back in his cot near their window.

-x-

 ** _CHRISTMAS_ **

Ali bounced Sam in her arms while Emily stood up on the ladder putting the finishing touches on their Christmas tree, placing the star on the top before she climbed back down and looked at their tree. Sam's first Christmas Tree, it was safe to say that both Emily and Alison were doing everything they could to make this Christmas unforgettable although the four month old wasn't going to remember anything.

"It looks beautiful," Ali said of the holiday décor.

"It's peanut's first Christmas," The brunette smiled. "We have to make it special."

"What do you think?" Ali cooed. "Do you like the decorations, baby?"

Their baby boy giggled ever so slightly, "I know you do peanut"

"I think he's excited," Emily said happily, however in a matter of seconds Sam began to fuss in his mother's arms.

"What?" Ali tickled his chin trying to please her crying son. "Do you want to go down?"

The wailing continued.

"Fine," she smiled setting him in his play mat on the floor and instantly he settled down playing with one of the toys that were on the floor. "That's okay. I won't take it personally."

"He's gonna grow up before we know it," Emily said sliding a hand around Alison's waist.

"I know," she sighed. "But I want him to be my little baby forever."

"Well before we know it he's going to be dating" she told Alison.

"Nope!" Alison shook her head "I'm not going to let him date until he's thirty" Emily laughed.

"So you're expecting him to live with us until he's thirty?" The blonde nodded and Emily whined "but that means we won't get any time alone..." she smirked.

Ali smiled as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and covered her in kisses. Emily let out a small chuckle and tightened her grip around her wife's waist. However just as her hands slid underneath her blouse, Sam whimpered ever so slightly before exploding into cries.

"Em...," Ali pushed her away slowly.

"Yeah," Emily bit her lip as Ali grabbed their four month old son from his mat on the floor.

"Sorry," Alison mouthed.

"It's fine," The brunette sighed as she turned to her son. "Just wait bud, in a couple years I'll be doing the same thing to you."

"Hey!" Ali slapped the brunettes shoulder.

Emily laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a cold shower."

 _ **Five Years Later**_

She felt her heart pounding furiously in her chest pumping adrenaline to all of her body. She looked around and contemplated the scene before her, her wife was standing next to her and the brunette noticed Alison's eyes on her so she turned around and gave the blonde's hand a gentle comforting squeeze. Alison tried her best to smile before she turned back around. Staring at the man that started it all, the man that had turned their whole world upside down in a matter of months. All Alison wanted to do was walk over to him and knock him out. She wanted him to go away, to leave and never come back. So that their life could go back to normal, so that she could breathe again.

The whole courtroom went quiet when the door opened, a tall man walking inside. So the blonde gave one last glance at her friends who were sitting in the back before she turned back around facing the judge. Like a reflex Emily's hand gripped her wife's tightly and Alison's eyes began to fill with tears, as the moment that could potentially change their lives grew closer and closer. And it was when the judge smacked down the gavel that a tear ran down her cheek.

"Everything is going to be okay" Emily assured the blonde, uncertainty clear in her voice because she knew their odds; however she received a nod in response. Before they both turned back around to face the judge.

"After much consideration a decision has been made on the case of Jackson Avery against Alison Fields-Dilaurentis" The judge spoke and both Alison and Emily felt their hearts race "...and the custody of Sam Wayne Kenneth Dilaurentis Fields is awarded to…"

Six Months Earlier

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be..-" Alison read as she stood in front of her class before being interrupted by the bell. "Okay so you guys have to finish reading the chapter for Monday, and when I say read I mean it. There's going to be an essay on it" she added as she dismissed her students.

Once she was the only one in the classroom she took a seat behind her desk, when the picture of her family caught her attention. It was a picture of Sam only a few days old at the hospital. He was in her arms with Emily snuggled up against them. She couldn't believe how fast their time with him had gone and how fast he had grown. Picking up the frame she smiled absentmindedly, remembering that distinct new baby smell and the tears in her wife's eyes as she stared at them both.

"Hey babe, you ready to get out of here?" came her wife's voice from the doorway of her classroom making her jump.

"God Em, don't sneak up on me like that!" the blonde laughed as her wife pecked her on the lips.

"Sorry. Well we should get going if we want to make it to the bakery before it closes. We can't have Peanut's birthday without it."

"Speaking of our pride & joy, why isn't he with you?" Alison asked standing up placing her coat about her shoulders.

"I dropped him off at Spence & Toby's. He's been a bit grizzly all day so i thought he could nap better there than running around town with us." she explained as they made their way out to the car.

"Spence doesn't need the extra hassle Em. She's got enough on her plate with the two kids & the pregnancy. You should have called the babysitter." Emily reached for her wife's hand.

"Don't worry Toby was there too. He's not working so much now that the baby is coming."

"I seriously can't believe Spencer's having another baby" Alison confessed as they got inside their car.

"Yeah, she's a regular baby making machine that one," the brunette laughed. "I don't know how she manages with Maz & little Ben and now another on the way. It's crazy!"

The blonde chuckled "I know! We can hardly manage with Sam". As they drove off Alison couldn't help but notice the number of mothers she saw walking along the streets with their multiple children. She wondered what it would be like to add another one to their family. Almost instantly she pictured a little face, with bright blue eyes like her own and little blonde ringlets on another little boy or maybe a little girl this time. Her heart swelled at the thought.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" her wife asked looking in her direction

Alison smiled blushing slightly. "Nothing."

However before Emily could squish a more elaborate answer they arrived to the bakery and like lightning the blonde got out of the car, "Hey! Wait for me"

Alison ran out of the car and opened the door to the bakery, greeted by both the sweet smell of baked goods and a nice lady who waved and smiled. "Alison, right?" She inquired.

"Yes, I came to pick up the cake," the blonde replied.

"Oh, I thought you'd you be running late so I put the cake in the back. I'll just be a minute." she said trailing out the back room.

"Yeah, no problem," Alison replied, looking back at her wife who was just getting out of the car and into the small business.

Suddenly, as the lady turned around and went to look for the cake, a familiar voice reached the couple's ears.

"Emily?"

The brunette felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. This can't be happening, she thought. "What are you doing here? I thought you were back in California?"

"I don't get a hello first?" the woman asked going to hug Emily when Alison stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing here...Paige?" Alison almost spat the name out, her disgust towards the woman evident in her tone of voice.

"I just moved back actually. Mum's not well so i'm here to help my dad."

Alison only snorted in disbelief. "A likely story," she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Paige sneered.

Alison started, but Emily placed a hand on her shoulder, almost holding her back from what was seconds away from becoming a full-on fistfight. "Nothing, Paige," the brunette replied, "Alison here was just about to say… she wishes your mother a quick recovery. Right, babe?"

Had Alison been in a cartoon, you would've been able to see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Of course," she said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, the bakery lady emerged holding a small but beautiful red velvet cake with colourful decorations around it, and 5 candles arranged in a circle.

Paige laughed. "Cake's a bit childish, don't you think? And what's with the 5 candles, do you seriously think you can age yourself down like that?"

"The cake isn't for us, idiot," Emily said, beginning to lose her temper.

"Woah, okay, calm down." Paige rolled her eyes. "Who is it for, then?"

"My son" Alison said gruffly.

"Who in their right mind would have a baby with you?"

"Me." Emily said simply

Paige looked dumbfounded for a minute, "You? And you? Seriously?" looking between the two of them.

"Yep."

Someone cleared their throat. The women turned around to see the bakery lady still holding the little cake. "So… are you going to take it, or should I put it in the back again?"

"Yeah, we'll take it," replied Emily, reaching for her wife's hand as she walked towards the register to pay. "Sorry about all that."

"No problem at all, ladies." The lady gave her the total and Emily took out her wallet to pay. As the lady placed the cake in a take-away box, the couple felt Paige's stare drilling holes into their backs.

Emily took the change while Alison received the cake. "Listen if you have something to say to us, say it," said Emily.

"I just think you could have done a lot better than Queen Bee that's all." she said glaring at Alison, who glared back as they left the store.

"I still can't believe you dated that whackjob," Alison groaned

"Honestly me neither" Emily sighed opening the trunk of the car so that the blonde could safely place the cake inside. Soon enough they were heading back in the direction of their home, "Em, have you ever thought about us having more kids?" The blonde muttered

Emily clenched her jaw slightly. Truth be told she'd thought of nothing else ever since Alison had given birth to Sam. She had thought how amazing it would be to do the same but give birth to a child using her wife's eggs instead of her own. "Yeah kind of, why?"

"I don't know, it's just been five years since peanut was born and I think it would be great if he had a brother or sister. Don't you think?"

-x-

Finally they pulled up outside the house. They could see Sam in the Cavanaugh's front yard playing cowboys & indians with Marion & Ben, Spencer sitting on the porch.

"He's getting too big for that cowboy costume." the brunette joked.

"I know. Seems like yesterday that he was just a bump in my stomach,"

"Mommies!" Sam squealed happily running over.

"Hey Peanut!" Ali smiled catching her son in her arms picking him up, landing kisses on his cheeks.

"Did you get my cake? Can I see it?" he begged

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Emily cooed, ruffling his hair as Sam giggled.

"Thanks for looking after him, Spence."

"No worries, he's always an angel." she called watching the remaining two children play.

Emily, Ali & Sam made their way inside dumping the bags of party supplies they had bought yesterday on the floor. "So did you have loads of fun at Auntie Spencer's?" Emily asked

"Yeah. We played games, had PB&J sandwiches for lunch & she even gave me candy!"

"Lucky boy. I hope you said thank you. Now help your mommy unpack while I put this cake away."

"Please, please, pleeease let me see it! I promise I won't touch it." Sam made a puppy face and Emily turned to Alison.

"Should we let him?" she asked the blonde.

"I think we should." Ali kneeled down to carry Sam and put him down on the kitchen counter so he could see it. "Wow! Is that all for me?" his little face lit up making both of his mothers laugh. Sam squealed with joy. "So pretty! I can't wait to eat it…" Sam reached for a dollop of frosting but Alison gave him a look and Sam drew his hand back. "You promised, peanut!"

"Okay, mommy." Ali got Sam down from the counter and he ran to his room.

-x-

"Hey Arizona, April & I were wondering if you & Callie wanted to join us for a bite to eat?" Jackson asked

Arizona swivelled on her chair in the empty examination room. "Sure, I'm starving it's been so hectic in here today. Let me just get my things first." she said heading out of the room. Jackson bounced on the balls of his feet while he waited letting his eyes take in the hundreds of baby photo's on the large noticeboard on the wall with a few letters & cards expressing their gratitude for the safe arrival of their little one.. Babies of different sizes and ages covered it.

Some in cute little onesies, others in bathtubs and some even having their first birthdays. He smiled looking at them. They were all so cute. He even spotted the picture of his own daughter; Harriet dribbling all over her teddybear. He continued looking over them when one picture caught his eye. A small baby who looked remarkably like himself at the same age with a blonde & brunette woman gazing at him between them. Taking the pin out he took the picture in his hands flipping it over.

 _Sam Wayne Kennith Fields Dilaurentis 8 months old. Mothers Alison Dilaurentis & Emily Fields._

"Hey, you ready to go?" Arizona questioned peering into the room, startling him. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Hey put that photo back. He's one of my favourite cases." she told him.

"Sorry...It's just he looks so much like me at the same age. I can't help but wonder if-"

"Wonder what?" Arizona probed

"-If he might be...you know, mine." he finished placing the picture back on the board.

"Don't be silly. Now let's go. I'm hungry." All through lunch Jackson's mind was focus on the picture of the baby boy.

 **Dun! Dun! Dun! Some drama coming your way soon readers. Keep in mind we may not be politically correct etc with the coming storyline but just go with it ;) We promise it will be a great read regardless if it is logical or not. Or even realistically accurate.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed that and please review. We love hearing your positive feedback. :)**

 **Many thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_**Hey readers, here's the next chapter. :) Please enjoy. Huge thankyou for your positive reviews and following this story. :)**_**

 ** _ **Catastrophe & The Cure**_**

 _ **Chapter 16:**_

 _ **~:~**_

Alison stared sternly at the two most important people in her life play around on the floor. All of Sam's now opened birthday gifts scattered around them, as he showed Emily the several functions of his new Buzz Light Year. He had turned five, it was incredible that five years had passed since he was born. And everyday she loved him more and more, and although she was a little bias she was pretty sure Sam was really the best kid. She was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called out.

"Mommy come play with us" Sam pleaded from his place on Emily's lap.

"I think it's time for your bath buddy" Alison replied "you've had a really long day today"

"But mommy…" Sam whined "Can I play for five more minutes? It's my birthday…" he said once more with puppy eyes, which usually made it hard for both of his mother's to say no him.

"Aww come on babe, you know you can't resist our baby's cute face." Emily mocked, making the same pouty face like her son, wordlessly begging her to join them in play.

"Please Mommy!?" Sam begged again as Emily whispered in his ear, he made his face droop even further, feigning sadness. The blonde just rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Oh alright, you have one more present to open anyway. It's from Grandad Ken, Poppy Wayne & Grandma Pam." she explained it to him.

Sam jumped off his Mama's lap taking it and tearing it open on the floor.

"Look Mommies!" he squealed showing them his new toy robot."

"Wow baby, that's so cool. You should go call Grandad ken & Grandma & tell them thank-you." Alison told him "Don't forget to hang the phone up properly this time ok baby?" she yelled as his little legs had him running to the kitchen within seconds.

Her wife laughed pulling her down beside her on the couch cuddling her. "Don't worry Babe, he's got a handle on that now.

-x-

The next day Sam arrived home crying after a playdate with a friend from down the street. "Mama! Mommy!" the little boy screamed, tears staining his face.

"Peanut? Baby, are you ok?" Emily asked rushing to him from the next room as her wife had gone out grocery shopping. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" the brunette asked wiping away his tears with the sleeve of her swim team jersey.

"Freddie's big brother said... my family's silly cause I don't have a daddy." he sobbed, his little nose red and running. Emily scooped him up in her arms hugging him close to her body, knowing her warmth & the lavender scent from her wet hair would soothe him. He had a habit of burying his head in his mother's' hair whenever they had a shower.

"He used bad words Mama." he wailed sniffling into her shoulder as she rubbed his back.

"You listen to me, You have the best family in the world. You have Mommy, me, All your aunties & Uncles, Grandma & Grandad…" Emily paused when she was about to mention her father, Poppy Wayne. He was no longer with them & hadn't been for some time but every so often mentioning him got her choked up. "And Poppy Wayne." she said finally.

Sam lifted his little head off her shoulder "But why don't I have a daddy?"

There was the question her and her wife Alison had dreaded for the last 5 years. Truth be told they had hoped he wouldn't ask for at least a few more years. Maybe, hopefully until he was in elementary school. The brunette took a breath, "...Hey, how about we get you in that bath before mommy comes home with the shopping ok?" she suggested in attempt to change the subject.

Surprisingly Sam, consciously or not took the hint and nodded, leaving the conversation at a stop. However thirty minutes later after he was already bathed and in his pj's he brought up the subject again; clearly not letting it go "Mama when mommy comes home can I ask her?"

"We'll see." she replied, hearing the front door open followed by an 'I'm home' .

"Mommy!" Sam smiled running down the stairs.

"I hope my baby's ready for bed."

"I've already had my bath Mommy." The little boy beamed proudly. Alison heaved the shopping bags in her hands higher and proceeded to the kitchen to unload them with Sam trailing along behind her as her wife descended the stairs.

"How was your playdate today sweetie? Did you have fun?" The blonde asked as she pulled out a watermelon from one of the bags.

"Not good Mommy. Freddie's big brother made me sad." he said frowning, his bottom lip quivered.

"He what?!" Alison asked as her body filled with anger, something that happened every time someone messed with her little boy. "What did he do?!"

"He told our son that his family is…" Emily trailed off, eyeing her wife, clearly angry at the situation. "I'll tell you later, but right now we should get this one in bed." she said attacking her son with tickles. Picking him up and carrying him up the stairs, entering his bedroom and placing him down on the bed.

"But mama you said I can ask mommy about why I don't have a daddy" Sam argued as his moms' tucked him into bed, even though it was a little early.

"Yes I did" Emily stated not sure how to answer this particular question.

Alison cleared her throat squeezing Emily's hand "Well Peanut, it's hard for mommies to talk about."

"Why?"

"Well there are many different reasons" Alison explained

"Like what?"

Alison looked to the brunette for help as they lay there either side of their son. Emily was just as perplexed as to how they should explain it. How did someone explain to a child that they didn't have a dad like every other child their age?

"Well do you remember how there a lot of different types of families?" The brunette inquired and her son nodded "well some families have a daddy and some of them don't, as well as some don't have a mommy"

"They don't have a mommy?" Sam asked shocked.

"That's right baby," Emily added "Some don't. Some even have two daddies instead of two mommies like you."

"So I don't have a daddy?" Sam asked and his lip quivered once more "I'll never have one?"

Emily and Alison exchanged looks before shaking their heads.

"But we love you. That's the most important thing. You know that don't you?" Alison asked him

He nodded, smiling when they both kissed his cheeks "I love you too mommies."

-x-

"So are you sure we really want to do this?" Emily asked as they sat in the waiting room of Dr. Robbins' office. After much consideration they had decided to talk to Dr. Robbins about their decision to have another baby, and to look into the possibility of using the same sperm donor they had used when they had Sam.

"Yeah I am, besides it's not like we are doing it right now we're just here to talk about our options" The blonde smiled.

They both turned to the door when they heard screaming from inside.

"this is unacceptable, you have to make this right or I will" they heard a man scream before the office's door was opened and he stormed out furiously.

"What was that about?" Alison whispered once he was out of view.

"I have no idea" Emily stated looking just as shocked as her wife, before a nurse came out and called out their name guiding them inside to their favourite doctor's office.

"Hello" Dr. Robbins greeted from her place behind her desk.

"Hey" the brunette replied sitting down across from her. "Are you okay? We saw that doctor storm off"

Dr. Robbins stood motionless for a moment before she spoke again "Yeah there was a problem in the fertility clinic that's all. Anyway what happened? Why are you guys here?"

"We were talking and I think we're ready to have another baby" Alison smiled.

"Oh that's great" Dr. Robbins smiled

"And we wanted to know our options" Emily said looking around the room.

"Well the options are pretty much the same as last time" Dr. Robbins stated "I don't know if you were planning on Alison getting pregnant again or you Emily"

"We're not sure yet" Emily confessed "but we wanted to see if we could use the same sperm donor we used with Sam"

Dr. Robbins felt silent "I… uhm… I don't think that's going to be possible"

"What why?" Alison asked

"I don't… it's just…" Dr. Robbins muttered lost of words.

"It's just what?!" Alison inquired a little bit more harshly this time.

"I didn't want to talk to you about this just yet" Dr. Robbins hesitated "at least not until we were a hundred percent sure"

"Dr. Robbins what is it? You're sort of freaking us out" Emily inquired.

"Some samples were misplaced by one of the nurses, and sperm that wasn't supposed to be used was" The blonde doctor explained.

"Okay, so how does that affect us?" Alison wandered not sure where their doctor was headed.

"Well like I mentioned before we are not a hundred percent sure yet but we believe that the sperm was used with you" Dr. Robbins stated

"So you're telling us that the sperm donor we chose when we got pregnant with Sam, isn't the one we got?" Alison asked once more not quite sure she grasped the whole concept. "Yes, that's exactly what i'm telling you." she confirmed

"Okay so we'll use the other sperm from the other sperm donor then" Emily replied

"Well this is where it gets tricky the sperm used wasn't donated, it was supposed to be frozen" Dr. Robbins explained "which means that the individual whose sperm it was didn't give away paternal rights"

Alison froze, she glanced at her wife who looked just as shocked and confused. Sure Alison wasn't a lawyer but she knew what that meant, she knew that whoever's sperm it was he could potentially claim for part of the custody he could if he wanted be a part of her son's life. She felt the walls caving in with every second of silence that passed and it was then that she found their picture stuck on the wall, and her mind went directly back to that day. She struggled to breathe for what seemed minutes but in reality was only seconds.

 _"Come to Mommy Sam, you can do it!" Alison clapped her hands as she sat on the living room floor, leaning with her back against the couch. While her eleven month old son stood in front of her his little hands grasped around his other mom. Sam had been taking assisted steps for about a two weeks and the blonde was certain that any day now he would be able to walk on his own. While Emily is already worried for when he'll start running, which wasn't rare because ever since Sam was born Emily had kicked on a full overprotective mode Primarily making sure that the little boy didn't harm himself._

 _"Come on, peanut! Sammy, Sam! Over here, sweetie," The toddler locked eyes with the blonde and situated his feet on the ground, trying to shake his hands out of the brunette's grip._

 _"Let him go, Em," Alison urged looking up her wife "He can do it. He wants to."_

 _"He might fall…" The blonde watched her as Emily teetered and swayed with worried eyes, and to be honest Alison loved her for it. Because even though Emily had always been protective of the people she loves Alison had never seen her get so protective as she does over their little boy._

 _"It's carpet, babe," Alison said softly giving her an assuring smile. The brunette sighed before she returned the grin, and released Sam's hands. "Come on, peanut! Come to mommy," Alison waved her hands toward herself, and the little boy looked at her with a concentrated expression, like he was thinking so hard about it, like he wants to figure it out so badly._

 _"You can do it, baby!"_

 _His hips wobbled back and forth, and then one of his tiny feet raised from the ground and stomped in front of him before it is followed by the other one. He managed to take three consecutive steps before he tumbled to the ground, but that was enough to have both Alison and Emily in awe. The brunette opened her mouth as her eyes are wide open before she leaned down to pick Sam up. Once the little boy in safely in her arms she twirls him around in celebration._

 _"You did it! You walked, buddy!" The brunette congratulated as she blew a raspberry on her son's tummy, which made the little boy laugh._

 _"Peanut! Sam, you walked! All on your own!" Alison gushed as she clapped her hands together hoping that her son will mimic him, which he does with a huge smile plastered onto his tiny face._

 _"He did it, Em," The blonde added kissing side of Sam's face, and then Emily's, reveling in their son's accomplishment._

 _"All on his own." Emily grinned proudly_

 _"Of course he did" Alison stated securely as her eyes filled with tears she couldn't believe that her son, her baby, was already walking. Mainly because it felt like yesterday that they had brought him home for the first time, their tiny little baby and now he had said his first word and he was even walking._

"Oh Ali..." Emily began when she saw the blonde's eyes fill with tears "it's okay you don't have to cry"

"I just can't believe how fast he's growing up, before we know it he'll be leaving for college" Alison said wiping away the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Babe... that's crazy, we still have about seventeen years before that" Emily chuckled "besides he'll always come back home, we're family and we'll always be together"

The blonde came back to it when she heard the phrase she was dreading, the sentence that could potentially break her heart into a million pieces.

"That means he can fight for custody"

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed that and please review. We love hearing your positive feedback. :)**

 **Many thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_**Here's another fast update! Soon we wont know when we will update as we go back to work soon. But we promise to try. :) Some fluffy and dramatic moments coming your way in this chapter. Seatbelts on! Its gonna be a bumpy ride. :) #LoveIsLove**_**

 ** _ **Apologies in advance for minor errors in grammar & spelling :)**_**

 ** _ **Catastrophe & The Cure**_**

 _ **Chapter 17:**_

 _ **~:~**_

They sat there in silence, like they had been doing the past twenty minutes. No radio, no air conditioner, not even the sound of the engine; just complete and utter silence. Emily played with her wedding ring, while Alison looked out the window into the hospital parking lot.

"...He probably won't want anything to do with us…" Emily muttered.

Alison looked at her for a few seconds before she replied "And what if he does?!"

"I don't know Ali. I just don't know." the brunette said sadly. Her mind was all over the place.

"I… I can't believe this is happening" Alison sighed as a tear ran down her cheek. Their whole world was probably going to come crashing down around their ears. Would they lose their only son? Was it possible that this 'donor' would want to take their beautiful little boy away from them? It was a while before either of them dare to speak.

"We'll fight this Ali. Promise me we'll fight hard to keep our son. Promise me you won't give up." Emily said sharply looking her wife dead in the eye, her voice calm but clear. The blonde's face cracked into a weak smile.

"I've never given up on my son & I'm not about to start now! Peanut is ours Em, I'll die before I let anybody take him away from us!" Alison was becoming increasingly emotional & Emily knew it was due to her having a slightly stronger bond to their son as she had literally carried him & kept him safe in her womb for over 9 months. The brunette's eyes shimmered with fresh tears embracing her wife in her arms.

"I know we said we were ready for another baby Em but I can't do it. Not if we are gonna lose Sam. He'll think we're replacing him. He'd hate us & never want to be us again if they took him away." the blonde sobbed into her wife's shoulder. Emily held her tighter biting her own lip to stop her own emotions from overcoming her. Finally the both of them had calmed down or to be honest exhausted themselves completely having cried so much. As they arrived on the doorstep of their home they saw Toby all hot and sweaty in his front yard with his watchful eye on Sam & Pepe rough housing on the lawn together. "Look at him Em, he's so happy." Indeed their son was completely happy...well that was if you didn't count the fact that he questioned why he didn't have a dad. "Hey Toby, how's Spence doing?" Emily asked over the fence.

"She went to a doctor's appointment with Dr Robbins, She's really great. Looks like this bub might come early unlike the last two being two weeks late."

"Really thats amazing! Any names yet?" The blonde beamed, completely forgetting their own issues for a moment.

"We're not sure yet." He yelled as Sam laughed loudly at being licked and pawed at by Pepe on the grass. "Peanut, make sure you wash up before Lunch ok?" Em called to him.

"Yes Mama, Can mommy make me some dinosaur sandwiches?"

"Mommy gave your lunch to Toby, It's probably in the fridge."

"Yeah sorry buddy i forgot about that. Come on." Toby called & Sam followed him into the house at a run with Pepe at his heels barking happily.

-x-

"Babe, did you want something to eat?" Emily called. Alison didn't answer. "Babe?" Emily called again but with no answer the second time she returned to her own sandwich placing slices of turkey, cheese and tomato transferring it to a plate with potato chips. When she was about to take a bit she heard a crash from upstairs. "What the-"

"Ali? Are you ok?" Emily heard another crash. Leaving her sandwich she followed the sound.

She made her way down the hall as more crashing sounds reached her ears. Upon reaching the doorway to their bedroom she found Alison in tears rummaging through some boxes of files they hadn't yet stored away in the garage for their converted office. At least that was the plan. "Ali what are you doing?"

"There must be something here, proving they're wrong. I have to find something that proves that the donor gave away his parental rights" Alison managed as tears ran freely down her cheeks. Emily kneeled down beside her moving her hand to catch the papers that Alison was ready to catapult across the room. "Don't worry about that right now." Emily said calmly.

"Don't worry?! They just told us that our son may have a father that wants to be present in his life maybe even take him away and you're telling me not to worry?!" Alison sneered a little to harshly.

"I'm telling you this because I'm worried about you. You know what happens to your blood pressure when you get stressed." Emily reminded her.

"Yeah well you should be worried this is your fault" Alison snapped not even realising what she was saying until it was already out.

Emily gasped "That's not fair & you know it!" pointing her finger accusingly at the blonde.

"You were the one that suggested using a sperm donor!"

"I know I did, but we made the decision together! Don't you dare turn this around on me Alison! Don't you dare"

"Then explain to me whose fault is it huh?" Alison asked defiantly "because it certainly isn't his"

"It's the hospital's fault. If anyone is to blame here it's that damn fertility clinic!" the brunette yelled angrily, her cheeks puffed out and red.

"Yeah well the hospital isn't the one that may lose their only kid" Alison huffed "God this is exactly the reason why I didn't want to have kids."

"...So...what? What am I supposed to do Alison? Go back in time and not beg you to have a baby with me?" hot tears spilled from her eyes as her voice broke.

"No" Alison sighed "I… I don't know"

Emily heaved a breath in, not knowing what else to say. "I need some air. I don't have the energy for this Alison."

"Don't walk out" Alison stated "Don't Emily"

"Why not? That's what I'm good at right? Walking away & giving up?" she shot back, throwing daggers at her wife. Clearly reliving the time she had been accused of giving up on Peanut before he was born.

"When did I say that?!" Alison asked

"You never had to say anything Alison. I know for a fact you still resent me for asking you to terminate Peanut but guess what!?...If you had terminated...we wouldn't be here now! So now ask yourself whose fault it is!" Her hand clashes against her cheek before the blonde even knows what she is doing, and the sound it made just confirmed what had happened. For the first time ever she had slapped her wife. Her Emily. For a split second both women seemed to be having an out of body experience unsure of what had just happened.

Alison stood glassy eyed and frozen and Emily was holding her reddened cheek, when a small sound broke them out of their hypnotic state, a small squeak. It was then they realised their son was hiding behind the doorway shaking from head to foot.

"Sam…" Alison said as she stared at her crying son.

"You're bad Mommies!" without another word Sam ran down the hall, away from them. His little feet carrying him as fast as he could when his shoe snagged on the carpet sending him tumbling down the flight of stairs. His scream pierced his mother's ears like nothing they'd ever heard before. Thud after thud after thud. The hall was silent. Within seconds both women were running down the stairs rushing to their unconscious son's side.

"Sweetie! Please wake up!" Alison begged clutching his lifeless body in her arms. Emily lightly tapped his face "Come on Peanut, please. Don't do this to us. You hear me. Mama needs you to wake up!" Alison wrenched him away from her.

"Don't you dare touch him Emily!" she screamed "Call 911 now!"

Emily didn't know what else to do other than follow her wife's orders. Both of them distraught as the brunette's shaking fingers attempt to dial.

"911 what's your emergency?" came a woman's voice over Emily's cell phone.

"We need an ambulance! My son's fallen down the stairs & he won't wake up!" she sobbed, her words barely audible & Alison wailing loudly as she cradled their little boy. "1452 Hazelnut Drive, Rosewood. Please hurry!"

"Help is on the way ma'am don't worry" The woman assured.

-x-

Alison paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, for what seemed like ages now. Shortly after Emily had hung up the phone the ambulance arrived driving them to the hospital, however to their dismay Sam didn't even flinch on the whole ride. Once they had taken him behind the closed doors where only doctors and patients were allowed to cross Emily had called her mother and Spencer making sure they let the rest of the girls now what had happened. So here they were now all seven of them sitting around in the waiting room for any news on the little boy.

"You should go talk to her Em, she looks like she's on the verge of losing her mind" Hanna whispered in the brunette's ear. Emily turned around to face her blonde friend before she spoke "I don't think that's a good idea Han, I'm pretty sure I'd only make it worse"

"Oh come on! Have you seen the effect you have on her? Even knowing you're in the room relaxes her" Hanna argued oblivious to the situation "Why wouldn't that happen now?"

"We were fighting" Emily sighed "Before Sam fell down the stairs"

"Oh" Hanna gasped "Was it bad?"

"Bad enough that she wouldn't let me touch him once he fell," Emily explained and Hanna eyed her confused not sure if she should be mad at the other blonde pacing around the room, so Emily spoke again "Apparently they made a mistake at the fertility clinic and the sperm donor might want to get custody of Sam, so we were fighting about that and Alison said it was my fault-"

"What?! Wait a second they might take Sam away?!" Hanna interrupted her friend "And how could it be your fault?!"

"It's complicated Hanna, I'm not exactly sure of what's happening either" Emily sighed "but the point is you know Alison and she's scared out of her mind and she lashed out on me and I said something I shouldn't have"

"Emily what did you say?" Hanna inquired

"I might have mention that it was her fault since she didn't terminate when she was pregnant with Sam" The brunette looked at the floor not wanting to see the look on her best friend's face.

"Emily!" Hanna gasped "What is wrong with you?" She whispered not wanting to get other's attention, "you know how touchy that subject is! Alison practically divorced you the last time you started with this bullshit"

"I don't know what I was thinking" Emily sighed as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You should really talk to her Em, before Sam get's out" Hanna suggested "Don't let a stupid fight get out of hand, that's the last thing either of you needs right now" Emily nodded sighing before she stood up and walked over to her distressed wife.

"Ali…" She said gently placing her hand on her wife's shoulder, and the blonde snatched it away instantly.

"I can't do this right now Emily, I can't keep fighting with you okay?" Alison sighed before she tried to walk away.

"I'm not here to keep fighting with you, I'm here to apologize" Emily stated grabbing the blonde's arm "I'm sorry, I said… I didn't mean it, any of it... I'm so so sorry"

Alison stared at the brunette for a few seconds before she responded "I know, I'm sorry too. It wasn't fair all those thing I said…" the blonde's voice broke, and Emily wrapped her arms around her wife.

"It's okay, it's okay" Emily tried to comfort.

"I-it's my fault" Alison sobbed against the brunette's shoulder "It's m-my fault Sam's here"

"Hey, don't do that" Emily said "It's not your fault"

"He saw me slap you, and he ran away" Alison cried having a full melt-down "How am I supposed to live with myself if something happens to him?!"

"Nothing's going to happen to him, he'll be fine" Emily stated "and it's not your fault do you hear me it's not your fault! I promise". For a moment they stared into each other eyes before hugging each close.

"Fields-Dilaurentis?" A voice called, everyone immediately shifted to their feet. Alison wobbled a little feeling faint but thankfully Emily had hold of her.

"Please Doctor, tell us he's ok?"

"He's going to be just fine but he's not without injury. He has a few bruises, a black eye and a broken arm. He's very lucky it wasn't more serious" he informed them, looking over the top of his eye glasses.

"Oh my god Em," the blonde whispered burying her face against her chest.

"Can we see him?" Hanna, Aria & Spencer asked moving to the couple's side with Caleb & Toby behind them.

"I'm afraid only immediate family can see him now." he said sternly.

"They are immediate family." Emily replied "They're the only family he has in this world & it's the only one he's going to need." The doctor nodded in understanding.

"Well let's just allow the mothers to see him right now then, alright?" he said speaking directly to the rest of the group. Hanna grabbed Emily and Ali by the shoulders hugging them both.

"Tell him we're waiting to see him ok?".

Alison nodded as Emily guided her after the doctor led them away. With each step down the hall a million different memories of her son flashed through the blonde's mind. How he had been a happy carefree little boy.

 _"Is he going to get into the pool?" Jake asked as he stared at Alison who was holding four month old Sam in her arms. Alison stood at the edge of the pool in her red bikini with just the right amount of cleavage to keep her wife's eyes happy but seriously high libido in check. The rest of the kids were splashing and squirting water at each other with water-guns while their three mothers sat on the steps drinking Aria's classic fruit punch with more than enough tequila to give them a slight buzz._

 _"You want to get into the pool baby?" she whispered in his ear, squinting when the sun rays bounced off the surface of the water into her line of sight, smiling when her son gurgled in return._

 _"Please Aunty Ali, I'll take care of him I promise!" Marion assured, giggling as she dog paddled to her father at the other end of the pool._

 _"He's ready babe" Emily smiled gesturing for her wife to hand him over.._

 _"Maybe I should get in with him, do you want to come in with me buddy?" she whispered to him and the little boy just stared at his mother. Slowly the blonde made her way into the pool. Step by step splashing a little water onto the baby's back so he could get used to the temperature and the water itself._

 _The four month old giggled when Alison was halfway in, the water around her middle._

 _"It's nice isn't it Peanut?" Emily said swimming over to them kissing her wife on the lips before taking their son in her arms. "By the way babe, you look seriously hot in that new bikini." winking at her._

 _"Ease up Em, Save it for tonight ok?" Alison joked. Slowly Emily backed away into the deeper end with her son letting him explore the water and try kicking his little legs "There you go bud!You like the water don't you?" she encouraged. Everyone clapped when Sam giggled happily, burying his face into the brunette's neck._

 _Alison swam to the edge of the pool to join the girls for a drink when Marion swam past her splashing water all over her face. "Hey you little rascal," she laughed splashing her back, pretty soon everyone was splashing everyone else, and to their relief Sam only cooed when Jake's water gun accidentally hit his back._

 _"You like that? You like the water buddy?" Emily cooed kissing his cheek._

 _"That's wonderful baby. Now go to Mommy. I need my baby to swim." Emily gently released Sam "Swim to mommy, i'll be right here ok?". He nodded smiling._

 _"Ali, Peanut's coming for you." the blonde heard her wife call. Turning she saw her little boy struggling a little to swim toward her with Em right beside him, holding him very lightly so he wouldn't sink.. His arms and legs stroking the water._

 _"He's taken to this like a fish." Aria commented._

 _"Is that really surprising to you? Em was practically born in the pool." Spencer added sarcastically_

 _. "Yeah, her mum probably dropped her in." Hanna sniggered._

 _"...Well actually it was my dad, he threw me in first and jumped in after me." Emily told them as Sam laughed when his_

 _"I told you he'd be fine." Emily said sweetly looking to her wife._

"Mrs Dilaurentis-Fields? Are you alright?" She heard the doctor say bringing her back to the present moment as they stood outside their son's room. Alison blinked a few times. Her mind had been away with the fairies for a minute or two.

"Yes, sorry I'm fine thank-you." Emily's brow knitted together not all that sure where Alison's mind had disappeared too. "So you're sure he's going to be ok?" she asked again.

"Yes, ma'am. Little Sam there is one tough little man. He's asleep right now. He's had a rough day." the doctor let them in when his pager beeped sending him on his way.

"Em look at him. He looks so small." Alison said tearing up as she sat in the available chair beside his bed leaving Emily open to sit on the end of his bed. At their touch he stirred, his eyes fluttered open. "Sammy honey, it's us. Mommy's here."

"I don't want you!" he cried "I don't want you I want my Aunties!"

Emily & Alison exchanged worried looks. Sam had never once acted like this. He had never once not wanted to see them. "Peanut, we're here it's ok. You're safe." Alison tried to soothe him stroking his head.

"I don't wanna see you. You were fighting!" He whispered as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I know buddy." The brunette said calmly attempting to hold his hand. "And we're really sorry"

"But you yelled at mommy and mommy hit you" he cried not sure who of the two women he should look at.

"Sweetie… I know how scary that must have been for you but I promise everything is going to be alright" Alison said as she ran her hand through his hair and this time he let her.

"But you aren't supposed to fight… you love each other" he whispered concerned

"I know that bud" Emily nodded "you see grown ups sometimes fight, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other"

Sam stared at both of them for a second "you pwomise?" He asked stumbling over his R.

"Yeah we do" Alison smiled.

"I'm sorry I ran inside the house" Sam sighed looking down at his cast.

Emily chuckled "It's okay buddy, don't worry"

"So I'm not going to get into trouble?"

"No bud, but you have to promise us that you won't do it again, no matter what, okay?" Alison stated sitting on the bed next to her son as he nodded cuddling up against her chest.

-x-

Emily walked back into the hospital room, after letting their friends and family know that although the little boy was a little battered & bruised he was going to be fine and they were going to keep him overnight, and to her surprise both her son and wife were fast asleep. So she grabbed her phone and sat on the chair next to the bed watching them both sleeping peacefully. The as the brunette slowly began to drift off she remembered the first time she & Alison were leaving him at home with Hanna so they could have their first night out together.

 _"Are you sure we should be leaving him so soon?" Alison asked as she applied her makeup. her wife chuckled._

 _"Babe, he'll be just fine with Hanna. She's great with him. Besides we've been so focused on him we haven't spent any real time together the last 3 months since he was born. Except to talk about feeding, burping and poop." The brunette said looking down at her son who was staring up at her from his place in his arms "Tell your mommy you'll be fine" she cooed at the little boy._

 _"But what if he needs something?" Alison inquired turning around "He's still so little"_

 _"I made a list of all the things she'll need to know. I promise you'll have so much fun tonight you won't even think about him."_

 _"Well although you look AMAZING I think that's impossible" The blonde smiled walking over and picking up the three month old in her arms. "You have the best Mama you know that, Peanut?" she said rubbing noses with him._

 _"I don't want to interrupt your bonding time but we have to go babe, our reservations are at 8" Emily stated the doorbell ringing as if planned "just in time"_

 _"Ok peanut, now you be good for Hanna ok?" she said walking down the hall to the front door with him to see Hanna already letting herself in._

 _"Sorry guys couldn't wait. I really have to pee."_

 _"Nice to see you too Han," Emily called after her as she ran to the bathroom. Alison grabbed her coat off the hat wrack throwing over her shoulder with one hand. "Em can you take him while i put this on?"_

 _"Sure, but I don't think you'll need it. It's not that cold tonight." she said taking Sam from her arms. A few minutes later Hanna came back from the bathroom immediately waving them off for their date._

 _"So Sammy, what should we do tonight hey?"_

 _Sam only babbled in response "Guess that means you're hungry huh? Well your mommies said they left a bottle in the fridge so let's heat that up first." Walking into the kitchen she found the handwritten list. "What's this? Your mommies are so organised but they`re worry warts." She joked tossing the list aside. "You have the two best mommies in the world Sam. They love you so much it drives the rest of us crazy."_

Emily woke up when she heard a knock on the door, slowly opening her eyes she saw a young doctor at the door "Sorry to wake you, I'm doctor Avery" he apologised.

Emily yawned stretching her limbs "It's no problem. Is there something wrong?" she asked looking over to her family still sleeping soundly.

"No, just routine procedure, this is Sam Dilaurentis-Fields?"

"Yes that's him" The brunette smiled looking at her sleeping son, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes everything looks good" Jackson smiled "He's five right?"

"Yes, he just had his birthday recently."

"Is he a good kid?" Jackson asked and Emily looked at him awkwardly not really sure what that had to do with his health.

"He's amazing, but what does that have to do with his fall?"

Jackson coughed awkwardly clearing his throat. "...Nothing, just making conversation."

"Jackson?! What are you doing here?" They heard a voice call out from the doorway, turning around they found Dr. Robbins.

 **So tell us your thoughts, What was your favourite bit? Did you cry? scream? Wanna throw something out the window kind of angry at the world? Leave us reviews we love hearing from you.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_**Here's another update lovely people. #Emison #LittleArmyOfBabes**_**

 ** _ **Apologies in advance for minor errors in grammar & spelling :) It's hard to monitor that given we are from different countries with different spelling of words. lol. Please forgive us for that. **_**

**_**Catastrophe & The Cure**_**

 _ **Chapter 18:**_

 _ **~:~**_

"Jackson?! What are you doing here?" Dr. Robbins called out as she stood in the doorway.

"Arizona look I can explain" Jackson said,

"What is going on?" Emily said following Jackson out of the room.

"Jackson is…" Dr. Robbins muttered "he's Sam's biological father"

Emily opened her mouth but no words came out as she stared at the man in front of her trying to figure him out.

"That's why I was coming here, I wanted to talk to you because the tests came back positive and Jackson…is his father" Dr. Robbins explained as she eyed Jackson dangerously because she knew and he also knew he wasn't supposed to see him. Not until both women had been informed.

"Get out of here!" Emily barked turning around to Jackson "Go away, right now!"

"Look Emily-" Jackson tried to soothe before he was interrupted

"You don't get to be here" Emily screamed "he's not your kid"

"His DNA says diferent" Jackson sneeered.

"Jackson!" Dr. Robbins said "They need you down at the pit" and before Jackson could even think of speaking again she added "Go now!"

Jackson let out a frustrated sigh before he walked away leaving Emily and Dr. Robbins alone. "Emily I have to apologize, this is not how the board had agreed to handle this"

"To handle what huh? The fact that the fertility clinic made a mistake that may cost us our son?!" Emily asked harshly.

"Yes." Dr. Robbins sighed "and I am so deeply sorry for everything that's happening, I promise we will find the one responsible"

"You better" Emily said before she walked away back into the room leaving Arizona alone with her thoughts. However there was only one in the blonde doctor's mind, she knew she had to fix this because she knew Jackson and she wasn't going to let him destroy a perfect little family.

-x-

Alison smiled at her son as he showed Hanna and Aria his red cast. His little face glowing with pride at how brave he had been. Meanwhile Emily was signing all of the paperwork for Sam's release from the hospital. "Mommy can I show Aunty Aria the bear Dr. Robbins gave me?"

"Of course you can Peanut," Alison smiled as she grabbed the teddy from the black duffle bag on the wheelchair" "there you go"

Sam gave her a huge grin before he turned back around grasping the teddy bear with his left hand. Alison jumped when she felt her wife's arm wrap around her waist making the blonde turn around and playfully slapped her. "Discharge papers are all signed. He's free to come home."

"Good, I hate hospitals. Let's go Peanut it's time to go home." she told him.

"Ok Mommy." he said as Aria helped him off the bed while Hanna grabbed his teddies he had gotten.

"Mama why do you look so sad?" Sam asked approaching Emily looking up at her. Alison turned her attention to her wife's face. "Em it's ok. Peanut's fine." she said taking her wife's face in her hand. "It's not that...I have to tell you something - in private."

Alison's brow furrowed but complied with the request. "Han, can you take Aria & Peanut home in your car?". The other blonde nodded taking note of the sudden mood change in the room.

"Hey buddy, do you know what brave little boys get for being brave?"

Sam shook his head, squeezing the teddy under his arm, "They get ice-cream!"

"Mommies say I can't have ice-cream before dinner," he said sadly

"I don't think they'll mind this time, you've been such a brave boy today." Aria smiled as the women ushered him out of the room to the car.

"So what's up Em?"

"I need you to sit down." Emily said sternly "I have some news,"

"Ok Em, you're scaring me. What's going on?" The blonde whispered as the brunette gently forced her backwards into the available chair behind them. Emily swallowed hard, staring into her wife's eyes. How the hell was she supposed to tell that it was possible they could lose their son. Unfortunately no idea's came to mind so the only option was to rip off the bandaid and just get it over with.

"Ali...Sam has-he has…" she paused choking on the words as they got stuck in her throat.

"Em just tell me!" Alison demanded, she was already panicking and Emily had managed but a few words. The brunette glanced down taking her wife's hands in hers softly caressing them.

"Samhasafather." she said quickly.

"What?"

Emily inhaled a deep breath and spoke again "Sam has a father."

"Genetically yes he does. That's not news to us Em." Alison replied bluntly

"No Ali, you're not listening to me. Sam has a father." Alison's eyes glazed over. Her body went cold, Every nerve in her body just froze. "Ali? Did you hear me?"

The blonde didn't answer. Her blue eyes just staring straight through Emily. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish but no sound was coming out.

"...There was a mixup at the clinic babe," she began "The sperm donor we chose for our baby wasn't the sperm used. A mistake was made wh-"

"Which means this man didn't give away his parental rights." Alison stated, still immobile.

Emily simply nodded, kissing the side of the blonde's head "We'll figure this out Ali."

"Do we know who this man is? How can we fight to keep our son if we don't know where the threat is coming from? You remember -A don't you?"

"Yes, Arizona came & told me. The hospital board is dealing with it. A dozen other couples requested the same donor as us. So we aren't the only ones. He's a doctor at this hospital."

Alison shot up out her seat "What!?"

"Ali, we have to stay calm. We have to keep clear heads. We can't go losing control if we have any hope of keeping Sam. Alright?"

Alison nodded as a tear ran down her cheek, "Em we can't lose him… I can't"

"We won't, I promise. I'll do everything I can, we'll do everything we can" The brunette said comfortingly as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

-x-

"Em did you hear something?" Ali whispered in the darkness of their bedroom. The brunette stirs awake at the sudden jab in her side.

"It's probably just Pepe" Emily groaned "Go back to sleep"

"Em. I'm serious I swear I heard something." Alison states sitting up straight

The brunette sighed slowly sitting up "Fine… I'll go". The blonde pulls her wife to a halt by the elbow. "No, I'll go you have a long shift at work tomorrow. You need more sleep than I do. I'll go." Emily smiled sleepily and rolls over kissing Alison on the cheek.

"Ok,"

Alison placed her dressing gown around her shoulders "If I'm not back in 10 minutes it means I'm dead." she joked half heartedly. Emily chuckled. Alison quietly slipped out of her bedroom peering into the hallway. Again she heard something. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she went step by step. Finally she reached the spare bedroom. Looking in she saw Pepe on the bed quietly snoring. "Rascal." she said rolling her eyes and continued down the hall to her son's room. She could hear him talking in his sleep. "Baby?"

"No, No, Go away! I want my mommies! Let me go!" his little voice said. Alison heart fell. Poor baby was having a nightmare. "Peanut? Baby." Alison whispered turning on his Buzz Light-Year night light beside his bed. She could see his little body covered in sweat, his bed covers halfway to the floor.

"No..no...no." he cried out again tossing and turning like a fish out of water. The blonde sat down on his bed realising at once it wasn't just sweat that covered the sheets. Judging by the smell he had had an accident in the night.

"Peanut, it's mommy. Wake up." she coaxed to him sweeping his wet hair from his face.

His eyes shot open "Mommy! Don't let the bad man take me away!" he cried burying himself into her chest. His arms squeezing her and clinging to her for dear life.

"It's ok Baby. Mommy's got you." she said rocking him gently. "It was only a dream. No one is going to take you away. I promise." As she said them, the words heavy on her tongue. She couldn't stop the few tears that traced the side of her face. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I had a accident."

Alison nods her head. "I know. It's ok. Come on let's get cleaned up & then you can sleep in the spare room with Pepe ok?". Still Sam had his arms around his mother

"I wanna sleep with you & Mama."

"Alright, let's change you pj's first but you have to be careful not to get your arm wet ok?"

"Ok mommy." he sniffled. His eyes still wet with tears. A little while later Sam is dressed in clean pj's and is carried to his mother's room.

"Now you have to be very quiet ok? Mama's got work tomorrow so she needs her sleep."

"I love you Mommy." he replied nuzzling her nose with his own.

"I love you too Peanut." Placing him on the bed he crawls with his one good arm into the middle of the bed between his mommy's.

The brunette shifts "Babe What's Peanut doing here? You know we just got him out of the habit of coming into our bed."

"I know babe, I'm sorry. He had a nightmare. I'll tell you about it tomorrow ok. Go back to sleep." the blonde answers tucking her son in with a kiss just as Pepe comes bounding in and places himself at the foot of the bed. "Good boy Pep." Sam whispers "Mommy when can I have a real brother?" Sam asked innocently as a yawn escapes him.

"Go to sleep Peanut." Emily whispers

"Yes Mama,"

Alison ran her hand through the little boy's hair sighing "I can't believe how big he's gotten"

"I know" The brunette smiled "Do you remember that time we were freaking out over his ear infections?"

"It seemed like yesterday and it's been over three years" Alison smiled.

 _Emily woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of her son crying from down the hall. The brunette reached across the bed to touch Alison and wake her up, but to her surprise she's not there. The sheets are cold which meant she hasn't been next to her for a while now, so she slowly stood up out of bed and stretched her arms above her, ready to go see what's wrong._

 _Emily saw the light on in Sam's room, so she peeked in the doorway curiously. The blonde is standing in the middle of the room, rocking their two-year-old son in her arms and cooing into his ear softly. "Shh, shh," She whispered, bouncing up and down. "It'll be okay, baby,"_

 _"What's going on?" Emily asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What's up with our little man?"_

 _"His fever's back," Alison murmured, kissing the side of Sam's head, "He's burning up and he's miserable still."_

 _Sam has been sick for the past few days. He's on a baby fever reducer and a small dosage of Aspirin, because the two women figured out that his ear canals are the perfect size and shape for killer ear infections. This is his third one within the year, and he just suffers so badly when he gets them. He presses his little ears together like he's doing now, and just screams and cries because it hurts. And there's nothing they can do to make it better, which is the worst part. "Aw, I'm sorry, peanut," Emily whispered to him, and extend her arms in an offer to hold him for a little while._

 _Alison_ _hands the toddler to the brunette and the weight of her son feels good in Emily's arms, and his cries lessen down to whimpers and whines. He has a fistful of the brunette's gray sleep shirt in his tiny hand, which he's squeezing for dear life. "He needs to get tubes in his ears," Alison muttered, twisting her hair around her pointer finger as she paces across the nursery, "We should've gotten them a year ago. But we didn't." The blonde groaned, running her hand through her hair. "That was stupid of me. He's suffering, and it's my fault Em." She looks over to her wife and it just takes one good look at her face for Emily to realize how desperate the blonde is at the fact that their son is in pain and there's nothing they can do._

 _"Ali, it's not your fault. How could we have known?" Emily assured as she rocked Sam back and forth because he had started to fuss once again, and he presses his tiny ear down on his mama's shoulder._

 _"The doctors told us it would get bad. But we thought we could get through it without the tubes. I hate seeing him like this, Emily. This isn't him. This isn't my happy little boy."_

 _Emily looked down at their son with his eyes half-open, looking like he's high as a kite with his red-rimmed eyes and droopy eyelids. "I know it isn't. But it was our choice, not just yours. Stop blaming yourself, Alison." The brunette reached out her arm for her and Alison folded into her side with one hand on her wife, and the other on Sam._

 _"I just want him to be okay," She murmured into my shirt._

 _"He will be," Emily assured her, "Look, he's already falling back to sleep listening to our voices. Come on, let's bring him back to our room and he can sleep with us tonight. Everything will be all right in the morning."_

 _They walked down the hall back to the master bedroom, and Emily felt her heart swell at seeing Alison crawl into bed under the covers and tuck Sam into her side. Honestly Emily feels like their protector; soothing them and taking care of them, and that's what brings the brunette the most joy in life. Because she loves her family more than anything else._

 _They turn on the TV softly for some white-noise to help Sam fall asleep again, and Emily watched the blonde when she isn't looking. She's softly stroking Sam's blonde hair and biting her lower lip. So Emily reached over and wrapped one arm around her shoulder so she could pull her closer, and Alison lid her head down on her wife. And even though he's sleep-heavy, she lifts Sam onto her chest and strokes his bare back with her cool, flat hand. The blonde kisses his temple twice_

 _"It scares me," She whispers, and then starts to bite her nails worriedly._

Emily tugged her fingers out of her mouth and laid them back down on her thigh. "What scares you? His ear infections?"

 _Alison shakes her head slowly, and gives herself a moment to gather her thoughts before responding. "No. It scares me…how much I love him. It scares me how absolutely wrecked I would be if something were to happen to him." Emily heard tears threatening behind her voice, so she stroked her hair and kissed her head to try and stop them._

 _"Nothing is going to happen to him, babe. He's okay. We'll get through this." She nods shakily and seems unsure, so the brunette continued , "He's a strong little boy. I mean, look at his mom. Since he's got your genes in him, he can get through anything." Emily smiles when Alison laughs quietly, and rubs her thumb over the top of the blonde's hand absentmindedly._

"I don't know what I'd do without either of you Em...," She whispers, sleep edging into the corners of her voice and threatening to take her.  
Emily kissed her forehead and laid them both down, then flick the overhead light off. Softly and comfortingly she whispered to her wife, "And you'll never have to know, Al."

 **So tell us your thoughts, How did you like this chapter?**

 **Many thanks,**

 **Nat & Mon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello lovely readers, here's our next chapter. Please remember to review and tell your other #Emison obsessed friends to check this story out. :) Full of good fluffy scenes this one.**

 **Catastrophe & The Cure**

 **Chapter 19**

 **~:~**

Although she knew she should stay calm the blonde couldn't control the nerves that ran unstoppably through her body. Making her left leg bounce up and down as she waited for their lawyer to walk into the room. After Jackson had nicely insisted on wanting custody of Sam they had seeked help from Spencer's mother, who had nicely referred them to the best custody lawyer she knew. And so here they were sitting in front of their lawyer's desk waiting for him to walk back inside, Emily's hand was clutched tightly around the blonde's and although usually that was enough to calm her, right now Alison felt like her heart could climb out of her chest and begin running.

"Ali we're going to figure this out" Emily whispered

Alison closed her eyes before she answered her wife "It has to be, because I don't know what I'm going to do if he takes him away"

However before the brunette could answer, before she could promise that she wasn't going to let Jackson break their family apart they heard the door open and they both turned around to see a tall handsome man walk inside. "Hello ladies" he greeted as he made his way to the other side of his desk where he took a seat opening his computer. "I'm Harvey Spectre"

"It's very nice to meet you Harvey" Emily smiled "I'm Emily and this is my wife Alison" she added.

"Well let's get started then, from what I talked with Veronica I understand you guys have just found out the hospital made a mistake and used the wrong sperm donor, right?" Both women nodded "And apparently he might want to get custody of your child"

"Yes." Alison nodded "Of our son, his name is Sam"

"Okay, well I'm going to need to ask you a couple of questions, so that I can get as much background information as I can" Harvey said grabbing a file from the cabinet in his desk and getting a pen ready.

"So when was Sam born?"

"21st of May, 2026" Alison said thinking back to the day her she had met him and how nervous they were.

The feeling of being a new mother is scarier than anything else Alison had ever experienced, but also the most exhilarating thing. Ever since she was a child the blonde had a difficulty falling in love, but the moment she saw her little boy, the moment she saw Sam she completely fell in love with him. There isn't anything that feels more comforting than the warm weight of her baby boy in her arms after nine months of waiting for him.

 _"Em, you can go more than twenty-five miles per hour," The blonde called up from the back seat as the brunette rolled to a stop at an intersection, "It's forty-five here." Alison added._

 _"I know, I know," Emily sighed, as she checked on her wife and child through the rearview mirror. "I'm just nervous as hell."_

 _"He's okay, I promise. Peanut's asleep."_

 _Alison sees her smile, although the brunette doesn't know that her wife is still watching her. However although Alison assured her several times that they're both fine the brunette doesn't go above thirty miles per hour the entire ride home. To be honest Alison knew that Emily was in full protective mode now that Sam was here, so the blonde wasn't about to argue with her._

 _When they pull up in the driveway, Emily rushed out of the driver's seat and abruptly opened the back door where her wife was sitting next to Sam's car seat. "Are you good? Are you okay? Here, let me help you out of the car…" Emily took the blonde's wrist and Alison just looked at her sweetly, knowing she's worried about her because of how difficult her labor was. And honestly she really is sore, she feels an ache between her legs more than she ever thought possible, but it was all worth it. Because Sam was beautiful. He's was more beautiful than anything else either women had ever seen. Once Alison was standing on the pavement, Emily carefully worked on Sam's buckles and cradled him so gently you'd think the brunette was handling a bomb that was about to diffuse. However she doesn't look quite comfortable holding him yet, but then again, neither does Alison. They both felt like they're going to break him._

 _"You got him?" Alison asked nervously, as she hoisted the diaper bag onto her shoulder._

 _"No, no, no, you let me get that. It's heavy. Here, you can take the baby." She argues as she hands their tiny bundle over to the blonde and the newborn started to stir as he waked up, making tiny baby coos and squeaks. "Is he okay?" The brunette panicked._

 _"Emily" The blonde sighed, "You're stressing me out. You're going a thousand miles an hour right now. Everything is fine, peanut is perfect. He's just waking up, that's all. We're all fine. Let's just go into the house and figure things out."_

 _"It's just-just... I mean look at him, he's so small and perfect" Emily said stroking Sam's head with her thumb._

 _"I know, but that doesn't mean he's going to break Em" Alison smiled "He's fine. Aren't you peanut? Tell mama you're okay" the blonde cooed at the newborn, and Sam squirmed in his mother's arms making both women's heart swell._

 _"See..?" The blonde smiled and her wife nodded. "Now come on let's show him his room."_

"Alison?" Hearing her name being called out brought her out of her thoughts looking back at Harvey.

"I'm sorry what?" The blonde asked

"He asked us if we've had any problems with our families regarding Sam" Emily explained.

"No not at all" Alison assured "Emily's mom might just be his favorite person and we don't really see my family"

"Okay that's good, I'm looking for anything that could be used against us in court" Harvey stated his eyes glued to the piece of paper.

"Court?! I thought this was just so that we could sue the hospital" Alison asked shocked.

"I thought you knew.. I mean it may not happen but by what you've told me the sperm used wasn't donated so his rights have also been broken therefore if he wants to he could take us to court to fight for custody" Harvey explained "And if that were to happen we have to be ready. And yes of course we'll sue the hospital, but right now our main focus should be getting ready in case Jackson wants to meet Sam, or even get partial custody."

Emily looked over at the blonde and her heart broke a little at the simple sight of her wife in so much pain and fear "Okay then. We'll answer anything you need to know"

"It's going to sound a little out there but I need to know every dark secret in your life" Harvey said and both women nodded, although they still found it hard to talk about their past with A and the two years Ali was on the run, they had to do it and they had to do it for their son.

-x-

Emily sipped her macchiato as she looked over at her friends, they were having coffee for the first time in weeks. Mainly because ever since the whole Jackson ordeal both Alison and Emily had been busy and were trying to spend as much time as possible with their son. As Emily sat there she neglected to pay any attention to her blonde friend's rant about Jake's soccer team.

"Em..?" Hanna called out "Earth calling Em" she added jokingly.

"Sorry, What?"

"I asked you if you think that maybe Sam would like to join the soccer team? Ben just joined" Hanna asked looking over to Spencer who nodded in return.

"I guess so but it's up to Sam if he wants to."

"Em what's wrong? You seem distracted," Aria asked placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Emily's shoulders slumped. Her friends never seemed to miss a trick when something was bothering her.

"It's nothing, honestly I'm fine." she lied, not wanting to talk about the situation at the lawyers earlier.

"Yeah right" Spencer sighed "If you don't tell us the truth I'm gonna have to call Ali…" She added smiling playfully.

"Ali & I spoke to a lawyer about this whole thing with Sam & the mix up at the clinic." she began.

"Mix up?" Hanna interrupted "try fuck up," she said a little too loudly.

"Hanna!" the other three reprimanded. Everyone in the coffee shop had gone silent around them just staring.

"Sorry," the blonde said shrugging her shoulders. Aria turned back to Emily, "So what happened?" she asked taking the sugar pot adding it to her cup.

"This might go to court" Emily sighed "Jackson will probably want to fight us for custody, or at least he'll try to be near Sam, be a part of his life…" The three of gasped.

"He can't do that can he?" Aria questioned "He's half Alison biologically speaking."

"Exactly, that means he's half Jackson too" Emily replied, her eyes watering

"Spence. There must be something they can do right? Your mum's a hotshot lawyer. She could help?" Hanna suggested.

"We already talked to her Han, actually she's the one that recommended our lawyer" The brunette explained. "Apparently he's a real shark."

"Everything will work out Em you'll see" Hanna assured "How's Ali handling everything?"

"She seems okay on the outside but I know her well enough to know she's bottling it up inside. I can't force her to talk to me though. She'll talk when she's ready but I can't do this without her, not when I know she can break any minute"

"Ali's strong Em. You both are. Sam too." Aria smiled

"I don't know Aria, I… I can't lose him. I don't think Ali and I will make it out of this, not if we lose him. This could be the straw that breaks the camel's back, she'll hate me."

Spencer scoffed "That's ridiculous. Ali loves you...like a lot! It's actually crazy how much she adores you". Both Hanna and Aria nodded in agreement.

"You just have to stick together like you always do." Hanna smiled

"And we are, but it's just like… you know when we were in high school Ali had this barrier around her heart, so nobody could hurt her and after all those years I finally managed to tear them down or at least she would let me in. And then Sam was born and it was like they disappeared but now with all this happening with him she's built them back up again. Some days she doesn't even look at me." The brunette sobbed, tears falling over her cheeks into her lap

"Em… I'm so sorry" Hanna said honestly.

"T-thanks Han, I just don't know if we'll survive this. I can't even think how Sam would feel if he knew any of this."

Aria opened her bag handing Emily a few tissues. "Here, you need them more than I do,"

-x-

Alison was in the kitchen making herself some tea before heading back to bed. Her head was throbbing and her stomach was churning. She guessed she had caught one of the stomach bugs flying around school this week. Many of her students had been absent in every single one of her lessons. The blonde jumped when she heard the front door open, and soon enough she heard her wife's footsteps through the front door.

"Babe, I'm home." Emily called out

"I'm in the kitchen". Alison answered as Emily made her way through the house, the blonde's back was facing her so Emily pulled her coat off before she walked over "Where's Sam?"

"He's asleep" The blonde stated as Emily wrapped her arms around her waist. Alison was in her dressing gown holding a mug of hot tea, so the brunette turned her around only to find her eyes tired and her complexion a little green.

"Ali, you should be in bed. You're sick. You need rest & lots of fluids."

Alison smiled weakly "Thank you...Dr Fields," she joked as a coughing fit took her over. Emily gently took the cup from her wife's hands placing it on the counter top.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," guiding her wife through the house and upstairs to the master bedroom. Passing through the hallway Alison's gaze fell on a picture frame. It was one of her favourite's. It was a photo of Sam sitting on the floor next to Pepe, his tiny little hand on top of the dogs back. "Do you remember this?" the blonde asked her wife

"What?" Emily inquired turning around to find her wife holding the picture frame in her hand "yeah, that was a good day" she added smiling.

" _Look at this peanut" Emily called out to her one year old from her place on the floor, holding out the red block for him. The little boy looked around smiling happily at his mother as he slowly wobbled over to her, gladly taking the red block and instantly trying to put it in his mouth._

 _"Look's like red is his favourite color now," Ali laughed entering the room_

 _"Ma.." Sam squealed wobbling over to her, trying to hand the red block to his mother._

 _"Aww thanks Peanut," Ali smiled seating herself down next to Emily. "Where did this sudden fascination with red come from? Up until a few days ago his favourite colour was purple. Now red?"_

 _Emily chuckled "Yeah well apparently purple is no longer cool enough" Both of them watched on as their son moved about the floor exploring his toys before he grabbed his teddy walking over to his mother's, "weddy" he smiled plumping down on the floor next to them "weddy" he repeated putting the stuffed animal's ear inside his mouth._

 _"Yeah that's you're teddy baby" Emily cooed "Can you share it with me?" the brunette asked, recently their new goal was to get him sharing, specially after the recent incident in daycare._

 _Sam eyed her for a moment before he handed the saliva soaked teddy bear to the brunette, trying to stand back up. However after several failed attempts he pouted before he let out a desperate wail reaching up to his mother something he did every time he wanted to be held._

 _"Are you mad at the floor bud?" The blonde smiled picking him up and placing the little boy in her lap, and instantly Sam curled up against her chest as a few crocodile tears ran down his cheeks._

 _"You're such a grumpy pants" Emily smiled as she tickled Sam's belly which made him giggle._

 _"Gwumpy" He repeated waiting for either of his mom's to approve the word he had just repeated. "Yes baby, grumpy" Alison smiled kissing the top of his head._

 _The two women turned around when they heard trotting behind them, only to find Pepe headed their way. Once the dog was in the toddler's eyesight a smile popped into the little boy's face before he screamed "Pep" at the top of his lungs._

 _"Pep...Pep" He squealed as both women chuckled at the excitement in their son's voice._

 _"Yes peanut" Emily agreed "That's Pepe, are you excited to see him?" Sam nodded as he crawled off of Alison's lap and onto the carpet right to where Pepe had laid down. Once he had reached his destination he sat down and threw his arms over the dogs head. Although most new mothers would freak at the thought of their child pissing off a dog and increasing even the smallest possibility of getting bitten, both women just giggled. Ever since they had brought Sam home from the hospital both him and Pepe had instantly fallen in love with each other. To a point where Pepe's protectiveness had become a little dangerous, like a few months ago. When Jake had accidentally stepped on the seven month old's hand, which of course made him cry, Pepe went on full crazy mode and almost bit the six year old. So they knew that Sam fumbling over Pepe wasn't a problem in fact the dog actually enjoyed being poked and proded by the little boy. Sam laughed when Pepe turned around and licked his arm. Slowly laying down next to the dog, as he smelled Sam from head to toe making the one year old laugh even harder._

 _"Em you have to take a picture of this" Alison said standing up, the brunette was quick to follow pulling her phone out of her pocket and snapping a picture of Sam laying down on the floor with Pepe right next to him, the dog's front paw pressed against his stomach._

"It really was" Alison smiled as her eyes filled with tears, "We'll get back to that right?" she added looking pleadingly at her wife.

"We will. I promise."

 **So how was that chapter? Leave us your thoughts. love to you all.**

 **Many thanks**

 **Nat & Mon. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello wonderful people. We apologise for the long wait but Mon had exams and I lost someone in my family quite suddenly. Which put our writing on hold. Thankyou for understanding. please enjoy this update. Hope the mistakes are minimal.**

 **Catastrophe & The Cure**

 **Chapter 20**

 **(note: Please remember flashbacks are in italics :)**

"Mommies, look at my sandcastle. Violet put all the leaves on top to make it pretty" Sam said jumping up & down pulling the blonde away from her thoughts. Alison and Emily had taken him to the park for a play date with Violet, Arizona and Callie's youngest daughter.

"Looks great Peanut." Emily smiled

"Gosh they're so cute. Can you just picture them going off to college together." Callie said dreamily. Making the other three women laugh as they watched their children playing together.

"We'll be lucky if we get to see his next birthday," Alison sighed "Truth is we have no idea what's going to happen. For all we know, Jackson could swoop in and take him."

Emily squeezed her wife's shoulder, "We can't think like that Ali. No matter what his DNA says he is our son and only ours. We have to stay positive. For now all we can do is let him be happy before everything goes pear shaped-if everything goes pear shaped,".

Alison sighed letting her head fall to her wife's shoulder "Nobody will love him like we do Em. What if Peanut wants a dad? What do we do then?"

"We've spoken to him about that Ali, he knows he doesn't need one-."

"The courts will see that Sam is right where he's meant to be." Arizona promised.

"Yeah," Callie agreed "They'll see he's a happy little boy who is well cared for."

Alison smiled, thanking them both. Watching Sam play was usually one of Alison & Emily's favourite past times. Lately however with the whole possibility of a court case hanging over their heads it was becoming increasingly hard as each moment they spent with him could potentially be one of their last.

"No matter what happens. We're proud of him right?" Emily probed

Alison nodded.

 _Alison sighed for the fifth time in the last minute, as she pulled over in the kindergarten parking lot. Before her phone rang through the car's speakers, her wife's name popping up on the car's mini screen._

 _"Hello"_

 _"Hey babe, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together?"_

 _"I can't Em, I just got to Sam's pre-school"_

 _"What? Why? Is everything okay?"_

 _"Yeah I guess so, I got a call that his teacher wanted to talk to me about his behaviour."_

 _Emily just chuckled "I mean it's the least we could expect if he's got your genes babe, you were a little trouble maker"_

 _"Shut up, I have to go I'll call you later"_

 _"Good Luck, call me when you're done"_

 _After the blonde hanged up with her wife she slowly made her way towards the brick building, unsure if she wanted to know what her son had been doing in the five hours he spent here. However she eventually found herself in the classroom's doorway; through the little window on the door she could see her son sitting in front of his teacher's desk. So Alison took a deep breath and opened the door._

 _"Mommy" Sam greeted her quietly as the blonde took a seat on the chair next to the little boy._

 _"Hi bud"_

 _"It's nice to see you Mrs. Fields" The rather short brunette said smiling "I called you in today because I wanted to discuss Sam's behaviour." she added looking over to the little boy who was confused as to why his mom needed to come to his school. "A fellow mother sent you a letter"_

 _"For me?" Alison inquired shocked_

 _"Yes, it's from Mark's mom, I assume Sam has mentioned him" Ms. Taylor nodded_

 _Alison looked down at her son and she felt her heart slow down at the simple thought that her son was starting to take the same road she took all those years ago "Yeah he's mentioned him"_

 _"Well Mark is a very innocent little boy, he's just been transferred from a school in Detroit. He's very shy. And lately when the kids go out to play they don't include him" Ms. Taylor explained as she looked between mother and son "And well Sam has something to do with this"_

 _"Does he?" Alison said eyeing her son dangerously something that Sam caught on right away so he looked down to the floor._

 _"That's why Mark's mom sent you this letter" Ms. Taylor added handing the yellow envelope to the blonde. Who took it as she stared at the front of it 'To Sam's mother'._

 _"What does it say mommy?" Sam asked looking up to his mother as Alison quickly scanned the handwritten letter._

 ** _Mrs. Dilaurentis-Fields,_**

 ** _You don't know me, my name is Georgina and I am Mark's mother. First of all I would like to congratulate you on your son, as I feel Sam is a little boy with a big heart. That through his friendship has changed my little boy's life, it had been awhile since I had seen Mark this happy and excited about having a new friend. And for that I I am forever thankful to your son. I'm a firm believer that everything one does for your kids shows and I am sure Sam is a reflexion of all your love, effort and dedication._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Georgina_**

 _By the time Alison finished reading the letter her eyes had filled with tears, and she wasn't quite sure what to say next. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Sam's voice "Are you okay mommy?"_

 _"Yeah peanut, I'm fine" She said warmly as she hugged him and kissed the top of his head._

 _"So can we go now?" Sam asked looking over at Ms. Taylor, making both women chuckle._

 _"Of course" The short brunette smiled as Alison stood up and thanked her before she walked out the classroom her hand gripped around Sam's. And so as they walked out the building Alison couldn't be more proud of her son, and she laughed at herself for being afraid that Sam might have been bullying someone because let's face it, he was the best thing Alison had ever done._

-x-

"Ali are you doing ok? You haven't said much since we left the park." Emily asked concerned, sitting in the backyard with her as Sam was digging in the dirt with his dump truck. The blonde chewed the inside of her cheek. "I'm doing my best to not freak out about seeing Jackson approach our son in broad daylight." She replied bluntly.

Emily patted her wife's hand "Yeah you can say that again. I mean really? In the middle of the park, what possesses a person to just approach a child like that?"

"That idiot forced our hand Emily." The blondes nostrils flared violently

"I know. You have to admit though Sam did look happy to meet him". Alison half smiled, it was true. Sam did look really happy to meet Jackson albeit a little hesitant at first as he had been told previously by his mothers that he didn't have one. But after approaching them and asking his mom whether or not it was true Sam had quickly liked Jackson. However the impromptu presentation had quickly dissolved when Arizona took Jackson away.

"Hello? Anyone home? Where's my favourite grandson?" came Pam's voice from inside the house.

"We're out here mom," Emily called from their spot in the sun. Pam's heels click clacked on the hardwood floor. "Hi girls, I came as soon as I heard." she said, her voice laced with concern.

"Grandma!" Sam squealed jumping into the older woman's arms.

"Hey you. How was the park?"

"It was so fun Grandma. Violet's mommies bought me ice-cream" Sam beamed happily "I have to show you the new rock I found" he added before he ran back inside, the little boy had started to collect rocks about three weeks ago, ever since he learned that animals love rocks. And because he loved animals he assumed he needed to like them as well.

"Arizona and Callie actually called me and told me the whole story. I just can't believe it. What did the lawyer say when you told him?" she asked shifting her gaze between the two of them. The couple shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"We haven't talked to him yet. Maybe it's wrong of us to keep Sam away from his biological father? It was fine when we didn't really know the guy but now that he's an actual person and not just donor #JA35018. It seems wrong. Ali are we really doing what's right for Peanut, or for us?"

Alison shook her head "Honestly as much as I want to believe we're doing this for him I think we are kidding ourselves. Did you see how happy he looked? It broke my heart to see that. It wasn't until then that it dawned on me that Sam might actually benefit from having a father in his life."

Emily's eyes widened as did Pam's spooning a mouthful of tea cake into her mouth that she had brought with her "Are you serious?"

"You're actually considering this aren't you Alison?" her mother in law asked. The blonde was now more confused and conflicted than she'd ever been in this whole mess. She wanted the best for Sam and that had to be her first priority, always.

"I don't know, but we can't keep pretending he doesn't exist. Not now that Sam met him" Alison sighed running her hand through her hair.

"Are you talking about my daddy?" A little voice inquired from inside the house. The three women turned around to find the little boy's face plastered with a smile. "Grandma did you know I have a daddy?" Sam asked when he heard no response from either.

"I know Sammy" Pam said faking a smile, and Sam smiled walking out the garden and sitting in front of his mothers.

"I just found out!" Sam shrieked excitedly "I thought I didn't have one,I can't wait to tell my friends..."

"Hey but what about that rock you were going to show me?" Pam interrupted trying to change the subject, oblivious of what was happening Sam walked over and talked to his grandma about his rock. However neither Emily or Alison could stop thinking about the excitement in their son's face, they couldn't just ignore how happy it made Sam.

-x-

Emily smiled as she stared at her wife getting ready for bed. God, even after all these years she was as beautiful as she was when they were sixteen; and Emily could safely say that she fell deeper in love with her everyday.

"You're staring"

"I'm gazing" Emily corrected

"It's creepy" the blonde smiled

"It's romantic" Emily stated as she walked over wrapping her arms around Alison's waist, and the blonde sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" The brunette inquired.

"It's nothing" The blonde assured as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Ali…" Emily began softly "talk to me, don't push me away"

Alison hesitated before she spoke once again "I'm terrified, all the time" she wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. "Not even after everything we've been through, have I ever felt like I do now"

Emily sighed sitting in the bed next to her wife not exactly sure what to say. But before she could even think to speak the blonde spoke once again "I can't...I can't… I don't want to loose him"

"I know" Emily whispered.

"And I know we should keep thinking that everything will be alright, but did you see his face? He was so happy" Alison sighed "And I feel like we're depriving him of something he deserves"

-x-

 _"Hello" Jackson greeted as he kneeled down in front of the little boy._

 _"Uncle Jackson" Violet smiled as she hugged the older man_

 _"Hey Violet" Jackson said, "Hey how about you go down the slide while I talk to your friend" he suggested and Violet nodded before she ran off, leaving Jackson alone with Sam, who was standing a few feet away looking at Jackson oddly._

 _"My name is Jackson," he introduced himself "What's your name?"_

 _Sam hesitated before he spoke "My name's Sam, but my mommies don't let me talk to strangers"_

 _"But I'm not a stranger, I'm friends with your mommies actually"_

 _"You are?" Sam asked surprised_

 _"Yeah, you wanna know a secret?" The taller man asked and the little boy nodded eagerly._

 _"Yeah I love secrets" Sam smiled_

 _"I'm your daddy"_

 _"What?!" The little boy's mouth opened, "but they said I didn't have one"_

 _"Yeah well that's because they didn't know" Jackson explained "But turns out I am your dad" he added and in a second Sam wrapped his arms around the older man. "I've always wanted to have a daddy!"_

 _"And I've always wanted a son"_

 _"Jackson?!" both of them turned to find Arizona, Emily, Callie, Alison and Violet heading their way. Once Sam saw them he ran over to his mothers._

 _"Mommy! I have a daddy!" He shrieked as his little arms wrapped themselves around the blonde's legs._

 _"What?" Alison asked kneeling down to face Sam._

 _"Yes, Jackson just told me he's my daddy" he smiled._

 _"He did now did he?" Emily sneered in Jackson's direction._

 _"Yeah" Alison stood back up eyeing Jackson with a death glare, something both Callie and Arizona caught on._

 _"Sam how about we go to the swings and we let your mommies talk to Jackson" Callie suggested taking the little boy's hand and guiding both him and Violet to the swings._

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Emily barked once Sam was out of earshot._

 _Jackson stared at them for a moment before he spoke "He's my son"_

 _"He's not your-" Alison snapped before Arizona interrupted._

 _"Okay why don't we go somewhere else? Somewhere that's not full of children?" Arizona said trying to mediate the situation._

 _"I'm not going anywhere with him" Alison stated "You had no right to do what you just did!"_

 _"No right? He's as much my son as he is your" Jackson replied dryly._

 _"The fact that he has your DNA doesn't make you his father" Emily snapped "You found out two minutes ago that he was you son and know you want to come into his life and be his father"_

 _"It's no longer that I want to be, he IS my son" Jackson barked "And no matter what you want I'm going to be part of his life"_

 _"No you're not" Alison stated "And the fact that you came here and told a five year old you are his father without any regard for the consequences clearly shows how unprepared you are to be his father"_

Alison had been tossing and turning most of the night, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get to sleep. "Babe, maybe you should go make yourself a cup of tea or something you're keeping me up too." Emily groaned in her wife's ear moving her arm from across her body. .

"Sorry Em. I think I'll try planning my english lesson for this week & check on Sam." Alison told her shifting out of the bed.

"Ali it's friday night, just try to relax okay? Then maybe you can finally fall asleep."

"Don't worry about me Em I'll be back in a little bit. Now go back to sleep." With that Emily rolled over closing her eyes again as her wife exited the room. Maybe some fresh air would do her good? So she grabbed a jacket and sat outside on the front porch.

"Ali? What are you doing up so late?" she heard a voice ask.

Squinting in the darkness she spotted the source, Toby next door was just arriving home from a job a few towns over. He'd been away for most of the week helping to build new homes as part of a new housing development. "Oh hi Toby." she greeted mechanically "I couldn't sleep so Em kicked me out of bed."

Toby chuckled sympathetically "Spence filled me in about Jackson. It sucks you have to go through this." walking over to take a seat next to her. "You know Sam will still love you and Em like crazy even if Jackson becomes a part of his life. He won't just stop loving you. Kids are great like that". Alison half smiled staring at the ground, her head falling to Toby's shoulder quietly sobbing.

"We can't seem to catch a break Toby. It's just one disaster after another. It's like the universe is telling us that we don't deserve to be happy."

Toby squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as she cried when the creak of the door startled them "Mommy? What are you doing out here?...With uncle Toby." came Sam's little voice, standing in his blue pajamas. Alison moved out of Toby's hold wiping the tears from her face. "Mommy couldn't sleep," she replied taking his hand "Come on let's get you back into bed." Turning back to Toby she thanked him smiling warmly at him.

"Hey Sam, look after your mommies for me ok? Make sure they're getting lots of hugs and kisses ok?". Sam nodded hi-fiving his uncle before following the blonde back into the house.

"Mommy?"

"What Peanut?" the blonde asked as they ascended the stairs

"I love you lots." Alison smiled scruffing her sons hair.

"You want to know a secret Peanut?" The blonde asked tucking him into bed, the little boy nodded eagerly "Your Mama & I love you more than you love chocolate ice-cream."

"Thats a lot!" he giggled.

"You better believe it Peanut. Now get some sleep ok?" she whispered kissing his head.

However before she could walk out of the room her son called out to her once more "Mommy?"

"What?"

"Can you stay with me? For a little while?"

Alison smiled walking back to the bed "Just for a little while okay?" she added as Sam snuggled up to her resting his head on her chest, just like he did ever since he was a little baby. "Now go back to sleep buddy"

"Goodnight mommy"

"Goodnight sweetheart" The blonde said kissing his head before she too closed her eyes, finally falling asleep next to her son.

 **Please review with your thoughts :)** **This 8 month hiatus is almost over! Thank God! #Emison is Endgame!**

 **Many thanks Nat & Mon xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey loves, Here is another update for you to devour ;) A huge thankyou goes to Mon for writing most of the previous chapter as I wasn't in the right headspace to do so. So thanks Mon it was/is greatly appreciated. :) xx Enjoy and review please.**

 **Catastrophe & The Cure**

 **Chapter 21**

Alison barged into the building furiously as she headed for the elevator doors, her heart beating quickly pumping adrenaline through her veins like never before. Once she was inside she stared at the pale yellow envelope in her hands the phrase repeating over and over in her head, 'Alison Dilaurentis-Fields, you've been served' she felt tears welling up in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. If there was one thing she wasn't going to give him was the satisfaction of knowing how destroyed she was. She was brought out of her thoughts when the elevator's doors opened and her phone rang in symphony. When Emily's name appeared on the screen Alison was quick to send it to voicemail, because she knew that the brunette was going to try and change her mind and she couldn't afford that, she needed to face him.

"Alison Dilaurentis-Fields I'm here to see Jackson" She demanded harshly as she reached the nurses station on the plastics floor.

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to wait he's in a meeting" One of the nurses said at the clearly upset woman.

"I don't care where he is, tell him i'm here" She sapped, and the nurse nodded sending one of the nurses to look for him.

"He'll be here in a moment" The nurse stated "you can wait over there" she added pointing to the small waiting area, the blonde nodded walking over, her phone ringing again before she sent it straight to voicemail once more.

"Alison? What are you doing here?" Jackson inquired as she blonde turned around.

"You know what I'm doing here" Alison barked smashing the yellow envelope against his chest.

"Alison I don't think this is the best time to discuss this"

"Oh this isn't a good time?" Alison snapped "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SERVED ME WHILE I WAS TEACHING"

"Look I don't get to choose when you get served" Jackson argued.

"But you were the one that chose to petition for primary custody" Alison screamed her voice breaking, by now everyone in the waiting room was staring, even the nurses it seemed as if the world has paused to watch them.

"I don't think my lawyer would approve us talking about this" Jackson stated.

"Don't play the lawyer card on me, okay? Don't you dare." Alison snapped.

"Alison" Dr. Robbins called out gently, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder "Why don't we go talk somewhere else?"

"He's requesting full custody did you know that?" Alison asked turning around her eyes brimming with tears.

"No, I did not"

"Alison he's my kid" Jackson argued.

"He's my kid too!" The blonde said "He's my kid, my son, he's my life"

"You've had him for 5 years, I missed everything. His first steps, his first words, his first day of school, EVERYTHING!" Jackson barked "I'm not going to miss anything else"

"I'm not going to let you take him away, not now, not ever"

"That's no longer up to you" Jackson sneered.

-x-

 _"I'm home" Emily called closing the door behind her, hanging her jacket. It smelled delicious so the brunette knew where to find her wife. As guessed the blonde was in the kitchen her back turned, as she stirred whatever she was cooking in the stove, clearly she hadn't heard her wife come inside. So of course when Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's waist the blonde jumped._

 _"Hey! You scared me" Alison scolded smiling playfully hitting the brunette's arm._

 _"What are you cooking? It smells amazing" Emily asked kissing the blonde's neck, before she turned her around placing a kiss on her wife's lips._

 _"Pasta" Alison stated, as her eyes travelled through the brunette's body, "How was work?"_

 _"Good" Emily sighed turning around as she walked over to the fridge opening it._

 _"Then what is it?" Alison asked concerned as she turned off the stove, pouring the alfredo pasta into a bowl._

 _"Umh… I uhm wanted to talked to you about something"_

 _"Okay… what is it?" The blonde inquired "Wait did you get transferred? Are we going to have to move? Because I just got promoted to head of the department and I-" she continued to ramble before Emily interrupted her._

 _"No, it's not work related" Emily chuckled at her wife's ramble._

 _"Thank god, I really don't want to move" Alison smiled "Not now after we just finished remodeling the house"_

 _"I want to have a baby" The brunette blurted out._

 _"What?!"_

 _"I want to have a baby, I want us to have a baby" Emily elaborated looking straight into Alison's eyes._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I want to start a family with you?" The brunette said "You don't?"_

 _"Not now"_

 _"Why not?" The blonde looked eyed Emily with a look that said 'are you seriously asking me that'._

 _"Because" Alison began "A baby means we'd be tied down, and I love our_ _life. I love that we do whatever we want whenever we want"_

 _-x-_

"Ali I know it's hard to sleep but if you don't stop tossing & turning I'm going to have no choice but to kick you out of bed." The brunette yawned "Oh god its 3am. Seriously Ali, have you slept at all?". The blonde exhaled sharply sitting up against her pillows,

"What world are you living in Em? Of course I haven't slept. I don't even know what sleep is anymore." Emily rolled over throwing her arm over Alison's silhouette giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Well I have ways of tiring you out...if you know what I mean," The brunette stated suggestively nibbling Alison's earlobe. Alison tried to hold herself but the slightest touch of her wife always made her crack a smile even when she didn't want to.

"You know I've never been one to turn down getting sexy in the sheets with you but not tonight okay?" Emily nodded pecking the side of her wife's face.

"Don't worry Ali soon enough this whole thing will just seem like a horrible nightmare. Nothing & no-one will destroy this family. Now come here," she whispered bringing her wife closer. An hour passed and Alison still hadn't managed to fall to sleep. Her mind continued ticking over with all the possible outcomes of the trial when a small knock on their bedroom door disturbed her.

"Mommies? Are you awake?" Sam had awoken again, he was standing in the doorway with his teddy in his arms and Pepe at his side gently nudging his backside so he moved further into the room.

"Peanut what are you doing awake?" Alison asked peeling back the covers of the bed as he approached.

"Mommy? I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about my daddy." Even though it was dark Alison could tell her son was smiling at the mention of Jackson.

"Hey I've got an idea, Why don't we go downstairs for some ice-cream?"

"But mommy it's dark." he informed innocently.

"I know bud, but it's going to be just us okay? We'll talk"

"W-Whats going on? Did Peanut have another one of his nightmares?" Emily grumbled peeking out of her heavy eyelids.

"He's fine we're just gonna go downstairs for some ice-cream," The blonde started as she took the five year old's hand leading him out of the room and down the hall. Almost immediately after his mother had retrieved his favourite peanut butter crunch icecream from the freezer, he started hitting her with questions.

"Mommy do you think daddy likes me?"

Alison half smiled, "I'm sure he does baby."

Spooning mouthful after mouthful of icecream into his mouth he asked more questions. "But I think it might be best to call him Jackson ok?"

Sam gave his mother a pouty frown "But why? He's my daddy!" He said crossly.

The blonde was silent for moment taking a spoon of icecream directly from the tub.

"Have I got brothers and sisters?"

Alison shrugged her shoulders "maybe. I don't know,".

As they continued to eat Sam asked more questions about Jackson only causing the blonde to become increasingly agitated.

"Mommy, all my friends have their daddies living with them and they go to the movies and baseball games and stuff. Why don't I get to?". Ice-Cream all over his face and hands. "Can I tell them about my daddy?"

"You do that with Mama and me." She said flatly, it was becoming clear to her that the love she and Emily had for him wasn't enough for him anymore. He clearly wanted a relationship with his father. Like every boy deserves to she thought.

"Hey I've got an idea! How about I ask Uncle Toby, Caleb & Ezra to take you, Jake, Scott camping for the weekend?" She suggested hoping this might distract him from thoughts of Jackson for a while.

"Yeah! Can I take marshmallows and wear my park ranger costume & take Buzz Lightyear?" He begged excitedly bouncing up and down on his chair.

"We'll see but you have to promise me something first." His mother said softly taking the kitchen cloth wiping his face as he squirmed away giggling at the sensation. "What mommy?"

"You have to promise me that you will stop asking about Jackson ok? At least until mommies have had a proper talk to him. Ok Peanut?" Her eyes watering slightly as her voice broke.

Sam's lips turned upside down "I'm sorry Mommy." He sobbed moving to sit on her lap hugging her neck tightly. Large tears falling from his eyes.

Alison hugged him tight to her chest "What for baby?"

"For making you and Mama angry at me." he admitted sadly.

"Now you listen to me, mommies are never and will never be angry at you ok?"

"But you got mad before and hit mama." He reminded her. Alison's face fell. Indeed she and Emily got mad at each other sometimes but they would never get angry at their little Sam like that.

"Yes mommies get cross sometimes but we wouldn't get angry like that at you. That's a promise Mama & I will keep ok?"

The little boy nodded his head on her shoulder yawning. "Can we go see Mama now?".

"Mama's asleep baby but we can make some pancakes for her when she wakes up."

-x-

Emily was on a day off while Her wife was at and Sam was at preschool. On these days Emily usually went for her morning run followed by a coffee from the Brew and a catch up phone call with Hanna. Which usually lasted about an hour or longer if Hanna wanted to rant about the kids and their annoying habits or her highly strung boss Claudia. However today she was just at home doing some heavy cleaning as to pass the time.

She always started with the first floor tidying the living room of all of Sam's toys and dusting here and there. Emily's and Alison's least favourite of housework chores. Next she would mop the kitchen floor, tidy the cupboards and throw out any old takeout containers from the fridge.

"Oh my god Ali how long had this Thai food been here?" She said to herself bringing the container in question to her nose inspecting it. Dumping it immediately into the waiting trash bin she continued. After that she decided a quick break was needed. Seating herself on the couch with a magazine putting her feet up. Not 5 minutes into her break the phone rang thankfully the phone was sitting in the coffee table.

"Hello Emily speaking,"

"Em it's me. Could you check Sam's room for the pile of books I set aside for the school fete? I totally forget to send them with him this morning." Came her wife's voice.

"Hey to you too babe. How's work going?" Emily greeted ascending the stairs to their son's bedroom.

"Sorry. Hi. Works ok right now. The students are having their career day today so lessons have been cut short to fit it in."

"Sounds like you're bored?" The brunette teased knowing her wife was never one to sit back and relax unless she she had no their choice.

"I had a whole lesson planned today and Principal Hackett just cuts in half on me." She complains. Emily rolls her eyes smiling.

"Ok so where did you say these books were?" She asks, her eyes scanning the room. Which was a total mess. His bed wasn't made and more of his toys and remnants of a jam sandwich are in the floor a jumpy Pepe stood still having been caught eating it.

"Hey get out of that you." Swatting Pepe gently on the behind.

"What?"

"Nothing babe...Ah here they are." Finding the books on the nightstand. Flipping through them, Emily can see the titles of each. 'Goodnight Moon, Goldilocks and the three bears, Stuart Little, Green Eggs & Ham'.

"Ali tell me you aren't giving away these books? Especially Green Eggs & Ham. He loves this book."

Alison sighs on the end of the line.

"Em honey I asked Peanut to choose a few books he doesn't want anymore and he picked those."

"Oh, our baby's growing up. He loves these. Well can I at least keep Green Eggs & Ham?"

 _-x-_

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _"Come on Peanut. Time to get up."_

 _"Mama?"_

 _"Morning bud. How would you like to spend today with me while Mommy is away visiting Auntie Cece?"_

 _Sam rubbed his eyes sitting up in bed_

 _"What are we going to do?"_

 _"Well I thought we could go for a walk and do some shopping and maybe we could go to the library like you've been asking for the last few weeks. What do you think?"_

 _Sam nods his head eagerly "cool!" His mother smiled and exits the room_

 _"Hurry and get dressed baby. We'll grab some breakfast in town ok?"_

 _"Ok Mama." He squeals leaping out of bed._

 _An hour later Emily and Sam are on their walk stopping into Rosewood Library. Sam sprints off to the children's section. His eyes light up at the sight of the colourful mural on the wall of dinosaurs and various other animals._

 _"Look Mama!" He said pointing._

 _"Wow. Ok bud, pick some books we can read and maybe we can take some home if you like?"_

 _Soon Sam had a handful of books and sat down with his mother in the available arm chair and began devouring book after book. His little laugh as she read the amusing parts in each made her heart happy. She thoroughly enjoying her one in one time with him. She had a funny feeling he would grow to love books and English literature like Ali had when she was younger._

 _"Mama can you read this one?"_

 _Emily nodded taking the book opening to the first page. "Green Eggs & Ham by Dr Seuss"._

 **Did you enjoy this update? Let us know by Review. This story will wrap up soon. Only a month until PLL yay! #EmisonEndgame. We plan to circle back to the courtcase & Jackson soon. **


	22. Chapter 22 FINAL CHAPTER!

**Hey loves, Here is the FINAL CHAPTER! (short chapter) Thankyou for following and favoriting this story. Enjoy and review please.**

 **Catastrophe & The Cure**

 **Chapter 22**

 **FINAL CHAPTER**

 **Back to the courtroom scene…**

She felt her heart pounding furiously in her chest pumping adrenaline to all of her body. She looked around and contemplated the scene before her, her wife was standing next to her and the brunette noticed Alison's eyes on her so she turned around and gave the blonde's hand a gentle comforting squeeze. Alison tried her best to smile before she turned back around. Staring at the man that started it all, the man that had turned their whole world upside down in a matter of months. All Alison wanted to do was walk over to him and knock him out. She wanted him to go away, to leave and never come back. So that their life could go back to normal, so that she could breathe again.

The whole courtroom went quiet when the door opened, a tall man walking inside. So the blonde gave one last glance at her friends who were sitting in the back before she turned back around facing the judge. Like a reflex Emily's hand gripped her wife's tightly and Alison's eyes began to fill with tears, as the moment that could potentially change their lives grew closer and closer. And it was when the judge smacked down the gavel that a tear ran down her cheek.

"Everything is going to be okay" Emily assured the blonde, uncertainty clear in her voice because she knew their odds; however she received a nod in response. Before they both turned back around to face the judge.

"After much consideration a decision has been made on the case of Jackson Avery against Alison Fields-Dilaurentis" The judge spoke and both Alison and Emily felt their hearts race "...and the custody of Sam Wayne Kenneth Fields Dilaurentis is awarded to…"

Both Alison & Emily are holding their breath scared to death. Both of them feeling sick to their stomach. They had just witnessed their lawyer Harvey ask Sam to the stand. He had asked Alison and Emily if they would allow this so that the judge and the rest of the court could see how Sam was happy and well cared for being with his mother's. Alison had at first flat out refused this request.

-x-

 _"Now I think I know the answer to this but I would like to call Sam to the stand tomorrow in front of the court."_

 _"I hope you're joking! Our son is not getting up on that stand. He could say something that grants Jackson custody. I won't take that chance." Alison shouted._

 _"Honey, maybe it would a good idea? Maybe Harvey will ask him questions about his life with us and the court will see that he has everything he needs." Emily soothed,_

 _"I just...want this to be over."_

 _"I know." came her wife's reply. "Harvey you do whatever it takes for us to keep our son."_

 _"I'll do my best Emily."_

-x-

"... I award full custody to Mrs Alison Fields & her wife Emily Fields."

Alison and Emily let out the breath they've been holding onto and embrace each other as the courtroom empties. "Oh my God, Em we get to keep our baby."

Emily smiled using the pad of her thumb to wipe away the tears on her wife's face,

"I told you the court would see it our way. Now let's go home." taking Alison's hand she leads the way out when Hanna, Aria & Spencer join at their side.

"We're so happy for you guys." Hanna says hugging Emily tight then Alison.

"We should celebrate." Aria suggests "Let's go to that little french place you girls love so much,"

Emily looks to Alison who smiles back "Actually Aria, I think we're just gonna go to my mom's, pick up Peanut & take him home."

Aria smiles, "Ok give him a kiss for us."

"Yeah tell him Auntie Hanna wants a call before he goes to bed." the blonde laughs.

"See you guys later, love you." Spencer waves as the two women walk back to their car.

-x-

"Mommies!" their son greets running out of his grandmother's house to greet them. Emily & Alison catch him between themselves, squishing him tightly. During the drive home the two women had agreed that even though they had been awarded full custody of Sam they had decided that Sam should still have access to his father if that's what he wanted. So they had called Jackson on the phone and had come to the mutual agreement that he could see Sam whenever he wanted with only two conditions. One, that he never involve any lawyers in their agreement ie. sueing for custody & 2, that he call and request time with Sam & not just turn up.

Thankfully he had agreed and had apologised profusely for his behaviour.

"All's well that ends well."

"You said it Em." Alison replies still holding their son.

 **This concludes this story, :) THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOYING IT WITH US. Please review and thanks again fro reading.**

 **Nat & Mon.**

 **xx**


End file.
